Shield Mates
by Dr Harleen Frances Quinzel
Summary: What's a small town girl to do; when she finds herself wanting more? She enlist... With a god for a best friend, a beast for a father, and an all American Hero as a lover? Hooah!
1. Toeing The Line

_**Shield Mates **_

_This is a Bella/Captain America aka Steve Rogers story pairing. This story is rated MATURE for a damn good reason ladies now drink up! Gamma warning my computer's had a radiation leak… Some characters may be affected. Movies/Comics fusion! Agent Frank Nelson is my bitch... I just made him up think of Sean William Scott portraying him._

Intro:

"Get your acts together!" Nick yells at his team.

Bella rolls her eyes as Iron Man finally makes his appearance.

"Bout fucking time." Bella hisses as he swoops past.

"Well I couldn't let you have all the fun."

She tucks and rolls as a droid fires directly at them. She points to Iron Man.

"Don't you even get me started on you Tin Can!"

Bella flinches as a droid comes flying straight for her. She quickly dodges as it punches through the asphalt beneath her. She fires her gun directly at its chest. The sparks fly into her face. She shouts out as it burns her lip and cheek. She tries to lift the heavy machine off her, but it won't budge. She grits her teeth continuing to struggle. It's suddenly lifted off her and tossed aside. He offers her a hand up.

"You're late…" She teases.

He grins.

"Am I?"

"You act as though you're traveling from another planet." She taunts whilst taking out another droid.

"You don't say!" He smugly says slams his hammer against another set of droids.

They're sent flying back.

"I gotta get me one of those."

"Oh sure! You're all chipper around him…" Iron Man hints.

"SHIT!"

Bella hollers out as she's lifted into the sky. Iron Man sighs and takes off after her. Bella fires her last rounds. The droid drops her as it malfunctions. Iron Man catches her before she plummets to the ground.

"You're welcome!"

Bella looks to him for a moment, but turns her attention towards something else.

"Frank three o clock!"

He turns and fires.

"Thanks babe!"

She nods and rushes towards the building; that had her attention at the moment.

"NO!"

Bella takes off running. A beam is fired her direction. She quickly slides against the asphalt. She growls out as the skin on her arm; is peeled back from the friction. She quickly rolls under an eight wheeler taking cover. It fires again and the truck is in flames. Yet again she rolls out. She continues to run seeing Ultron heading towards building. He was a silver machine much like Iron Man. He'd crimson eyes and mouth. His body was made from adamantium. The thing damn near indestructible. One of Tony Stark's inventions; gone haywire and unleashed… Jarvis had taken over. With his own intelligence behind the droid; only Jarvis wasn't so nice anymore. The AI had gone evil. Her heart raced in fear.

"Heads up Agent Swan!"

She hears Nick. Bella quickly drops to the ground. She hears Nick firing away. Nick swiftly helps her up and they both take off towards the building. They both tuck and roll as a beam is shot directly between them.

"Colonel Fury!"

She steps across the debris as Nick was thrown through a wall. He groans out.

"Jesus!" She offers a hand.

"That sucked." He gruffly says dusting himself off.

She softly laughs. She takes notice of Hawkeye running along one of the roofs of a nearby building. He reached back into his pouch. Bella sighs.

"When will he ever learn?"

Nick looks over to see what she's talking about.

"Out of arrows again..."

"Nothing new."  
She says, but turns her direction back towards the particular building again. He was getting too close for comfort. The earth beneath them shakes. Bella turns and nearly screams. His eyes locked with hers for a moment.

"Jesus…"  
Nick laughs.

"You always react the same to him. Think you'll ever get used to Hulk?"

"Fuck no. He's one scary son of a bitch!"

"Funny he's the tamer of them all."

"Whatever you say director."

Bella turns back.

"Dammit, I think he knows."

Nick sighs.  
"Ditto."

Frank makes his way over.

"Let's go Agent Nelson."

Frank winks upon Bella. She warmly smiles and they take off. Her heart drops as they finally managed to get there. The building had been invaded. Bella fought her way through trying to check on the bunker their loved ones were in. Ultron flew right past her. Thor dropped in through the hole in the roof. Both shared the same look of panic. Bella took off again. The ground beneath had been busted through. She heard Charlie and Jane below.

"You guys alright?"  
"Yeah…" Jane answered.

Bella sighed in relief.

"OK Jane, Dad step back. We're gonna get you out."

Thor nodded upon Bella and he jumped in. He picked up Jane and Bella took her hand helping her out of the bunker. He then helped Charlie as she took her father's hand. Thor began to help the others out. She continued to help Thor get the others out. She was leaning over as he handed off a little girl. Bella had her in her grasp and was about to hand her off to Jane.

Bella came to a full stop.

Ultron nodded directly upon her and fired a beam. Bella shrieked out and reached out her hands. She flew back against the impact that hit the others. Thor had another person in his hold as he heard the commotion. He leaped out to see Bella crawling on her hands and knees towards the others. His eyes widened and he turned.

"NO!"

He ran towards Jane. Bella crawled towards her father.

"Dad…"

"Jane…" Thor utters completely shattered.

"Dad… Please…"

She shook Charlie in her hold. She winced seeing the blood on his shirt.

"Bells…" He groaned out.

Bella grimaced as she lifted his shirt. She pressed her hand down on the wound. But she could see his insides and already knew. She locked eyes with Charlie. She pulled him into her arms.

"It's ok Bells…"

She shakes her head. Tears ran down her face as his eyes came to a close. She looked up to see Thor holding Jane. His teeth were gritted he too had tears running along his face.

"Jane…" Bella whispered.

Thor pinched his eyes shut. Once he opened them; he and Bella looked upon one another. The both of them without words; completely broken. Bella lowered her eyes back down to Charlie. Beside her was the little girl. Everyone she and Thor pulled out now lifeless. Bella reached out to the little girl. She took her hands and simultaneously closed their eyes. Bella came to her feet. The area around her spun. Thor took off with Jane in a bolt of lightning. Bella came to her knees as she looked upon the bodies. She screamed out and pulled at her hair.

From there Bella made her way out. She walked down the road in a trance. The war continued around her. Bella threw down her weapons each step she took. She ignored everything around her. One of the droids landed right in front of her.

Thor and Hulk look over. Bella walked up to the droid. She took its hand and put it to her heart.

"Get it over with."  
Iron Man flew past as he heard Nick shouting at Bella. He looked down seeing the scene as well.

"What is she doing?!"

The droid begins to light up.  
"ISA NOOOO!" Thor shouts as he still had Jane in his hold.

Hulk quickly bounds over. He picks up the droid and smashes it with his bare hand. He scoops Bella up looking her over. Her eyes roll back and Bella passes out.

Chapter 1

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Please read then leave your review.**_

_**Four years ago…**_

"What's this?" Bruce questions looking to the file; Tony had tossed over.

He's was going over some lab work. Tony shrugs and kicks back on one of Bruce's chairs. He props his feet on one of the tables. Bruce takes off his glasses and sighs.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to work here."

Tony reaches over and grabs Bruce's red apple. He starts eating it. He motions toward the file as he chews.

"Might want to look into that."  
Bruce shakes his head.

"I was going to eat that."

Tony goes to hand back the half eaten apple. Bruce takes in an irritated breath. He then opens the file. He sees the picture of the young girl by the name of Isabella Marie Swan.

"What's this?"

"Just keep reading."

Bruce grows pale as he continues to read through the files. Tony curiously watches the expression on Bruce's face.

"This can't be correct."

"Oh it is. Trust me I checked into it myself. She's a spitting image of Betty. She's also top of her class. So she's got daddy's wits as well."

Bruce pinches the bridge of his nose.

"She had a child?"

Tony shakes his head and tosses the apple core into the trash.

"Correction she didn't impregnate herself."

"Why didn't she ever tell me?"

"I don't know. Maybe, because General Daddy dearest is a bit of a jackass?"

Bruce saw where the adoption papers were signed by General Thaddeus Ross. He'd given her up after Betty died giving birth to Isabella. She was adopted out to a Renee and Charlie Swan they reside in Forks, Washington.

Bruce stumbles back a bit as the room seemed to spin all the sudden.

"Whoa… easy now."

"This isn't real. What game are you trying to play here Tony?"

Tony rears back a bit.

"Now we both know when it comes to things like this. I don't play around Bruce."

"Why would you even look this up? What made you even think to?"

"Boredom maybe? I don't know just did."

"Well you're wrong. Betty and I never had a child!"

"Hmm… Well if it were me personally. I'd look into it. Think about it. A part of Betty is still out there."

"Even if so what the hell do I do with a teenage daughter? One that's seems to be doing quite fine without me."

"Aren't you just the least bit curious?"

Tony comes to his feet.

"Anyway you keep that. Thanks for the apple!" Tony leaves and Bruce glances towards the file once more. A wave of nausea hit. His heart raced. He opened the file and looked upon the picture once again. Tony was right. She was a spitting image of Betty Ross.

"Betty…" He whispered softly.

* * *

Bruce sits in the car and waits in the school parking lot. He becomes frozen as she walks out of the building. She was placing ear buds into her ears. Isabella pulled her hood over her head and was heading towards a red truck. He noticed a boy following behind her. He narrowed his eyes as the tall, lanky, rustic haired boy leaned directly into her and breathed her in. Bruce noticed as they walked by how dark the boy's eyes had become.

She continued to walk clueless to the boy directly behind her. Another blonde haired boy ran right up to her. He put his arm around her shoulder and was talking to her. The rustic haired one looked pissed. Bruce sighs and he leans back as he watches in the rearview mirror.

"Great…" He mumbled; realizing she certainly grew the attention of the teenage boys.

She really is a spitting image of her mother. He thought in misery. Bruce stepped out of the car. He knew he was taking too much of a chance. But he wanted a better look. He was curious about how her voice sounded. Who were her friends? Was she happy? What kind of parents were Renee and Charlie Swan? He felt robbed. He knew nothing of his daughter's past. He lost all the years of her childhood. His hands shook in thought. He didn't understand. Bruce felt on edge and nervous as he looked upon her. He wanted to talk to her, but knew that was pushing it. He didn't belong in her life and he knew that. She was better off. Especially, considering the obvious. He'd no room for a child in his life. Still, he felt betrayed by Betty's father. The man always hated Bruce's very existence. Hated him even more for ever having loved his daughter. Bruce had wanted to marry Betty. No other woman had even come close in comparison to the way he felt about Betty.

Now here he was in the parking lot of some small town school. He lurked in the shadows from a distance watching "their" daughter. The last thing left of Betty Ross and any proof that she had ever existed.

The ground beneath his feet was slick. He watched from a safe distance. Bella was leaned back against her truck her eyes were closed. Before Bruce could clearly think. He heard the sound of screeching wheels. He narrowed his eyes that direction. A van had lost control in the parking lot. He turned realizing it was heading right for Bella. Bruce transformed without another thought. He quickly dashed over and bound right before the van. He took the hit and quickly escaped before she even took notice. However, the rustic hair boy did. They locked eyes for a moment. He too had gone to save Bella. That's when Bruce realized there was something off about the boy. How'd he get there fast? But Bruce got there before the boy had.

He hadn't time to question it further. He took off into the woods and forced himself to calm down; so he could change back. Once he turned back around. The boy now stood before him.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" He snapped.

Bruce cocked a brow as he was now back in his human form.

"I should be asking you that."

The boy sneers upon him.

"Stay away from her!"

Bruce narrows his eyes.

"You haven't a clue who you're dealing with kid. I'd watch whatever you say next."

The boy looks him in the eyes.

"She's mine…"  
Bruce trembles all over. He tries to fight it off, but the boy had just crossed a line. The boy slams Bruce back against a tree with great force. Bruce begins to morph and picks the boy up like he was merely a flea.

"MINE!"

He rumbles and he tosses the boy across the woods. He runs towards the boy again; the ground trembling as he ran. He plowed through trees and he picks him up again. He brings up him eye level and stares him down. His hot breaths blow across the boy's face. He growls upon him and drops him where he stands.

Bruce returns to his human state. He pins the boy back.

"Who are you?"  
"Edward…" The boy says with great fear.

"What are you?!"

The boy doesn't answer. Bruce starts to shake again. Edward could tell he was about to alter again.

"A vampire."

Bruce leers upon him.

"You stay away from that girl! Don't you even so much as look upon her; or I'll snap you like a twig. I'll be watching!"

The boy's entire body was cracking from the impact from earlier.

"Do we have an understanding?"

The vampire swallows back nervously.

"DO WE?!" He shakes all over staring him down.

"Yes sir."

Bruce nods and releases Edward. He watches as he takes off running. Bruce covers his face for a moment; realizing what he'd just done. But he wasn't about to let some teenage vampire; around his daughter!

* * *

Bruce continued to watch after his daughter off and on. He was thankful to learn that Charlie Swan was a good man. Not only that, but chief of police. He took good care of Bella and loved her unconditionally. However, he didn't care too much for Renee. He learned that they were now divorced. She hadn't much to do with her daughter. She'd remarried another man. Charlie had been raising Bella since. He learned that Bella was very smart. She was top of her class in chemistry; which Bruce took a sense of pride it. It truly made him feel as though she truly was his daughter. She was shy though, kept to herself often enough. She had a few friends such as Mike, Angela, Jessica, Eric and a few others.

The only other issue Bruce took upon himself to handle; was her new wolf friend. He too took romantic interest in Bruce's daughter. The difference was he wasn't as dumb as Edward about it. Bruce made his point. He let it be known; that there would never be anything other than friendship between the two. When Jacob went to argue this, Bruce simply Hulked out. The boy had shifted in retaliation. Nevertheless, once Hulk roared in his face. Jacob damn near pissed himself and whimpered. He took off after that. To Bruce's surprise Jacob remained friends with Bella, but kept his distance; when it came to anything else. She never learned the truth behind Jacob. To her he was merely a boy. That was the way Bruce wanted it. He wanted her safe by all means.

Stories of the huge green man that saved Bella began to spread about the school. Bella felt the impact that day. The earth beneath her shook at great force. Nonetheless, when she opened her eyes all she saw was the van. She never saw the Hulk. Only Edward and a few other students did. She never believed their story and thought they were simply messing around.

After Bruce knew she was safe and sound he went back to the Avengers. Deciding not to press his luck. The longer he stayed looking after her; the more the urge to tell her who he was came about. He couldn't do that to her. No matter how badly he wanted to be in Bella's life. He didn't deem it fair to turn her little world upside down. She seemed content and that's all that mattered to Bruce Banner. Little was he aware that not long after Bella graduated she enlisted. With her mentor none other than Captain Steve Rogers himself.

* * *

"So you're certain it's too late for college?"

Bella shakes her head with a smile.

"Dad… I already said my oath."

"Right…"  
He sighs as the bus pulls up.

"Damn kiddo."

"It's gonna be ok dad."

He nods and wraps his arms around her.

"You had better take care of yourself Bells."

"Ditto."

She kisses his cheek and grabs her bags. She gets on the bus. Once she finds a seat she waves Charlie off. He waves in return. Charlie's heart breaks as he watches her leave for boot camp.

_**2 weeks later…**_

"You want out now Private Swan?!"

"SIR NO SIR!"

"You're lying aren't you?! Look at you sweating all over the damn place! You're weak, and pathetic. You can't even muster a proper push up. Now drop down and START OVER!"

She drops down. Her drill sergeant shakes his head.

"The rest of you are dismissed!"

The group takes off to the barracks. Her drill sergeant crouches down.

"You will redo the entire obstacle once you are done!"

"Sir yes sir!"

She fights for a breath as she continues. After she's done with her pushups and obstacles; Bella stands before her drill sergeant.

"You're wasting my time. I don't like having my time wasted. Get your pathetic excuse for a soldier out of my fucking face!"

Bella swallows back and nods. She takes off towards the barracks. This had been her life for the last 2 weeks the first week was more like orientation and classes. Now she felt as though she were in literal hell. Her body ached all over. She was tired, hungry, and thirsty. That wasn't the worst part. There weren't many girls in their group. The men often enough gave Bella a hard time. The one in particular. His name was Douglas. So many times she wanted to pop the living shit out of him. Yet refrained knowing she'd only end up getting punished.

Bella had ten more weeks to go. Part of her felt she would never make it. There were times she wanted to back out. She knew that's what her drill sergeant and Douglas expected her to do. In fact she swore that's what they wanted. Still she fought the battle. She fought to keep the courage. It wasn't just them she wanted to prove herself to. No it was herself as well.

_**Three more weeks…**_

"FUCKING BEAUTIFUL PRIVATE! LOOK AT YOU PANSIES! SHE OUT DID EACH OF YOU!" He takes Bella's gun from her hand and checks it over.

"NOW TAKE IT APART AND START OVER!" She nods and does as ordered.

As he walks away to check on the others. Douglas looks over with a snide grin. He was tall and muscular; he also thought he was God's gift to women. He didn't like it when Bella turned him down. Since then he'd been giving her absolute hell. It also never failed. Each time Bella went to defend herself. Her drill sergeant only caught the tail end. She would be punished and called out for whatever Douglas pulled. So as of late she did her best to ignore it. Only today… He'd crossed a line…

They were heading out preparing for a speech given by none other than Captain Steve Rogers; Captain America himself. Bella had never met him. She had heard the stories though. She'd seen him in the newspapers and on the internet. Often enough, she thought he was probably a douchebag in real life. That he was high on himself. She could care less about meeting him. Everyone else however, was all up in arms about his visit.

They were getting seated in preparation. Steve was already coming up on the stage. Today he was in his brown U.S Army uniform. He didn't want to go full on Captain America for this speech today. Just as he steps on to the stage. He looks around. He takes off his shades as a particular group caught his attention. The wrong kind…

Douglas laughs. He grabs Bella and pulls her into his lap. Bella quickly goes to jump back out. He wraps his arms around her waist.

"Since you're so good with guns. I thought you could polish mine…" He hints and her jaw drops. Bella was insulted as she felt his arousal pressed up against her.

Steve raises a brow as he continues to look on. Bella manages to squirm free. She turns around and decks the guy across the face. One of his friends hops up and grabs her from behind. He starts to drag her away from Douglas. Bella flings back her head busting the guys lip. She quickly twirls around and rushes the guy into the ground. She knees him in the crotch. Bella jumps back up and literally leaps onto Douglas. His chair flies back with him in it. The group begins to get out of line due to the commotion. Steve sighs with impatience. He shakes his head and folds his arms about his chest. Meanwhile, Bella's waylaying Douglas without giving him a moments rest. Her sergeant yanks her off him and drags off with her. Steve continues to watch as she struggles to get free.

"LET ME GO!"

Her sergeant shoves her onto the ground. Her eyes widen realizing now; who it was that had dragged her off him.

"Sir I…"

"I will deal with you later! As of now to the fields! YOU'RE A DISGRACE! DO YOU REALIZE WHO THAT IS UP THERE?!"

Bella turns. Her face was bright red as the others looked upon her. Not just the entire boot camp, but Captain Steve Rogers himself. She was mortified. His eyes locked with hers for an instant. He nodded towards her. She swallowed back nervously. Here she was standing in front of a legend making a total ass of herself. Granted, she figured he was completely vain anyhow. Still this was freaking Captain America. Even she had common sense enough to know better.

"YOU HAVE SHAMED US ALL! AWAY WITH YOU PRIVATE AT ONCE!"

Bella's heart literally sunk down to her gut. She lowered her head in shame and took off as ordered. Hot tears streamed down her face as she started the obstacle. She wasn't to stop until given orders to do so. This was the usual punishment. Two hours had passed a storm was blowing in. Still Bella kept going as her drill sergeant wasn't there to release her yet. Her hands were now raw from the rope in the climbing part. She turned as she started over yet again. The lightning shot across the sky. Drops of rain began to fall. Still she didn't break.

Steve finished his speech. Though the annoyance flowed through his veins at what he'd just witnessed. He kept it professional, but he wasn't his usual self. Normally, he'd make some jokes or something. However, this group he found himself not too pleased with. They seemed awfully immature, rowdy, and very disrespectful. Mainly speaking, the very guy that was harassing the girl from earlier. He didn't even allow any questions like usual; when he was done. Nor did he sign any autographs. Besides, a storm was blowing in.

Once Steve as done he made his way down. He approached the sergeant first. The sergeant saluted him. Steve saluted in return.

"At ease."

He lowered his hand.

"Where did you send the woman?"

The sergeant looks to him oddly.

"Woman sir?"

"I think we both know who I'm referring to."

"She's being punished as we speak Captain."

He tilts his head.

"I do not believe that answers my question."

"She's at the obstacles receiving her punishment sir."

He nods and looks over to Douglas. He waves him over. Douglas gets this shit ass grin on his face. He salutes him as he makes his way over.

"It's such an honor sir."

Steve raises his brows on this. He salutes in return.

"Honor?" He questions.  
"Well yes sir. I've looked forward to meeting you."

Steve nods.

"Follow me private…"

"Douglas Martin sir."

Steve nods again and starts towards the obstacle course. On the way he waves over Douglas's friend to follow as well. He too shares the same shitty egotistic grin. Like they couldn't believe Captain America personally called upon them. Little were they aware they'd done nothing more than get under his skin. It's pouring down as they continue about their way. He stops as he watches Bella running the course. She was in her fatigues. A fog leaving her mouth as she did her best to continue. He knew she'd been at this for over two hours now. That riled him up even more.

Curiously he watched her run a course. She was tired it was evident. The woman didn't even hesitate. Nor did a single complaint or fit come from her. Not only that, but even through her weariness she aced the course. The only issue was she was slower in finishing. He knew that was bound to happen after two hours of going. She starts over yet again after she's completed the course. The ground beneath her was no more than mud now. Halfway through she bust on her ass sliding into the tires.

The guys start laughing. Steve cuts them both a look. They clear their throats.

"Come with me." He says and makes his way over.

Bella's running along the tires as he approaches her. She immediately stops and comes to attention. She salutes him. He salutes in return.

"At ease."

She nods nervously. He looks to the guys.

"I believe these two owe you a sincere apology."

The guys look upon him in full disbelief. Bella keeps in her parade rest pose. However, the men break out disrespectfully.

"Huh?" Bella softly says.

She realizes she said this out loud and quickly shuts her trap.

"How do we owe her an apology?!"

Steve takes in a breath. He turns towards Douglas.

"I hear you have a thing for cleaning guns. You may go and get your firearm. You will bring it out here. You will disassemble it, clean, and reassemble your gun for three hours." He turns to the friend.

"You will join him."

Steve turns seeing the sergeant behind them now. He was cutting Bella a rueful stare down. Steve cleared his throat.

"As for you… I see that you have no problem defending your men. However, you seem to have an issue in defending women. Therefore, you will stand here at attention for three hours as well. Do we have an understanding of what is expected out of each of you?"

They salute. He salutes back.

"I never did hear that apology…"

They look to her.

"I apologize…" The guy says, but with disdain.

Steve nods and grabs him by the collar of his uniform.

"Now say it and MEAN IT!"

He nods again.

"I do apologize for my behavior."

Steve then looks to the other two. They apologized as well.

"Very well, Private Swan follow me."

She salutes nervously. She feared what was about to take place. Bella follows Steve into the cafeteria of the base. He approaches the window looking upon them. He makes certain they're doing as ordered. Steve grabs them both some towels from the kitchen. He hands Bella a couple. He dries himself off. Once he's done he looks to Bella.

"Have a seat."

Bella sits down still her nerves were getting the best of her.

"Coffee?"

She turns to him in disbelief. He begins to pour them both a cup. He hands her a cup and sits directly beside her. Bella's hands shake a bit as she adds some creamer and sugar.

"What is your full name private?"

"Isabella Marie Swan sir."

He nods and sips from his coffee.

"How many weeks do you have left?"

"Seven sir."

Steve leans back in thought.

"You are free to speak as you wish. Whatever is said will remain between the two of us Ms. Swan."

She shyly looks to him.

"Is this something that's been taking place since your arrival?"

She takes back a breath.

"Not at first no. It's just escalated as time progresses."

"I see… I do apologize myself for this behavior. It is unprofessional and you deserve respect."

Bella wasn't sure what to say. She gave a simple nod and took a sip of her coffee as well.

"I will be taking over from here."

Her eyes widen and she started to choke on her coffee.

"Pardon?"

He smiles, but continues to look out the window; drinking his coffee.

"I see something in you. I'd like to see if my theories are correct. If so then you're meant for a much higher purpose. I'd like to find out." He comes to his feet.

"Please finish your coffee. Take a nap even. You have the rest of the day off to do as you wish. I will be seeing you first thing in the morning Private Swan."

Bella starts to come to her feet.

"At ease…" He says and exits the cafeteria.

Meanwhile, Bella sits there staring at the door in utter astonishment


	2. Finding The Warrior

Chapter 2

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Read and review please thank you!**_

Bella jumps out of bed. Steve had sent a roll of Blackcat fireworks into the barracks. He stood outside waiting for her. She quickly dressed and pulled her hair back. He'd personally had Bella sent to a separate barrack. This way it was easier to personally train her. She would no longer have to deal; with the harassments of Douglas and his group. They were directly next door to her beforehand. Bella quickly laced her boots and sprinted out of the barracks. She came to attention before him. He wasn't in his suit like yesterday. Today he was in a form fitting white army shirt and fatigues. He was dressed a bit like she was. She thought that was unusual for someone of his ranking. Bella also took notice that he was rather attractive. She held her breath; realizing she was full on checking him out now. She damn near rolled her eyes upon herself. Idiot… What are you one of his groupies? Knock that shit off Bella. Get your head straight! Bella continued to scold herself and forced her eyes to stay locked within his and not his flawless body. She saluted and he did in return.

"At ease."

She went into parade rest.

"We will be using the east field each morning. The others are taken up. We will wake half an hour before the others. You're to go to bed half an hour before them as well. I've already discussed the issues with your sergeant. If there are any issues you're to come to me directly; no one else. Any issues…" He hints thoroughly.

She nods.

"As of now Private Swan, I'm your drill instructor. I will be for the remainder of the seven weeks. Now follow me."

Bella follows him out.

Once they make it to the field. He stands before her.

"You will drop down and do your usual pushups. When you're done; you will do your usual laps. After that we will be doing things my way."

"Sir yes sir."

She drops down and begins. Bella says nothing as he drops down as well. Naturally, he's able to do more and at a faster pace. Bella wasn't sure if this was his way of showing off or what. She kept quiet and respectful. Once she was finished she came up and took off. She began her laps. Yet again he ran beside her. She looked to him peculiarly. He caught this and she quickly blushed turning away.

"Leadership by example Private Swan... I will not ask you to do something; that I myself will not take part in. Therefore, anything I ask of you; I will be alongside of you all the way as a team. The way it's meant to be. Do you understand?"

"Sir yes sir."

After she's done her laps she goes back to attention. He tosses her a rifle and they go over some drills. He nods in approval. She was precise and perfected each in a timely matter. Steve even had her try some in motion drills as they marched about the field. Yet again she had precision.

"Attenhut!"

Bella pivoted her foot and faced him. She saluted him. He saluted in return.

"Present Arms!"

She presented.

"Order Arms!"

She brought down her rifle.

"Port arms, Arms!"

She brought up her rifle diagonally with both hands.

"Left shoulder, Arms!"

Bella did as ordered.

"About left, Face."

She pivoted her foot turning sharply.

"March!"

She marched forward for a bit.

"Halt."

She came to a stop.

"About FACE!"

She pivoted completely around. He came over and took the rifle from her hand.

"You're a fast learner aren't you Private Swan?"

"Sir yes sir."  
He nodded in thought.

"You need things bumped up a bit don't you?"  
A small smile forms along her face.

"Sir yes sir."  
He placed down their rifles and paced around in thought. He looks back to the rifle then to her. Steve narrows his eyes.

"At ease... rest…"

She nods.

"I will return shortly."

She looks upon him oddly, but doesn't question it as he takes off in a sprint. She sips from a bottle of water. Before long Steve returns.

She comes to attention and salutes. He nods as his hands were full.

"At ease."

He hands her a weighted vest, wristlets, and anklets. Steve grabs her rifle.

"Attenhut!"

She snaps to attention. He places the rifle into her hand.

"You seem to have aced this very obstacle. However, have you ever ran it with arms?"

"Sir no sir."

He nods.

"Then you're to do this each morning. Until you've perfected it. You're to put on these as well; adding to the difficulty. This will cause you to become weary at a faster pace. Your body will hurt like hell. You will want to give in. You will want to plead for it to end. But you will not stop and you will not plead… Will you Private Swan?"

"Sir no sir!"

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm a U.S Soldier sir."  
"That's right."

Bella nods.

"Fall out Private!"

She takes off and begins. He too packs himself down. He grabs a rifle and follows behind her. Bella tries her best not to get discouraged. Steve had already run the course twice as she was barely finishing her first round. Just as she came around to start her second round he was on his third. She gritted her teeth. Even through the crisp cold air about them she was sweating. It didn't help she often dropped her gun. Especially, during the climbing parts; after the sixth time of dropping her gun. Bella furiously growled out.

"Son of a bitch."

Steve stops and turns.

"Excuse me?"

Her eyes widen. An _oh shit_ look came about her face.

"Not you sir I… I keep dropping my rifle."

He looks to the ground.

"Then you can pick it up; after you give me twenty, knuckles to your rifle! You will watch that mouth of yours Private!"

She swallows back nervously.  
"Sir yes sir. I do apologize sir."

He turns quickly. Once he's facing the other way; he smirks shaking his head. Bella's nerves were shot as she continued. She thought she'd have a heart attack. She couldn't believe she'd just said that and in front of freaking Captain America. She felt like a complete horse's asses.

She continued about doing her best to hold on to her rifle. She began to watch Steve more closely as he continued about. Curiosity flowed about as she wondered how he kept from dropping his rifle. The more attention she paid she picked up a few pointers. She took in a breath and tried for herself. The one she hadn't thought of was when he went under the trip wire. He moves his body about; with his rifle braced between his arms and inner elbows. She merely tried to drag the gun along with her. She softly laughed upon herself. His methods were much cleverer than the route she'd been taken. She began to follow his methods still she dropped her gun a few times, but not near as much. Her body was in excruciating pain as they continued. She wanted nothing more than to pass out.

They continued this for another hour. He came to a stop and watched her run the course once. He nodded to himself seeing how her body was beginning to give in. The point was to have her doing this damn near blindfolded when he was done with her.

"Front and center!"

She rushes over and comes to attention.

"Parade rest."

She positions herself.

"You will now join the others. Eat and rest. You will meet me back here in 1500."

"Sir yes sir."

She salutes and he salutes in return. He watches as she heads off. Steve then gathers everything picking up for now. Once she enters the cafeteria and grabs her tray. Bella sits alone like usual. Her stomach growled. She hadn't realized how hungry she was. Bella grabbed her fork and went to eat her food. Douglas and his group of friends walked by. One of them grabbed her tray and emptied it into the trash. They laughed and continued on outside. Bella took in a breath and grabbed a pint of milk. She downed it quickly; before anyone had a chance to take it from her.

She then went back to the barracks. Bella drank a bottle of water as the hunger pains continued. She then looked around the barracks it felt weird being isolated now. She placed her headphones on and kicked back on her bed. She shut her eyes for a moment. Bella hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep. Not until she heard the blowing of a whistle outside. She shot up and looked to the time.

"Shit…" She grumbled and nearly fell out of the bed; rushing out the door.

He shook his head as she exited the barracks.

"I'm so sorry sir I…"

He cocked a brow.

"Pardon?"

Her eyes widened. She realized she spoke out of line and hadn't properly addressed him yet. She snapped to attention. She saluted him and he returned.

"I will not listen to any excuses you may have. I gave you specific orders. You have defied those orders. You kept me waiting..." He sighs with full on irritation.

"Follow me."

"Sir yes sir."

Once they get to the field. He turns towards her.

"Attenhut!"

She comes to attention. She swallows back nervously.

"You will drop down and give me 50! Then you will roll over and give me 50 setups prefect ones or I will make you start over! From there you owe me 20 laps! Do we have an understanding?"

"Sir yes sir."

He nods.

"Get started."

Yet again he floors her. He too drops down. She can't help, but to cut him and offbeat glance.

This was her punishment. So why was he partaking in it as well? As though he could sense her eyes on him. He answered as though she'd simply asked out loud.

"As I said before a team… When you screw up Private Swan you take the team down along with you. Each decision you make affects those around you. If you fall, I fall right along with you. Like a domino effect. You must take precaution in the choices you make, always."

"Sir yes sir."

She utters softly.

"I don't believe I heard you Private!"

"Hooah sir!"

A genuine grin comes about his face.

Bella finishes her set. She then rolls over starting her setups. He stops for a moment observing her. He raises up and makes his way over. He plants his hands on her boots.

"Start over. You're to come all the way up. You're barely managing a full setup Private!"

"Sir yes sir."

She brings herself up properly now as he continues to keep his hands where they are. He looked upon her for a moment. She'd taken off her fatigue jacket after her running the course earlier. She too was now in her white undershirt. Steve found himself having to look away. Each time she brought herself up he caught himself staring at her breasts. Ok Steve you hypocrite… he thought bitterly. He couldn't help, but to take notice of her sex appeal. She had that innocence about her only adding to it. Despite everything, it was her eyes he took the most notice off. They were hazel and taunting.

Afterword they hopped up and started their laps. He then began set her up for some repelling exercises. Steve helped her get into the harness and strapped in. That in itself was torture he stood directly behind her. Her scent carried over knocking him for a loop. He did his best to concentrate. Certain urges were coming over him. Ones he knew were wrong unprofessional. He could and would not act on these desires; no matter how heavy they were.

Bella could feel the heat of his breath traveling along her neck. That's how close he was as he strapped her in. It caused her to feel heated and funny all over. A feeling she'd never had before. It made her blush as it traveled to other regions. Stupid virgin… He's your mentor knock it off! Not only that, but he's freaking Captain America. He's got plenty of women to choose from. He doesn't see you that way. Quit acting stupid… She blushed again as their bodies were pressed up against one another. He was giving her a push towards the climb ahead. Once she leveled her feet. He handed her some gloves so she wouldn't tear up her hands.

Steve didn't bother strapping himself in. He just grabbed on to the rope. He gave the go ahead and they began to make their way up. He then showed her how to come back down properly. They worked on this for about an hour. He then moved on to other climbing obstacles. He wanted to teach her about balance, patience, and then work on timing. Whilst they went about he gave her the run down to proper dealings with certain situations. As he was going over this at one point Bella got her ankle tangled into one of the ropes she was scurrying across. She gasped out as she lost concentration and her entire body came down as she dangled from the ankle. She gritted her teeth as her entire weight was on that one ankle.

Steve quickly made his way over and began to untangle her.

"Heads up!"

She braced herself as she came down on the netting beneath them.

"That's why we take our time Private!" He scolds as he drops down beside her.

"That could have been a far worse situation. You got sloppy because, you were in a hurry. What's the hurry?! Surely, nothing worth breaking your damn ankle over! Now start over and do it right!"

"Sir yes sir."

He takes notice of her limping a bit as she makes her way off the ropes. She doesn't complain or say a word. She continues on and finishes the course as he commanded. After she's completed this correctly. He looks to her.

"Take your boot off Private Swan."

She looks to him confused, but does as she's told.

"Sock too."

She removes the sock and he nods. Her ankle was already bruising and swollen.

"You're to head to the barracks and take care of that at once. You're no good to me wounded Private Swan. We will start again early morning."

"Sir yes sir."

She salutes and he salutes and return. She starts to walk away.

"That's another thing Private… Eat! I can hear your damn stomach from here!"

She softly sighs.

"Sir yes sir."

He saw the look on her face, but couldn't quite read what it was.

"Starving yourself is not acceptable. I need you at your fullest potential. If you cannot give me that you're no use to me. I expected you rested, hydrated, and with a full stomach first thing in the morning. That and we will have no more tardiness. Is that understood?"

"Sir yes sir."  
"You're dismissed."

Another week had passed. There were no more instances of her being tardy. She was beginning to grasp the training he'd set up. However, Bella began to grow weaker, paler; he even noticed that she was losing weight. He decided to find out for himself what exactly was going on. She never spoke a word nor complained. She continued about their training. Often enough he wondered how she even stood on two feet; much less preformed the task given to her.

Steve took it upon himself to discreetly follow her to the cafeteria one day. He stayed hidden to where he could merely take a peek inside. He saw her with her tray. She at a table keeping to herself. It didn't take long for him to have his answer. Bella wasn't starving herself. She was having her food taken away from her. He noticed how she quickly stuffed a couple rolls into her jacket. He thought that was odd behavior. Until he saw Douglas and the others make their way over. They quickly snagged her tray and dumped it out. Something she was apparently used to. She didn't even react. She just sat there and watched as it took place. They high fived one another and left. What infuriated Steve the most was how the sergeant took notice, he did nothing. He sat there and finished his food. Steve gritted his teeth.

Steve just wasn't aware of how bad things were at this camp. He'd never been so ashamed! These were U.S SOLDIERS! They stood for AMERICA! Something he took much pride and devotion in. Yet this was one of the worst groups he'd ever come across. He couldn't' believe half of the things he was witnessing. They weren't just starving Bella. He'd overheard them talking about her and saying some of the worst things imaginable. They weren't even aware he was in the area. He stayed hidden and discreet.

If he had known what was to eventually come he'd have dealt with them at that very moment. He hadn't a clue… He knew about hazing how this was an ongoing thing for most bootcamps. He just never dreamed they'd take it to the extent they had. Much less to another U.S soldier and a woman at that. Steve had gone to discuss the issues with Private Swan. He'd also taken upon himself to grab some pizza so she'd actually eat. He never dreamed he'd walk in on what he had.

* * *

Bella lay down and shut her eyes. She had her alarm set for her next session with Steve. She was so sound asleep she never heard the men enter the room. She awoke in a panic as Douglas clamped his hand over her mouth. They blew a fog horn right in her ear. She struggled to lift up in the bed. The others kept her pinned down.

Douglas roughly cupped her chin.

"So you like screwing the Captain? You sucking some cock? You think we don't know what this is? Why the hell would he personally choose you?! You're NOTHING! LOOK AT YOU! I could break you in half! You think you're so fucking special! First off you think you're too good to date anyone here. Captain America comes along and you're all up in arms. Following him around like the little slut you are! You're nothing more than one of his little groupie whores. He's using you! He knows what a tight little bitch you are."

Bella grits her teeth.  
"I bet he likes fucking your tight little ass. Is that why he has you here away from everyone else? Having you all to himself, easy access? Are you a screamer?"

Bella kicks out her legs and sends Douglas up against the nightstand. She breaks out of the others hold. She takes the lamp and smashes it into Douglas's face.

"WATCH WHAT YOU SAY PRICK! HE'S NOTHING LIKE THAT!"

The others laugh.

"So it must be true!"

"You haven't a clue what you're talking about Douglas! Now leave at once!"

"Nah… I think you need to learn a little lesson. May be it's time we get a piece of what he's getting."

He reaches over and grabs her by the roots of her hair. He slams her up against the wall. Douglas socks her in the gut. He then punches her across the face. He leans into her ear.

"By the time we're done with you; you'll be wrecked for anyone else."  
She sends back her elbow. She quickly reverses the pin. Bella bust his lip open. Then she quickly turns to a guy coming up behind her. She shoves him back and he hits his head on the wall. She swings at another guy as he comes for her as well. He stumbles back taking a good hit. Bella turns back around. She goes to knee Douglas in the crotch and the other three yank her back. They hold her down as Douglas makes his way over. He rips her shirt open. He grabs her roughly by the hair again.

"If you tell a single soul. We will make your life ten times more hell than it is already slut!"

They force her into a corner. One of them yanks down her pants and the others drop theirs as well.

"Fuck look at that…"

Douglas says with a smile grabbing himself. He leans into her as the others hold her down.

Douglas is suddenly sent sailing across the barrack. One of the others get knocked up against the wall. Steve forces his arm back. Bella gasp out as she hears it snap. Steve shoves him onto the ground. He grabs another by the collar of his shirt. He decks him across the face. Bella quickly pulled up her pants. And tried to cover herself best she could. Steve took off his shirt and handed it to Bella. She put it on. He grabbed the other one and tossed him through the door. He landed outside up against a tree. Steve grabs Douglas and slams his fist into his gut. He then rams his knee into Douglas's crotch. He tosses him outside as well. He grabs the other two and they shared the same fate. The four of them groaned out in pain as they lay in a pile outside of the barracks.

"Bella…" Making the first time he'd ever called her by her first name.

She looks upon Steve. He sighs shaking his head. He wasn't even sure what to say. Full on shame filled his heart. Anger coursed through him. He cupped her chin gently checking her over. They'd beat the hell out of her. However, he noticed she'd put up a good fight. A few had some pretty good marks; that he knew hadn't come from him.

"I'll be right back. I got to take care of those assholes first. They will be dishonorably charged. Once they are out of the infirmary. They will be arrested! You have my word."

Bella nods and she looks to the ground. Steve shut his eyes for a moment; knowing she was fighting the urge to cry. He said nothing else as he made his way out. He took care of the men as promised.

Once she knew Steve wasn't within sight. Bella looked around the room. Her heart raced as everything was coming to play. It was all beginning to hit as too what truly took place. She rushed out of the barracks and gagged. She'd nothing to puke up so she merely dry heaved. She reached to her gut as it ached greatly now. Bella forced herself to come to a full stand. She made her way back inside. She grew furious as she began to cry. The heated tears ran down her face and she hated them. She felt betrayed by their appearance. She began to toss whatever she could reach across the room. Bella screamed out as she ran out of things to throw.

"Hey…" He spoke softly.

She jumped and turned. Their eyes locked as he leaned into the doorway. He made his way inside and ran his fingers through his hair. This felt personal to him now. He wasn't even sure why. It enraged him more than anything that it was _HER_! Steve looked about the destructed room. He slowly approached her. He gently took her hand and sits her on the bed. He placed the pizza box beside her. He handed her a soda.

"Eat Bella…" He continued to speak softly and began to clean up.

Like she were in a trance; Bella opened the pizza box. Her stomach embarrassingly growled loud enough they both heard it. Something about that made her close the box. She covered her face. Steve made his way over. He sat beside her and neither said a word. He simply hugged her and let her cry it out.

He'd encouraged her to finally eat. Once she was done. Bella looked him in the eyes.

"Thank you sir."

"Bella, for today it's just Steve." She nods and sips from her soda.

After they ate; Steve got out the first aid kit. He doctored up her face. Steve got her to open up somewhat about her personal life and where she came from. He too talked a bit about his history. Without realizing it they'd been talking for hours. It was almost time for lights out. Steve came to his feet.

"I'll see you in the morning." He hinted.

She nodded.

"Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Steve."

He smiled warmly and made his way out.

* * *

Bella woke the next morning to him banging loudly on a pot. They continued like normal. Only today, once they were done with their usual sessions. He got some foamed sparring gear. Considering everything he figured she could use the stress release. That and she needed the knowledge. He just didn't realize the amount of sexual tension that would be behind it. He'd swore she was having the same issues. Yet neither spoke of it. Even he blushed a couple times during certain circumstances. The worst was when she'd actually managed to get him in a pin. Bella had his wrists pinned down and stared him down. He had to quickly roll her off him. He sent her to rest as he gathered himself. He damn near popped a boner on her. After what those bastards pulled; he'd be damned if he put her through more dishonor. He was getting irritated with himself. The more time progressed as he trained Bella. The more the impulses came about. That was never his intention. Sure he took notice of her attractiveness the moment he first saw her. That wasn't why he took her in. It was the way she lit into those guys. The way she stood up for herself. That and when he watched her run that obstacle the way she had. Something about her struck a chord within him.

After that one day there were no more reoccurrences. She never saw Douglas and the others again. Steve had kept his word. They went back to their training. As time progressed he'd bump it up. He couldn't get over how fast she picked up on everything he'd taught her. She was also a natural with any gun he tried her on. She could damn near fire any target he gave. He had her join the others in practice of actual battle. He watched as she sparred as they went about real life battle situations. A prideful grin came along his face as often enough she was the one leading the others or they'd not know what to do and they'd be looking to her for advice. Steve Rogers was right from the beginning. Bella Swan had a higher purpose. It wasn't the army. No she belonged somewhere else. He continued to watch in sheer amazement. Bella had managed to not only free the hostages, but she led them to safety. Then returned leading the others in taking down the enemies. Once they were done with their mission. Steve full on clapped.

"Now that's what I wanted to see! That right there is what's needed! I got proposition for you Private Swan!"

She looks to him oddly and takes off her helmet.

"Follow me."

She nods and follows as he begins walking towards the barrack. Once they enter the room. He looks directly upon her.

"You are free to speak as you wish now. Give me your honest thoughts on what I've to offer you."

He tells her all about SHIELD and what they stand for. What her new life would detail of if she follows this path instead of the army. He also tells her that how he began. He was one of the very first SHIELD agents. This seemed to intrigue her interest. He answered her questions and he too asked her a few. Once they were done he patiently waited as she looked to be in thought.

"When would I start?"

"I'd get you a flight out this weekend. Colonel Fury would be anxiously waiting your arrival. I've already given him a bit of the scoop on you. Couldn't help myself. All I can say is I was right about you. This is your decision though Bella. Don't let my influence direct you either way. I want this to be your choice and yours alone. If you wish to stay here and progress. I will not stand in your way. You also have my fullest respect and admiration whatever your decision. I can honestly say. I rather hate that our session has come to an end. It was a true pleasure and honor."  
She beams at his words.

"Thank you sir."

"No thank you. I mean that wholeheartedly."

Both however, found themselves struggling with their emotions. They'd grown fond of one another greatly. If it wasn't for the fact he had to head out first thing in the morning. He'd ask her out since there was no longer a conflict of interest. But he had no business dragging her into anything of the sort. His life was complicated and he hardly stayed in one place. He was always needed somewhere. It wouldn't be fair to any woman. There was just something about her. He'd never want to hurt Bella. She was different from other women.

"I'd take great honor in following in your footsteps Captain."

He smiles.

"You've no idea how much that means. I've a feeling you're going to go a long ways. They'll be lucky to have you. I only wish I'd more time in which to get to know you on a more personal level. I took pleasure in your company."

Bella smiles in return.

"Permission to speak freely…"

"You already had it, but yes proceed."

"I was afraid you'd be an egotistical jerk the first time we met."

He chokes back in laughter a bit.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah…" She says with a nice red hue to her face.

"To be honest there was a time; where I rather was. That was a few years back. There comes a time; where you learn humbleness is the best way to go. I'm no better than any other soldier out there Bella. Just as you and everyone else. We're equals, a team, that's how it's meant to be. We all fight to serve one purpose and one only. We serve, protect, and honor our country and serve under God."

She nods feeling rather gloomy.

"Is something wrong?"

"No."  
He takes back a breath.

"When do you leave?"

"First thing tomorrow morning."

Her heart did that dropping thing.

"Oh…" She said with disappointment.

"Something's come up and I got to be on the first flight out."

"Will you at least say goodbye before you go?"

He narrows his eyes studying her.

"I most certainly will."

* * *

The next morning aka bootcamp graduation. Out of habit Bella opens her eyes. Now would have been the usual time; Steve woke her with something loud, annoying, or just flat out scary as hell. She rolls over to look at the time. She gasps out as he's lying on top of the covers. He was looking to the ceiling with a smile about his face.

"Morning sweetie!" He said all chipper like.

She falls out of the bed. His eyes widen and he looks over. He chuckles a bit.

"You ok?!"

"Um… Hooah…" She utters.

But stays on the ground for a moment. He comes to his feet and helps her up. They gaze upon one other for a moment.

"Here as promised."

She nods and swallows back. She hated that knotted up feeling in her throat. He clears his throat. He takes her hand and kisses it.

"Like I said before… an honor. Good luck in your graduation and future Bella. Colonel Nick Fury will be awaiting your arrival bright and early Saturday morning."

He takes in a breath and heads towards the door.

"Steve…"

He freezes and slowly turns back around. Bella rushes over and hugs him. He softly chuckles.

She drops her hold and takes a step back. She salutes him once more. He salutes in return and from there they part ways… Not seeing one another until a few years later.


	3. Stealing Home

Chapter 3

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Please read then leave your review. Thanks!**_

Bella rolls over. Bruce nodded her way as he stood off to a corner of the room. Bella raises up and brings her feet off the hospital bed.

"What the hell?"

She growls and rips the heart monitoring pads off her.

"What's this shit?"

She goes to take out her IV. Bruce stops her.

"I don't have time for this."

"You were having irregular heart patterns; it was just a precaution. I believe that's why you passed out."  
She grits her teeth.

"I need to be out there! NOT IN HERE!"

She goes for the IV again. Bruce looks over to her heart monitor as it picks up again. She grabs at her heart. Her body begins to sweat profusely. Bruce narrows his eyes and feels her forehead.

"You need to calm down." He says softly.

Bruce tapered his eyes upon the engagement ring on her finger. He says nothing. This was a situation he never thought he'd be in. Here he was with his estranged daughter. The both of them completely alone as the others continued to fight. They'd been working together off and on for three years. Still Bella hadn't a clue he was her father. With her life as difficult as it was already. He hadn't the heart to tell her. No matter how badly he felt the urge.

At first he was thrown off completely when he first meet Fury's "new" SHIELD team. He damn near passed out when he looked upon her. It kept everything within him not to react. He couldn't get over just how small the world truly was. What where the odds right? He was an Avenger and his daughter was now a SHIELD agent. At first he hated the mere idea; the danger behind it all. He hated her facing that on a daily basis. Yet as a father as well he felt a sense of pride. Not only that, but after working with her off and on for three years. He'd begun to see that she was easily one of the best SHIELD agents they had. Because, of her a lot of lives had be saved throughout the years. The only ones that even knew the truth was he and Tony. No one else even had a clue that they were related.

"Where am I anyhow?" She looks around.

"Avenger's headquarters."

"Why would you bring me here? Shouldn't I be at SHIELD instead?"

He half smiles shaking his head.

"I'm not so sure Hulk would pass security."

She sighs.

"Right…"

She brings her feet over the edge of the bed and starts to rise.

"Agent Swan I strongly advise you lay back down and get some rest."

"I'll rest when Ultron and those droids are taken out of the picture."

"It's being handled."

"Dr. Banner, I appreciate your help, but I have a job to do."

She rips out the IV and quickly places a hand over the area putting pressure on it. Bella looks around.

"Which way is out?"

He sighs and folds his arms about his chest.

"Dr. Banner…" She says with slight irritation.

He finally points, but knew she wouldn't even make it to the door. Sure enough she takes five steps that direction. He catches her before she hits the floor. Bruce carries her back to the hospital bed and sets her up yet again.

* * *

Thor turns just in time to see a familiar shield flying right for Ultron. Ultron is sent throughout the city flying through multiple buildings. The shield returns to its rightful owner. Thor nods towards him.

"It's about time!"

"Yeah I believe it's safe to say you're fashionably late." Iron Man adds as he zips past.

"Try three years late." Thor mimics.

Captain America sighs.

"Yeah, yeah… I got a bit side tracked." He says with a shrug as they rush over towards Ultron.

Captain America turns to see Colonel Fury and Agent Nelson. He wondered where _she_ was. The one person he'd looked forward to seeing most. He looks up to see Iron Man and Ultron battling it out. Meanwhile, they were taking out droids left and right. He was glad to see that Ultron took a pretty good hit with his shield and was starting to malfunction somewhat.

As Fury came into closer proximity. Captain America took out a couple droids. He nodded towards Agent Nelson as he fired one coming right for him. Once they had a second's break he turned to Fury.

"Agent Swan?" He questioned.

Fury sighs.

"She's back at headquarters… Avenger's headquarters."

"What's she doing there?" He asked curiously whilst tossing his shield throughout the air again; at another set of droids.

"There were some complications."

Captain America narrows his eyes, but they keep going.

"How many of these things are there?!"

He questions looking around.

"Who knows Jarvis done lost his AI mind."  
"Apparently."

That was another thing he noticed. Where was the big guy?

"And Hulk?"

"With Agent Swan." Fury answers gruffly.

He looks around and starts to come up with a plan. Black Widow had been on her own mission as well leaving them even more shorthanded. He also took notice that Thor wasn't quite acting himself. Something was off. In fact something was dreary about the entire group; the more attention he paid. He'd begun to worry even more about Agent Swan.

He forced his personal feelings at bay for the moment. He knew they'd been at this for a week now. It was time to rid of Ultron once and for all. He began to send them to their post.

Iron Man knew if they could just take out Ultron the other droids would malfunction eventually. It was because of Ultron they even functioned. Captain America's shield was the one thing that could even attempt to break through that adamantium exterior of Ultron's. He'd already got one good blow. If he could just manage to get in a few more hits. Captain America looked up in thought; even better if he could merely take his head.

However, the battle continued on for two more days. They finally were able to bring Ultron down. During those two days he had never seen the Avengers or even SHIELD this way. There were no jokes. This was the most serious he'd ever seen them. Iron Man himself had nothing quirky or sarcastic to say. They all simply went about the mission.

Thor gritted his teeth as he managed to get a hold on Ultron. He'd his entire body wrapped around him as they came crashing down. Iron Man sent out a beam towards Ultron. Thor leaped out of it's way as it hit across Ultron's chest. Captain America prepared his shield as Thor forced Ultron back to his feet. Thor conducted out a paralyzing bolt throughout Ultron.

"NOW!" Thor shouted.

He nodded and aimed his shield right for Ultron's head. Iron Man quickly yanked Thor out of the way as the shield went completely through taking Ultron's head. It barely missed Thor as he was pulled out of harm's way.

Iron man looked up and sure enough his assumption was right. The droids began to malfunction one by one. They began to fall from the sky. Hundreds of them dropping down like flies.

"This could take a while to clean up." Iron Man mentioned.

"I believe you're right."

Hawkeye leaped down off a nearby building. He had a burrito in his hand. Captain America reared back a bit.

"Where the hell did you get a burrito and why?"

He shrugged and looked around.

"Ran out of arrows?"

Iron Man smarted.

"You do know I can do more than archery?"

Iron Man shrugs.

"Could've fooled me."

Still Agent Swan was a no show. So was the Hulk. It took them a few days to clean up the aftermath…

* * *

"You can't keep me here!"

Bruce half laughs.

"I beg to differ. You seem to have forgotten about the big green guy."

Bella shudders in thought.

"That's so not fair!"  
He smiles on how childlike she sounded at that moment.

"It is what it is."

"We should be out there helping them!"

The heart monitor he has strapped to her now goes off. She looks to it annoyed.

"Now would be a good time to relax."

"Do I really have to wear this stupid thing?"

He nods. He puts on his glasses and starts to scribble something down on a notepad.

"What is that? What are you writing down?"

She yanks the pad out from his hold.

"You're keeping notes on me?!"

"It's just a precaution."

She shakes her head.

"I'm fine!"

"You hungry?"

She looks to him as if he's lost his mind.

"We both gotta eat right?"

Bella sighs and looks out the window.

"More people are dying…" She says softly.

He looks upon her not sure what to say.

"My dad and Jane!" She shuts her eyes thinking about the little girl as well.

They had pulled out twenty people out of that bunker. In attempt to save them; they died anyhow. Not a single one of them lived. They died because she made a judgment call. She'd hoped that he was about to destroy her instead. That was the direction his aim was after all. He even nodded directly upon her as though he were going to. Bella had purposely not looked to the others in hopes he'd stay locked on to her! She was wrong; at the last second his aim had changed. She watched as it happened! She just stood there and watched it happen! Jane and Charlie were dead, because of her! Her hands balled up.

"I'm not hungry."

She knew he wouldn't let her leave. So she went roaming about the building. If she was going to be forced to stay here. She might as well get to know the place. It was huge. She could tell they had it built for when Dr. Banner went all rampage on them.

Bruce took his glasses off and tossed them onto the desk. He rubbed his eyes shut. He wasn't sure how to go about any of this. Bruce picked up the blood sample he'd taken; when she was asleep. His hands shook a bit as he held the tube. He wanted to test it. Yet he feared the outcome. All the signs were there though and that scared the living shit out of him. The more he watched her. The heart patterns, her sweat spells, the way her body shook all over; when she was pushed too far. He didn't want to believe it. He couldn't fathom it. He'd never forgive himself. He looked to the sample once more. He sighed and refrigerated it for now. He hadn't the heart to run the lab. He kept telling himself it was just his imagination. It was just the fear that had his suspicions coming to play. She was fine… She'd be fine…

After wandering around for a bit Bella came across the gym. She stepped inside looking around. A smile came out her face as she saw a particular locker, Captain America's. She looked around and took in a breath. Skillfully, she managed to break into the locker. She blushed knowing what she was doing was entirely wrong. It'd been three years since anyone had even seen or heard from him. In fact she was the last person to have seen him. She was merely curious. She saw a black duffle back full of workout equipment. He'd a stack of workout clothes folded nice and neatly inside; a pair of shoes and some socks. She bit her lower lip in thought. She picked up one of his shirts and breathed it in. She felt very wrong in what she was doing. She'd die if anyone caught her. Frank in particular. She wrinkled her nose in thought.

They'd worked together for three years it took her two years to finally agree to a date. She hadn't wanted to date anyone; since she'd returned from boot camp. She remembered feeling silly in hopes that maybe Captain Steve Rogers would make an appearance; somewhere in her life. That there was a small amount of hope; that he too would see something in her. Nevertheless, time continued to fly and there was no word. A bit of fear had hit as well to his safety and she prayed to God each night he was alive and well somewhere out there. After two years of no word and feeling stupid about the entire idea after all. She finally agreed to dating Agent Frank Nelson. They now lived together and would be married by this time next year. He had made it clear he didn't want matters rushed on the idea. That they should remain engaged for a while first. That too felt odd to her, but she shrugged it off to being another "man" thing. Frank was just like that. He always had everything already set out on the table more or less. He put his mind to something and that was that. She saw no point in arguing over it. Fairly, she was in no hurry to get married. So she could care less about when it took place.

They had been dating for about a year now. They'd been engaged for a week. Honestly, she almost said no. It was just something about how he proposed. It felt so cold so business like. They were at a hotel on SHIELD business. They'd just made love. It wasn't long afterword he presented her with the ring. There was no mention of love or any of the such. In fact he more or less made it clear; that since they'd been together for almost a year and they both worked for SHIELD; that it only made sense they tie the knot. She looked to the ring again. She realized something else. Frank had never even told her he'd loved her. Not once. Yet he'd proposed. She took in a breath. Nevertheless, she'd told him plenty of times she loved him. And she did… However, it just was an awkward feeling relationship often enough.

She just didn't feel the way she'd heard it was supposed to feel. She felt comfortable in their situation. Other than that there was no real thrill. Not like she'd hoped. He was attractive, the sex wasn't too bad, he was one hell of an agent, and he treated her right. It also seemed that the ladies loved him. Women often enough threw themselves at him. Which caused a bit of jealousy at first, in her field however, she learned that just went with it. Men often came on to her as well. Not near as much as Frank. Certainly, not as much as the Avengers such as Black Widow, men absolutely loved her. Bella could see why. She was beautiful and one hell of a bad ass. Thor was the funniest one. He was so clueless and so in love with Jane. He never even noticed the sheer about of women that flocked to him or gawked for that matter. Even as her best friend Bella knew he was rather hot. He was a god after all.

"Jane…" She whispered in thought.

She too was one of Bella's friends. Jane and Darcy had grown close to Bella over the years. They had a lot in common. The three of them were highly intelligent, yet knew how to let loose and have fun. They had often met for lunch and were known to have their outings. That in which usually left them coming home in the wee hours of the morning drunk off their asses. Darcy was a trip for sure. Bella's heart sank at the mere idea of giving her the news. Jane and Darcy were like sisters. Damn near inseparable.

Frank yet again entered her mind. Yet she was going through Captain America's locker; like some teenage girl. She rolled her eyes in thought feeling awfully foolish.

"You should be ashamed of yourself. You're fucking engaged." She uttered softly.

She looked back to the gym in thought.

"If the big green guy wouldn't let her fight out there. Then she could at least release some stress in here." She looked down to her SHIELD clothing. She turned back to Captain America's locker.

She shrugged and opened it again. She grabbed one of his shirts and his gray sweatpants. She pulled her hair into a ponytail. She rolled her eyes at the heart monitor around her chest. It was uncomfortable as hell. Charlie and Jane entered her mind again. Bella swallowed back. She wondered how Thor was handling things out there. Bella couldn't' stand this. She was never one to be on the sidelines EVER! Fucking Hulk! She half growled in thought. Her monitor went off.

"Oh shut up!" She snapped at it.

Bella walked over to the punching bag. She wrapped up her hands.

Bella swung at the punching bag in thought. She'd lost Renee not long ago. Established, the woman hadn't had much to do with her over the years. She was still her mother. It still hurt. What upset her even more; knowing she was at the funeral of a complete stranger damn near. Her mother had a brain aneurism. The cause was never truly discovered. It was just another one of those mysteries in Bella's life. Bella literally had no family left. Charlie was it. He too was now gone. She continued to punch at the bag. The flashes hit again as she remembered holding him. The way he told her it was ok… IT WASN'T! She let him die! She stood there like a fucking idiot and watched them all die! Part of her hoped Thor would end her very existence himself. She wasn't sure how she could live with herself. She wouldn't even fight him if he came after her. She wouldn't blame him. She'd accept whatever fate she had following this. She deserved it! Bella had let both teams down. She failed them all!

"Fall in Agent Swan!"

Like clockwork engrained into her. Bella turned and came to attention. Her jaw dropped and her monitor perked up. None other than Captain America stood before her. She saluted and he saluted in return. He smiled.

"Well do I get a hug or not?!"

She slowly approached him in disbelief. He opened his arms and she dove in. He hugged her and twirled her around. He placed her back down and looked her over. He lowered his hood.

He narrowed his eyes taking a better look.

"Are those my workout clothes?"

She swallowed back in thought.

"Bella, did you break into my locker?"

She cleared her throat.

"That's a lot of questions Captain."

He laughs.

"It's really good to see you and it's Steve." He says not able to stop gazing upon her.

She looks him over feeling as though she were in shock.

"Yeah it's been what three years or so?"

He nods.

"Too long…" He declares softly.

She takes the wraps off her hands. His focus goes to the ring on her finger. He shut his eyes for a moment. He felt as though he'd got punched right in the gut. That was something he'd hoped he wouldn't come back to. But he knew it was bound to happen. Three years… a lot can happen. He forced it back and took her hand looking to the ring.

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"Agent Frank Nelson."

He raises his brows taken by surprise.

"Well congratulations. When's the big day?"

"Not for some time and thanks."

Bella suddenly felt like a horrible person. She wished he hadn't seen the ring. She'd forgotten about it. What's wrong with me? She thought. She was engaged! Shouldn't she be happy about it? Willingly showing off her ring with pride? Celebrating even? Then why did it feel like a sudden death sentence? Frank didn't deserve that. How would she feel if it were the other way around? Bella couldn't' belief herself! The moment Steve saw the ring she felt like she died. She'd spent two years waiting for him. She wanted to laugh at herself now. Honestly, could she act any more foolish? What's not to say he's engaged or even married as well now? He could have children for all she knew.

"So what about you?"

He looked upon the heart monitor around her chest. He'd just realized what it was.

"Why are you wearing that?"

She sighs.

"Dr. Banner's keeping tabs on me. He seems to think my heart has some abnormal patterns or something. But I'm fine. He won't let me go back out and join the others. I've been freaking sidelined."

He nods and makes his way to his locker. He grabs some clothes to change into.

"It's over now."  
"What is?"  
"Ultron's no more so are the droids."  
"Wait… you were out there?!"  
He nods.

"Yes Bella, I arrived a few days ago."

"And I missed it?!"

He looks to her strangely.

"I missed the chance to fight with Captain America?!"

He chuckles.

"There's always next time."

Thor enters the gym and they both freeze looking upon one another. Bella cuts him a guilty expression. Her throat knotted up.

"Isa…" He said softly.  
"Thor I…" She lowered her head in shame.

Steve looks over in wonder. He pulled one of his shirts over his head; changing out of his suit. Thor shakes his head.

"Sorry is such a shitty word for what I've done." She says softly.

Steve looks to Thor completely lost.  
"Sorry?" Thor questions.

"What have you to be sorry for?"

"Come on Thor even you saw it! They died because of my carelessness."  
"Whatever nonsense you're talking needs to stop. We both know that isn't true!" He fired back not believing the words coming from her mouth.

"Oh come on it's true! Jane and Charlie died because of me! You lost Jane because of me!"

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH NOW!" Thor rumbles.

"That's not true and you know it!"  
"The hell it isn't!"

Her monitor sky rockets. Steve looks to her alarmed. She grits her teeth and rips the monitor off.

"AND JUST HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GOING TO TRY AND KILL YOUSELF TODAY ISA?!" Thor bellows and picks the monitor back up.

"I should have died! That's what was meant to happen. He was supposed to kill me not them. I was the bait! That's how I had meant for it to be. IT was ME! NOT THEM! NOT CHARLIE, JANE, AND THAT LITTLE GIRL! A girl in which I don't even have a name to call her! ONE LIFE! ONE! MINE! In the exchange of twenty!"

She reaches to her heart. Thor and Steve come towards her.

"Don't… I'm fine."  
She shuts her eyes for a moment.

"You cannot blame yourself. When we both know the truth. I was there too Isa. There was nothing either of us could have done."

She nods and her entire body begins to writhe in pain. She takes one step and falls to one knee.

"Dammit…"

Steve and Thor immediately bring her back up. They take her to Dr. Banner. He hops up the moment he sees them bringing her in. He looks her in the eyes and quickly sticks a syringe into her arm.

"What the hell!" She snaps at him.

"I'm sorry."

She looks to him confused. Her eyes roll back and they lay her down.

"What's happening to her?!" Steve says in damn near panic.

Bruce sighs and looks back to the fridge. He knew now was the perfect time to have that lab work done.

"I'm not quite sure, but I don't have a very good feeling about it."

They both look to him puzzled. Tony comes in with Agent Frank.

"How is she?" Frank questions.

Steve steps aside as Frank takes her hand.

"She was fine, but she just had another episode. She'd gone a few days with just a few flutters."

Thor sighs.

"That maybe my fault; I got her worked up."

Steve looked upon Frank in misery. What he wouldn't give to be in his place right now. He just hoped the guy knew how lucky he truly was.

Tony checks Bella over as well. He looks to Bruce a certain way. Bruce shakes his head.

"No way…"

"Shut it!" Bruce warns.

"How do you think she'll feel about that?"

"I mean it Stark!"

"What's going on?!" Steve demands.

Tony laughs.

"Go on now tell them! I'd love to see their faces. Agent Nelson's in particular. I mean if this what I think this is… It's his reaction; I'm mostly curious about!"

"One more word Stark I mean it just one more!" Bruce warns as he was trying to keep it in.

"Would you like for me to tell her? I mean she despises me anyhow. The news might come easier from me."

Bruce grabs Tony by the collar.

"You'll do no such thing. This is my business not yours!"

"And what about her Bruce? Ever think about how this affects the one person who's feelings should matter to you? How do you think she'll feel? Knowing she's been working aside of you off and on all along? For three damn years? Yet you haven't even tried; to come clean about the truth! Three years is a long damn time!"

Tony breaks out of his hold.

"I told you I will handle this. I still got some more tests to run."

"Even if they come out negative; that doesn't change the one FACT! And what about the four other years in which you knew? Let's see she's how old now? 22 or 23?"  
"23…" Bruce says in thought; pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Charming development. Why didn't you tell her? I mean seriously."

Steve was growing highly agitated by the both of them now. He didn't like this little game they were playing. Why was everyone else; Bella included being kept out of the loop? What he truly thought was odd was Frank's behavior. Shouldn't he be freaking out and demanding answers? Steve turned back in thought. He was texting someone on his cell. The guy had a smile on his face! Why would he be smiling at a time like this? The cell phone had some cheesy pop song go off and he took it to another room. Thor and Steve shared the same expression. Steve looked to the others.

"Is he always like that with her?"

Tony half laughs.

"You don't really know him do you?"

"I've only met him a handful of times."  
Tony sighs.  
"Let's just say the guy's a hoot!" Tony says with a wink.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

They grow quiet as he reenters the room.

"So... who ya texting?" Tony taunts.  
Frank cuts Tony a look and shrugs.

"Was it your mother? I truly hope it was."

Tony had his ideas about Frank. Only he hadn't any proof yet. He'd seen him off and on at clubs. When Bella wasn't around he was very flirtatious. Quite the ladies' man in fact. Not that Tony ever saw him screwing around. Not that Tony could talk either, but since he and Pepper… well Tony had stayed pretty grounded. Not so much for Frank though. Bella hadn't a clue what he was truly like when she was nowhere around. He was another person indeed. Frank liked them young, rich and often enough in multiples. He just hadn't been caught with his pants down yet. The closest thing Tony had was him accepting a very risqué lap dance. He smirked in memory and downed his drink.

"My mother's dead."

"Oh…I bet that would be awkward now wouldn't it? Still you should tell her I said Hello!"

Bruce and Steve looked to Tony trying to figure out what all that was about.

They all turned as Fury appeared on one of the monitors.

"Do you still have my Agent?"

Bruce sighs and turns his direction to Bella.

"Yes."

"Well I wish to speak with her at once."

"She's out at the moment."

"Very well you tell her that after she's come to. She's to call to me first chance she gets!"

Bruce shakes his head.

"She needs her rest first!"

"She can rest later. She knows very well what this job entails of. I won't discuss this further. Once she wakes you tell her I AM WAITING!"

Bruce goes to say something else and Fury goes off line.

"It's about the droid." Frank says coming to his feet.

"Droid what droid?" Steve questions.

"The one she stepped in front of."

Steve looks to each of them in wonder. Tony and Bruce sigh simultaneously.

"Seriously, you think he's going to give her a hard time about that? You know considering the situation? She wasn't in the right frame of mind! Neither of us were!" Thor defends.

Frank shrugs.

"That's Colonel Fury for you."

"She just lost her father for crying out loud!" Thor shouts.  
"He can't possibly be that cold!"

"Fury believes in getting the job done. Pushing all personal matters aside no matter the circumstances." Frank replies his face still buried into his phone.

Steve wanted to take that cell phone and shove it up Frank's ass. He was spending the entire time texting. Bella had just gone through literal hell. What was this guy's deal? Steve shook his head and made his way over. He pulled up a chair and sat beside her. At this point he didn't care if he pissed the guy off. If he wasn't going to be there for her he damn sure would!

Tony grew another smirk on his face taking notice. It was like this was all beginning to fold perfectly into play. This had his curiosity. He knew if this was the way it looked. There was no way in hell Frank stood a chance. This was comical to say the least. He wondered if Bruce took notice of Steve's sudden attentiveness as well.

"How's our little warrior holding up?"

They turn to see Hawkeye entering the room now.

"Ah we're all here! How I love our little reunions!" Tony wits toasting his glass into the air.

"She's stable for now." Bruce says, but is going over some files.

Clint nods and makes his way over.

"So what happened?"

"She's having some abnormal heart patterns. I'm not sure what to make of it yet."

"Sure you don't." Tony challenges and he kicks back. He pulls up his sleeves and starts to overlook the city.

"Tax dollars are sure to go up again."  
Thor makes his way over and take's Bella's hand for a moment. Thor looks directly to Steve. Not Frank… Only Steve…

"Look after her." He then looks to the others.

"I don't want one person giving her hell over what took place today. I mean it! Not even Fury himself. I was there! I know what took place! None of this is her fault." He looks down as if he's about to lose his shit.

"I must go now. I've to take care of Jane's loved ones. They haven't any idea what has taken place. I've not had the chance to confront them."

He then looks to Frank. He yanks the cell phone out of his hand and crushes into a thousand pieces.

"Have some respect. Isa just lost a friend and a father. She risked her life trying to save those people! She needs your support. These stupid trivial devices you humans play with." He scoffs with full irritation.

"At least you still have Isa. She nearly died today! I lost the one person I cared most about! I will never get her back! Yet you sit here on your little gadget; doing whatever it is you're doing! You don't even deserve her!" He picks Frank up by the collar.

"Be a man! If you cannot then at least act like one!"

He drops him. Steve's eyes widen. Tony covers his mouth trying not to die in laughter. Bruce nods in approval. Thor pats Steve on the back before he leaves.

"Nice to see you again brother."

Steve nods.

"You too, brother."

Frank rolls his eyes once he leaves.

"Fucking Viking, he owes me a new phone!"

Tony has a good laugh at this.

"Yeah good luck with that. Actually, wait to give him this news until I can see for myself."

Frank looks to Bella.

"I think it's time we left."

They each look upon him with narrowed eyes. He lifts Bella up from the bed and starts to carry her out of the headquarters.

"And where do you think you're taking her?" Bruce questions with gritted teeth.

"We've even better facilities at SHIELD. She's also in better hands there. I'll call to Fury; right away."  
Tony shakes his head.

"If you mean the infirmary wings. They're the same. I'd know... I mean seriously…" Tony points to his head.

"She's better off here. I can take better care of her." Bruce states firmly.

"I'm taking her and that's final. I do not appreciate the way; I'm being treated here. She is my fiancée. Therefore, it is my decision not any of yours. "

He heads right for the doors. Bruce shuts his eyes trembling all over.

"Easy now…" Tony hints.

"You will put my daughter back on that bed, NOW!"

Tony beams at this. The others look on in complete and utter shock.

"Daughter?" Steve questions mystified.

Frank half laughs.

"Charlie Swan was her father. He's dead now so… That leaves me to have the last and finale decision."

Steve couldn't get over how cold this guy sounded. What the hell happened during those three years? How did Bella Swan end up with such a dick?! Does she not realize she deserves far better?!

He turns his back to them again and Clint fires an arrow at the door handle.

"She stays with us." Clint demands.

Steve makes his way over and puts his hand upon Frank's shoulder. He leads him back to the bed. He takes Bella from his hold and lays her back down. He then pulls out another chair. He sits Frank down in it. He then take's Bella's hand and places it into Franks. He squeezes the hell out of his shoulder and walks away.

Tony gives Frank a wink.  
"Drink?" He offers.

"Father?" Steve inquires as he sits directly beside Bruce.

Bruce takes in a breath.

"Long story."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Bruce leans back taking off his glasses. He rubs his face. Clint sits straight across from Frank watching his every move.

Bella whimpers out and each man there wanted to yack. The display before them was unreal. Frank jumps up as she comes to.

"Hey baby…" He said all lovingly.

Steve rather rears back as Frank wraps his arms around her. He starts damn near making out with her. Steve and Bruce both half growled. Then they looked to one another unusually.

"How you feeling sweetheart?" He questions after breaking away from her.

His hands remained on her ass though.

"I'm ok." She says looking a bit confused as she looked around.

"Good why don't I take you someplace nice? We'll eat and get you home so you can rest."

"Um ok…" She says with a shrug.  
"Bella…" Bruce mutters with exasperation.

"I'm fine Dr. Banner."

"I've told you repeatedly to call me Bruce." He damn near snapped at her.

The others shake their heads upon him. Tony puts a hand upon his shoulder. Bruce takes in a breath. He shuts his eyes for a moment.

"At least wear the monitor. If it starts to get out of control; you're getting too worked up. It's important that you take my advice. Since apparently you will not let me properly do what I need in order to help you." He states as calmly as possible.

She looks to him wondering why; he looked upon her the way was. In fact each man here looked upon her with that same look. She just wasn't sure what it was. Her eyes locked onto Steve's. Frank lowered her down.

"Will you be down for a while?"

He nods.

"Yes Bella, I plan to stay for a bit."

"Awesome, it's good to see you again Steve."

"Steve…? I see how it is… He must have a soft side for you Swan." Tony says hintingly with a smug grin and a wink.

She smiles. Frank however, turned towards Steve once Bella wasn't looking. Steve couldn't help himself. He waved happily upon Frank and leaned back in his chair with a snide grin.


	4. Waking The Beast

Chapter 4

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Please read then leave your review! I appreciate it! Thank you!**_

Frank tosses his keys over once he and Bella get home. They lived in a small one bedroom apartment. Frank had talks of eventually moving into something bigger. For now Bella was content with what they had. She could care less about having a bigger place. The neighborhood wasn't too bad and she'd see far worse apartments.

Bella cut on the lights and slipped out of her shoes. She knew first thing in the morning she'd have to start making funeral preparations for her father. She'd also see about getting ahold of Darcy and see what they were going to do for Jane. She leaned over her kitchen counter in thought.

Frank came up behind her and started to kiss along her shoulders. He had other things on his mind. However, for the first time ever. Bella wasn't in the mood. She'd never turned him down before. All she could think about was how Jane and Charlie were no more. How badly she'd screwed up everyone's lives. That and Steve naturally never left her thoughts.

"Frank…" She says softly.

He reaches around and gropes her breasts. He was hard as hell and anxious.

"God I want to fuck you so bad baby."

He twirls her around and picks her up. He places her on the counter.

"Frank not right now…"

He half laughs. He takes off her shirt anyway.

"FRANK!"

He stops and looks to her bitterly.

"What's with you?!"

She looks to him perplexed.  
"I just lost my father and a good friend."

He sighs.

"It happens Bella. We both know that especially in this field."

She shuts her eyes for a moment. They fly open as he's sucking on her breast.

"JESUS!"

She shoves him back a bit and hops down. She yanks her shirt out of his hand.

"What's with you?!"

"ME?!"  
"Yes you! Honestly, how can you act so chill about this?!"

"Because, its our job baby it's what we do. It's time to move on!"

Her jaw drops. He sighs.

"Look I'm sorry Bella. I really am, but you're a SHIELD agent. One of the best. Keep this up though and you're going to grow weak. Just like that little stunt with the droid. You can't pull that shit and you know that babe."

She looks to the ground. Her monitor was peeking again. Frank sighs as though merely irritated.

"Look I'll give you some space."

"Space?" She questions.

He nods and grabs his keys.

"You're leaving?!"

"I'll see you tomorrow. Fury will be expecting you anyway."  
"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"All night?"

He nods.

"It'll give you some time to think."

He pecks her on the lips and she follows him out. He hopped into his red and black Mustang.

"Frank…" She says feeling heartbroken that he'd leave at a time like this.

"Don't leave… just… "

"It's what you need. Clear your head. Put on one of those romantic comedies of yours."

He peels out of the parking lot. Bella watches as he leaves. She then braces herself against a pillar of the parking lot. Her monitor wouldn't stop. She took in a few breaths trying to slow it down. Bella went back into the house. She put her gun and knife up in the safe. She looked around the empty apartment. She noticed Frank had left his Playstation on. Bella cut on the TV and went to cut it off the way he'd taught her. He hated it when she just pressed the off button. He wanted it done manually. However, she goes to do this and half laughs. The porno he last watched he forgot to take out. It was some barely legal triple XXX feature. She tilted her head at the bouncing tits all over the place. She sighed and finished shutting it down.

"Could at least hide it better…" She muttered.

Bella went to the kitchen and poured herself some of Frank's whiskey. She leaned against the kitchen counter just staring off into space. Bella then looked to her ring again. Her eyes skimmed across a picture of her and Frank. She suddenly felt alien in her own apartment. Bella downed the whiskey. She then grabbed the bottle and began to drink from it. She walked around the apartment in a daze. The urge to call Frank and see where the hell he was going at this time of night hit. Bella just wasn't that kind of girlfriend though. She never was the kind to nag him to death or go through his personal stuff. Yet today she felt that need. She hated that feeling that wasn't who she was. She just couldn't believe how cold he'd acted. He'd pretty much told her to get over the fact her father and friend was no more. She was to act as though nothing happened.

Bella ran herself a bath then went on to bed.

* * *

"I knew I'd find you here."

Thor nods and raises his mug. Steve sighs and sits beside him. It felt like forever since he'd been in this bar. He remembered this being Thor's go to when he was down. It was a simple place not to big not to small. Just enough to be comfortable.

"So how'd it go?" Steve hinted.

"Not so well. That's to be expected."

Thor says staring straight ahead. He finishes his mug.

"On me…" Steve says as the bartender fills it up again.

"For whatever it's worth; I truly am sorry."

Thor nods again already downing his drink. Steve raises his brows and nods for the bartender to fill it back up.

"I keep going over the events myself. I too keep thinking. What if I had done something differently? Would she still be alive if I had Isa go into the bunker instead? Maybe we should have never moved them." He sighs.

"But no matter how much I replay the events. It's not going to change anything. What's done is done. The look on her face…" Thor shakes his head.

"When I came out of that bunker; the way Isa was reaching out to them. It damn near broke my heart. She already looked as though she died. It wasn't until I turned to see what it was she saw. That I understood why. We've never lost that many at one time. We're to prevent these things from happening. And Isa…" He shakes his head.

Thor shuts his eyes for a moment.

"I thought we were going to lose her as well. She took that droid's hand and put it to her heart. Isa wanted to die. I thought I was to lose my lover and my best friend all in one day!"

Steve's heart sank to the pit of his stomach. She tried to kill herself?! He couldn't even imagine; if that's what he'd come home to instead. To come back and find out she'd died?

Thor leans back on his bar stool. He smiles and turns to Steve.

"You know it should be you don't you?"

Steve looks to him puzzled.

"What should be me?"  
"Ah, I think we both know what I'm talking about. He doesn't deserve her, never has! You should know that wasn't something she rushed into. She didn't date anyone for two years. She had a lot of positive things to say about you though."

Steve perked up at this. Thor softly chuckles even through his own heartache.

"You sure left quite an impression on her. There was something different about her. Every time she told her story of how she met the famous Captain America. Let's see how'd she put it… She'd made an ass of herself when you first met?"

Steve looked to Thor confused.

"Huh?"

Thor nodded.

"She told me of the fight that broke out the day you first came to visit the camp."

Steve grinned in memory.

"Oh that… only I don't see how she thought that. It was those idiot soldiers. One of the worst camps I've ever been to."

"That's what I tried to tell her; when she told me of her little adventure."

"So she really talked about me?" Steve questioned feeling pretty stupid about now.

"I'll just say this much… Why the hell were you gone for three years?"

"It wasn't by choice believe me. Just one of those operations…" He hints not wishing to discuss it.

That in itself was a nightmare. Only he felt like he just walked right into another one.

"She'd kill me for telling you this. But I feel you need to know… She was waiting for you brother…"

Thor polishes off his drink and slams it down for another.

"Waiting for me?"

"Yeah she got drunk one night. I questioned her as to why she never dated anyone. I remember Clint had even asked her on a date a couple years back. She gently let him down. She admitted to me later that night. That she felt rather dumb. I asked her why. She said because, a small part of her hoped you'd return. Since she was working for SHIELD and you were now an Avenger and still SHIELD as well. Isa just knew she'd run into you again. She told me she had hoped there was some sort of feelings in return. However, she felt as though "Captain America had better options. Than some silly small town girl." "

"What? She said that?!"

Thor nodded.

"You don't seem to grasp just how high in regards Isa seems to hold you to. No one else even comes close." He sighs in thought.

"Except Charlie…"

Steve takes in a deep breath. So many emotions tugged at him now. Part of him wanted to celebrate this. Considering this was how he'd felt about her after all these years. Not a day went by that he didn't think about her. If anything she's what drove him to fight harder! To try and get back fast as he could. He just never imagined it'd take him three years to do so. He also didn't like the way Bella thought of herself. Didn't he teach her better? Didn't he make clear that they were equals? He was just a man. He by far was perfect. That was another thought. He turned back to Thor.

"And what do you make of the latest news."  
Thor looks to him lost.

"That's right you weren't even there to hear the latest news."

"And what might that be?"

"Dr. Bruce Banner just made the announcement that he was her biological father."

Thor's eyes widen as he's taken back. He froze for a moment.

"Yeah you look the way I felt when I first heard. Apparently, she doesn't even know."

He looks down to the table.

"I think we're going to need more to drink."

Steve nods in full agreement.

They both turn however, to a familiar voice. He was totally unaware they were even there. He walked right past them. His arm was around some other girl she barely looked as though she were out of high school. Steve found himself wondering if she were even legal age. He led the girl to a booth. They continued to look on as he order them both some drinks. The waitress walked away. Steve's jaw clenched tightly. There was Agent Frank Nelson; with some blonde haired girl. He had her laid down in the booth and was making out with her.

He and Thor simultaneously leaped out of their bar stools. Thor yanked Frank out of the booth and dragged him outside. He held him up off the ground.

"Take your hit brother!"

Steve didn't even argue it. He punched him right in the gut. He then yanked him out of Thor's hold. He shoved him up against the building of the bar.

"You not only left her home alone! You're screwing around on her?! Do you have any idea what you have?! DO YOU!" He slams him back furiously.

"Give me one good reason why you're with her! If you even begin to tell me you love her. I'll hit you again on principal! Why are you engaged TO MY GIRL?!"

"YOUR GIRL?!" Frank stupidly fires back.

"She's NOT YOURS, YOU ALL AMERICAN DOUCHEBAG!"

Thor shakes his head knowing the guy was about to die.

"THAT'S RIGHT! YOU'RE MESSING WITH _MY GIRL_!" Steve shoves him back towards Thor.

"You better deal with him or I'll KILL HIS SORRY ASS!"

Thor looked to Steve in disbelief. He'd never seen him so worked up. Tony pulls up not long after catching the tail end.

"So… Did I miss anything?!" He says all sprightly.

* * *

Bella freezes to the sound of a gun being cocked. She turns to see Colonel Fury at her bedside sitting in a chair. He was aiming his gun right at her.

"You know Agent Swan if you wanted to die so bad. Why didn't you just say so?"

She takes in a breath and rolls over in the bed facing him. He shakes his head and uncocks the gun.

"Better yet… it was you that wanted the honors right?"

He hands her the gun.

"Safety's off so you just go right on ahead. I must say such a shame. You WERE the best I had! But go on now. Get it over with."

He comes to his feet.

"I'll have the entire complex burned down. Personally, I prefer not to pick up the pieces of brain matter you may leave behind."

Bella looks to the gun. She opens the chamber. She takes out all the bullets, but one. Fury narrows his eyes as he's at her doorway. She rolls the chamber before snapping it back in place. She tosses him the remaining bullets. He catches them in the palm of his hand. She looks him directly in the eyes. She holds the gun to her head and fires. Fury's still floored by what she'd done.

"Guess today's not my day." She says and tosses the gun over.

"Have you lost your motherfucking mind?"  
She shrugs.

"That's it! You're apparently unstable! You need to get your head check examined! In fact from here on you're suspended!"

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me I didn't motherfucking stutter. Agent Swan I want your badge and gun. You are hereby suspended from SHIELD until I give you word otherwise!"

"You can't do that!"

"The fuck I can't you best remember who you're talking to Agent. Get your personal affairs in order. Get daddy's funeral over with then you come back to me; when you get your head back in the game."

She shakes her head upon him bitterly.

"Go on now. I want your gun and badge!"

Bella hops out of the bed and makes her way to her gun safe. She opens it and slams her gun and badge down.

"THERE!"

"Watch it Agent!"

"Screw you FURY!"

He shakes his head and grabs her by the collar of her tank top.

"You do know who I am right?"

She nods.

"Then show some mother … fucking… respect!"  
She stares him down with tears streaming down her face.

"You just took away the last thing I had! That was all I had left was SHIELD! What am I now Colonel?"

"I guess you're about to find out. You'll have plenty of time on your hands to do so. Now good day Swan!"

He exits the apartment and slams the door on the way out.

Bella shuts her eyes as the room spun around her. Frank finally walks in the door. He looks to her oddly.

"What's with you?"

She doesn't answer. She merely comes to her feet. Frank shrugs and heads to the answering machine. He presses play. A couple of new messages play out one from Fury naturally. Then one from Dr. Banner checking in to see how she was. Frank takes off his shirt.

"I'm gonna hit the shower babe."

She saw he was all beat up, but for once she didn't care to ask. Old messages continued to play as he forgot to hit stop.

"_**Hey Bella it's Jane I thought we could get a bite to eat later. I've got something incredible to show you!"**_

Bella's body began to quiver. She'd taken off the heart monitor to bathe last night and forgot to put it back on.

"_**Bells… its dad. Um… haven't heard from ya in a while kiddo. I was hoping maybe I could come down and see you. Love you. Call me ok."**_

Bella came to her feet. She rushed over and yanked the answering machine from the wall she tossed it across the room. Frank was in the hallway.

"Whoa babe… chillax!"

"Where were you last night?!"

He rears back.

"Since when do you ever ask me that?"

"SINCE NOW! SINCE YOU PROPOSED TO ME AND YOU MAKE CERTAIN THAT DAMN NEAR EVERY WEEKEND YOU'RE NOWHERE TO BE FOUND! UNLESS WE'RE ON A JOB! I NEEDED YOU FRANK! YOU JUST FUCKING TURNED YOUR BACK TO ME! YOU'RE ALL I HAVE! AND YOU JUST WALKED RIGHT OUT THAT DOOR LIKE I WAS NOTHING!"

She takes a chair and tosses it across the room smashing it into his precious big screen TV and Playstation.  
"YOU'VE NEVER ONCE TOLD ME THAT YOU LOVE ME! YET I'VE TOLD YOU PLENTY OF TIMES. YOUR FUCKING PROPOSAL FELT AS CHEAP AS THAT GOD DAMN COLOGNE YOU WEAR." She takes off her engagement ring and tosses it at him.  
"AND DON'T YOU EVEN PRETEND TO THINK I DON'T NOTICE THE FUCKING HICKEY ON YOUR NECK. SO YES WHERE WERE YOU?!"

He half laughs.

"You don't own me babe. I'm a free man. I come and go as I please."

She nods and zips past him. She grabs his bags and starts to pack them with his things. She stuffs one into his hand.

"You're right so GO! NOW! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY APARTMENT!"

He shakes his head.

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

"OUT!"

He grits his teeth and pops her across the face. Bella's head swings back from the impact. She slowly turns back to face him. His eyes suddenly widen.

"OH FUCK!"

She growls out. He hurriedly rushes out of the room. He heads to his gun safe. Bella felt odd as she paced down the hallway. Everything was blurry. She'd never felt so angry in her life. Her entire body felt as though it was boiling over. Everything was so loud! She covered her ears and came to her knees. The ground beneath her cracked as she landed. She looked down taking notice. Bella screamed on top of her lungs as she saw that she had green veins crawling up her legs! She watched in complete terror as her skin became green. She looked up to Frank in alarm. He looked upon her as if disgusted.

"Frank?!"

He shook his head and aimed something her direction.  
"Help me!"

"Oh I am! I supposed I should have believed gramps!" He smarts and fires a tranquilizer at her.

She looks to her heart in shock.

"Frank?" She utters as she falls back.

* * *

"God damn it!" Fury swore as he fought amongst himself back at headquarters.

The guilt continued to rise within him. He knew that she was his top agent. She'd never once had a moment of weakness. This was the first he'd ever saw. He shook his head in thought. He looked upon his other agents.

"Where is Agent Nelson?" He questioned.

The agent he questioned shrugged. He sighed.

"Great, just motherfucking GREAT! I could give a damn if he ever showed his face again. It's her we can't lose!"

The other agents look to him oddly.

"Head back!"

"Colonel Fury?"  
"You heard me! Head back! I might have to grovel, but I'm not leaving until I have her back!"

Once Fury made his way back to her apartment; he noticed the front door was wide open.

"What the?"

He made his way out of the cab and rushed into the place.

"Agent Swan?"

He saw the destruction about the place.

"What in the living hell happened here?"

He steps across the debris in the apartment. The entire place was a mess. His eyes widened as he saw the cracked wooden floor of the hallway. He walked around examining the entire place. He even noticed that Frank's bags where half packed and scattered about the bedroom.

He called to the Avengers headquarters.

"Tony's French Ticklers, you pick them we stick them!"

Fury continues to look around.

"Do you have my agent?"

"Um and which are we referring to now? The lovely Swan or the ugly duckling?"

"Now's not the time Stark. Do you have my agent or not!"

"Hmm, nope fresh out of agents."

"Why you ask?"

"Because she's missing! I want to know where the fuck she is and I want to know right this minute!"


	5. One Of Our Own

Chapter 5

_**Please read then leave your review. Thank you. I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Bella's new transformation as the She-Hulk is on this story and my profile this is how she looks now.**_

Steve crouches down and picks the ring; up off the floor. He looks to it in thought. It was undeniably clear. Bella had broken up with Frank and was in the midst of kicking him out. Bruce looked downright ill as he looked around. He ran his fingers along the crack in the hallway. Thor looked upon the packed bags in the bedroom. Clint ran fingerprints. Fury began to dig through Agent Nelson's things. He now had his own suspicions. Tony looked to the TV and Playstation.

"What a loss!" He scoffs shaking his head.

He grins upon the porno that was now on the floor.

"Huh, I think we have us a winner!"

He pockets the Bluray. Steve comes to a stand and looks around some more. He saw the pictures of her and Frank. Something about them seemed so fake to him. In fact the more he looked around this apartment. It felt like a prison. This didn't feel like a comfy home. It was monotonous nothing lively even stood out. He picked up one of the pictures and shook his head. He placed it back down. He looked back to Fury. Fury had finally managed to break into Agent Nelson's gun safe.

"What are those?"

Fury held up a couple tranquillizer darts.

"They look to be fucking tranquillizer darts. Heavy duty ones at that."

Bruce froze at the words. He slowly turned facing Fury. He made his way over and took the darts from Fury's hand.

"Sure now you just go right on ahead." Fury sarcastically fires.

Bruce looked upon the darts. He suddenly pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew where these darts had come from. He recognized the name all too well. They came from none other than the base of General Ross!

"I know where she is." Bruce softly says and for the first time in a long time. It wasn't just Bruce Banner that was scared beyond all measures. So was the Hulk.

"And where might that be?" Fury inquires impatiently.

* * *

Bella wakes to find herself laying on some sort of metal rack; up against the wall of a metal room. Before her was some sort of window. She couldn't see out of it though. She saw that her hands, waist, and wrists were strapped down in metal as well. Her head was pounding. Her vision was still a bit blurred. The recall of the latest events began to come into play.

She gasps out as her vision is finally coming to. Her skin was completely green. Her hair was a soft black. She could see her own reflection through the window. Her lips looked as though she was wearing black lipstick. Her eyebrows were now black as well. Not only that, but her entire body had changed. She looked herself over in panic. She was more voluptuous, taller, and muscular. BUT GREEN! What the hell? What did Dr. Banner do to me?! She thought knowing he was the only one that even looked remotely like this.

Little was she aware that her every move was being observed. Outside that window was General Thaddeus Ross and Sergeant Franklin Nelson aka Agent Frank Nelson. She hadn't a clue she was on a military base. She called out the only name she could think of the last person she saw.

"Frank?!"

Bella was beyond scared she hadn't any idea what was going on.

"Frank please!"

* * *

Sergeant Nelson rolls his eyes. General Ross sighs agitatedly.

"She doesn't seem all that strong. Not like her father. She's nowhere near as big either."

Sergeant Nelson grins.

"So what's it like being the grandfather of a freak?"

"That's no granddaughter of mine! She's nothing more than a monster! Once you're done having the test ran on her. I want her sent to the lab. We'll have her exactly where we need in no time. She's going to make one hell of a soldier by the time we're done. Just a little mind manipulation is all we need."

Sergeant Nelson leered as he looked upon her.

"I can't believe I slept with that." He was thoroughly repulsed.

"She looks like the sister of the Jolly Green Giant. All kinds of fucked up. If only her tits were that big before. Damn… What a waste of perfectly suckable tits!" He tilts his head in thought. The metal bar covered her breast somewhat. Other than that she was in blue prisoner shorts.

General Ross shakes his head and walks away.

"Hmm, if she wasn't all avocado like some freaky alien shit." He grins in thought still his eyes were focused on her breasts.

Sergeant Nelson sips at his coffee. He twirls his finger in the air.

"Alright you heard the General. Let's get this party started."

The specialist nods.

"You make sure you get every little detail recorded." He points to one of his men.

"Sir yes sir."

He turns back towards Bella as he takes a seat. He softly laughs.

"Let's try something a bit shocking shall we? Amp it up Spc. Smith!"

"Sir yes sir!"

A sudden blast of electricity fills the room Bella's in. Her body jolts back with the impact. She becomes paralyzed through the voltage. Sergeant Nelson holds up his hand in the air motioning them to stop. Bella's head comes back up with gritted teeth. He smiles.

"Baby, baby, baby just so CUTE when you're angry…" He heckles.

"Again…" He lowers his hand back down and finishes his coffee as they send another round of electricity about the room.

* * *

"Like what you've done with the place." Fury says as he walks around.

"Yeah well get your own." Tony expresses as he starts going through virtual maps of General Ross's base.

He tapers his eyes as he goes through every nook and cranny.

"They don't call it the Hulkbuster for nothing." He mocks realizing just how hard this attempt to break in was going to be.

Steve paces around the room in thought. He turns back to the others.

"I think we all know I'm the only one that can even attempt such a stunt. They won't be expecting me. Well Captain America that is…"

Tony smiles.

"That's right… A good ole speech of encouragement, a few autographs, and you might just be able to work your way right on in."

Bruce shakes his head.

"They know he's an Avenger."  
"That maybe, but I highly doubt that even General Ross would be able to turn down the Captain. That and how do we know for sure they'd be expecting us. They don't know we know, I imagine. Frank did a pretty good job of keeping his tracks covered. If it wasn't for the branding on the darts we'd never known. The guy spent three years fucking us all over. I can just imagine the fit Fury is throwing about now. General Ross is expecting the green giant, not Captain America. I doubt seriously, he'd even connect the two. As far as he's concerned Captain America's completely unaware."

"Just how long has this Agent been working for Fury?" Steve enquiries as he's piecing it all together now. He'd meet Agent Nelson a handful of times. One of the times was at the base. He'd come discreetly to watch Bella in action. So he could give Fury a rundown of what she was capable of. The second time was on his most recent job. He remembered he was truly disappointed that they hadn't sent Agent Swan instead. He'd high hopes of working alongside of her for a bit. If that had happened they'd have seen each other again before the entire year was up. Instead they sent him. He just hadn't a clue about anything. They were too busy with the mission for him to get to know him on a more personal level. Once Agent Nelson had completed his part of the mission he was nowhere to be found. Otherwise, he'd have asked about Agent Swan. So three he counted in all three times he'd dealt with Agent Nelson. The other was when he returned to the base and had Steve sign some papers. This was when Bella had agreed to join SHIELD. Steve as her instructor had to release her into SHIELD rather than the army itself. It was done more like a transfer and promotion.

"He'd started not long before Swan." Tony says with a shrug.

"Like how long before are we talking?"

"Eh…" Tony looks to the others in thought.

"What maybe a few weeks before her arrival?"

"You're kidding…"

Steve shut his eyes complete nausea swept over him. The realization that Bella's fiancé was nothing more than a spy. That the last year with him had been nothing more than a lie. This made Steve want to personally end Frank's very existence. His hands had stayed permanently fisted. Without even realizing it; Steve had just signed Bella up for betrayal! Word must've somehow got out to General Ross; about her joining SHIELD. Which meant one other thing; Agent Nelson was nothing more than a U.S soldier and a spy. They'd been planning this all along. He wondered just how long they'd been keeping tabs on Bruce Banner's daughter. The relationship in itself was no more than a pose so Agent Nelson could watch her more closely. To think he was using her! Having sex with her! Making her believe he had indeed loved her! She was making wedding plans! Everything was a complete and total lie. One of the worst kinds of betrayal Steve had ever seen.

Meanwhile, Bruce had to do everything in his power to keep the green beast at bay. He was just aching to be released. He wanted to take out that entire base. He wanted to take his daughter's fiancé and Betty's father heads and smash them together! Like Steve he too was beginning to see the big picture. For three damn years his daughter had been spied on. She was being observed and they were merely patiently waiting. He held the _POSITIVE _blood sample in his hands as they juddered. The gamma radiation had been passed down after all. That's what General Ross had been waiting to see! If only Bruce had tested her when she first arrived! If he had done something sooner! He was furious with himself. He'd never forgive himself for this! Not only did he send down the dreadful DNA to his own daughter. Causing her a cursed life such as he had! But now she was under the hands of GENERAL ROSS. A very dangerous man with hatred in his heart. He'd every reason to hate his own granddaughter. Bruce knew deep down; he wouldn't think of the fact that Bella was Betty's daughter. No he'd only sum up the fact that she was BRUCE'S; immediate hate would spill from him. He wouldn't even think of Bella as his granddaughter. He wouldn't think of the fact that Bella's the last thing that remains of Betty. He wouldn't even consider that Betty was her mother. To him Bella was merely a mistake, a monster. The very monster that killed his daughter as she gave birth to her. There was no telling what was being done to his daughter. Several things came to mind; torture, experiments, lab work, interrogations, she'd be caged like some damn animal because, that's the only way they could hold her. Then possible death if they could even manage to do so. Bruce knew he could never even begin to make amends for the living hell he'd just caused his own flesh and blood. If Betty was still alive; it'd kill her to know her daughter was going through this. Hell it killed HIM! His body continued to quiver all over.

Thor had already made up his mind that Frank was dead. He spent the entire time pacing around swinging around his hammer. Tony was coming up with a plan of his own. He knew it was going to be literal hell breaking into this base. He looked to Steve in thought. Sure they may be able to get him in. But if shit went down could they get him back out? He maybe Captain America, but unfortunately General Ross flanked over him. They also had more manpower and weapons of mass destruction. This wasn't just any base. This was one of the biggest bases in the United States. He rolled up his sleeves and continued to scan through the entire base; inside out.

Each Avenger now turned towards Bruce. He could no longer sustain it. Steve was first to lock eyes with the beast before him. For the first time ever… Steve witnessed tears falling from the Hulk's eyes; ones of vehemence, betrayal, and love for his daughter.

Clint took notice as well and called to Natasha.

"Yes?"

He took in a breath.

"Just how busy are you?"

"Why you missing me already?"  
He half grins and shakes his head.

"As always."

"Hmm, what's up?"

"It's personal. You might want to get down here."

"How personal?"

He sighs.

"It's Agent Swan, Natasha."

"On my way."

He nods as she hangs up.

Meanwhile, Hulk stayed frozen in place. He just stood there loudly breathing. He continued to tremor. No one not even Tony mentioned a word. They let him be. Each man there knew if they were in Bruce's situation. They too would have unleashed the beast. It was a wonder he wasn't destructing everything in sight. Steve knew deep down he wouldn't calm down until they had her back. If he could Hulk out he would as well. He felt just as pissed about all this. Even more so in the fact; that he knew he'd put her in this situation. The moment he asked her to join SHIELD he pretty much handed her off to Frank. He might as well have put a big red bow on her head. Fury was back at Agent headquarters. He too had begun to make plans. He too had Frank on his shit list.

Steve figured if Captain America can get in there. Somehow break her out of wherever they were holding her. He could also pull of some other tricks up his sleeve. Possibly break down some barriers possibly leading both teams right on into base. If nothing else surrounding it; they needed a way to let General Ross know they meant business. That if it came down to it. They would fight to get her back! Besides breaking his girl free his only other concern was knowing he'd be fighting a war against American soldiers; if they so put up a fight. He didn't like that idea in the least bit. That's not what he stood for! This shouldn't even be happening. Yet again he found shame in his own branch! Thus, made the second time Bella had been placed in harm's way because of soldiers of the United States. He was beginning to wonder just who it was he fought for. Sure it was the people! The civilians…. Ones he'd always fight for! But who exactly was he working alongside with? He might be SHIELD and an Avenger. But he was a U.S Solder first something he took pride in! Yet, he took no honor when it came to men like General Ross, Douglas, Frank, and Bella's old drill sergeant. They were merely betraying one of their own. Hitherto these men fought under God and for the United States. The mere idea had him ill. He knew they were out there. He could no more control the actions of others than he could the weather. The fact that it had hit so close to home. To someone he admirably cared for and deep down; he knew he was wildly in love with. That hurt him more than anything. Bella had never done anything to deserve such disregard. She too stood for a cause. She cared about others and passionately. She'd put herself on the line many of times in order to save the lives of others. If anything… She was someone they should all be looking up to.

The more he thought on this. He began to suit up. He'd made plans to address these very issues. He wouldn't stand for it anymore. If anyone could do something about this madness; it was Captain America.

* * *

"PLEASE STOP!" Bella cried through the pain.

She'd begun to wonder how she wasn't dead yet. Her body ached all over. She hadn't any idea still where she was. What was going on? Why was this being done to her? No one had even talked to her. She hadn't seen a single face. She was merely trapped in this room being electrocuted over and over. She finally had a full ten minutes rest. She lowered her head. That's when something else began to fill the room. It seeped through the vents. She started to cough and her eyes water.

"Tear gas?" She questioned.

She shook her head realizing it wasn't tear gas. She remembered from her days in boot camp. This was fucking nerve gas! WHY?!

"LET ME OUT! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! I DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

The gas rose and began to hit. She fought to hold her breath. Her head swayed about as she tried her best not to breathe it in. However, because she'd held her breath for so long… When she finally caught a breath. She inhaled a great amount. She cried out through the pain. It coursed through her entire body. She began to sweat profusely. The sweat ran down her face and entire body. Her body felt funny. She couldn't move as she became paralyzed. Something else began to course through her. Bella knew through her military experience and through SHIELD; that she should have remained paralyzed; that her organs should be malfunctioning by now. That possibly with this close of proximity she should be dead! Especially, after the shock therapy she'd just been through. How was she still alive?! What had happened to her and why was all this being done to her?

* * *

"So you're just gonna walk right up to the doors?" Tony questions.

"Yep."

He genuinely smiles.

"Huh, perhaps I've under estimated you after all old man."

Steve rolls his eyes.

"You really going to start that again?"

"You're right sorry patriot boy. Where are my manners?"

"Suit up Tony."

Steve begins to give everyone the play by play. He uses Tony's virtual map to point out post. He also points out where certain guards maybe posted as well.

"NO killing! That means you too Hulk. Other than that take whatever means necessary."

Hulk growls.

"As much as I'd love to end Frank myself we need him alive. I want answers. I want to know what's going on and why they have Bella. We need him alive. That's not to say we can't rough him up a bit; as for Ross. He's game. I could care less considering the situation. Frank is mine though. I will personally deal with him."

Hulk pounds his hand on his desk breaking it in half. Steve sighs.

"I need you to trust me Dr. Banner. I care a great deal for your daughter. That's why I need you all to listen to me on this."

Iron man enters the room laughing at Captain America's last comment.

"Oh he cares alright."

"Watch yourself… I'll end up playing a nice game of kick the can."

"Funny…" Iron Man boos.

"No ones to make a move; until I make it out of that base with Bella."

"And what if you both don't come out."

"That's not an option. This is a mission I will not fail. I will get her out!"

"And if you don't?"

Captain America does a once over with the base again.

"I will take whatever measures necessary to get her out."

He zooms in on a particular room. He looks to Tony.

"What room is this? This isn't in the original blueprint. He points out." Tony makes his way over drinking one of his nasty green shakes.

Steve's nose wrinkles at the vile smell coming from it. Tony grins taking notice.

"Would you like some?" He taunts shoving it in his face.

"Just answer the question. Why isn't this in the original blue print? It's like a new addition."

Tony zooms in and out as he flips it around. He looks back to the original.

"Huh, I think Agent Frank made a boo, boo. I don't think we were ever meant to see this." Tony half laughs.

"I can only imagine how PISSED he'd be if he knew his little spy forgot to cut out this one minor detail."

Steve and Tony look to one another in thought.

"Apparently he's not near as good as General Ross had assumed. This kid's leaking with loopholes."  
"Too much time on that little gadget." Thor hisses.

"And with his pants around his ankles." Steve adds with derision.

"Truly he is remarkable isn't he?"

"He's something alright."

Steve looks to Hawkeye.

"Barton you heard from Romanoff?"

"She's on her way."

He nods.

"Ok then let's go."

* * *

General Ross goes over the notes and observations. He looks back towards Bella.

"One more test." He looks to Frank.

He hands him a rifle. Frank looks to him oddly.

"Sir?"  
"See if she's just like her father."

"What do you mean sure."  
"Aim for the sternum. I want to see if she's bulletproof as well."

Frank looks to him in shock.

"And if she's not."

General Ross looks back towards her and shrugs.

"She's now the property of the U.S Army. She must understand that this is all in the name of science. If she doesn't survive then so be it. One less threat to our country. Someone like her doesn't belong out there amongst society."

Frank nods.  
"On it sir."

General Ross watches as Frank enters the room.

Bella snaps her head the direction of the door as it opens.

"Frank!"

He smiles.

"Hey baby."  
"OH thank God please get me out of here."

He presses his lips together. He makes his way over. Frank looks upon her.

"Frank please I just want to go home now!"

He caresses her cheek and moves the strands of hair from her face. He takes a few steps back eyeing her. A smirk comes about his face.

"You know I've been doing some thinking. I do love you Bella baby…" He winks and quickly brings up the rifle firing away.

* * *

"Awesome sir!"

Captain America smiles.

"Look I've come along ways. Why don't I just ride with you guys back to the base?"

"Sure!"

He nods and hops into the jeep. So far everything was going as planned. The only thing he had to watch was word of clearance getting back to Frank. He hoped he could move quickly before word of his arrival got back to him. He wasn't sure how high in ranking he was. He was thankful to see nothing was radioed in about him coming in. He hoped it stayed that way. These were first year privates that's what he'd hoped for. To keep them in aw long enough; he could merely take advantage of the situation and be taken right on in.

For his sake that's exactly what happened. His nerves however, were getting the best of him. He knew it was because of how personal this mission was to him. There was no failure. He wouldn't accept that. Once they got him through. He deterred pretending to be heading towards another group of soldiers. He even walked right up to one and signed an old patch of his. From there he used slyness. He kept a smile on his face acting his usual Captain America self. He held conversations signed autographs even shook hands. Every move had to be precise, timely, and done with patience. He couldn't afford to get sloppy no matter how fast he wanted to get to her. He also couldn't afford to raise any suspicions. Captain America made his way around keeping everything in mind about where certain areas were. Whilst keeping up his act he checked each room he passed discreetly as possible. He wasn't quite near the one area he needed to be. The one he and Tony were positive she was being held.

* * *

Bella screams out as the bullet pierces through. She starts to break through the contraption holding her. Men rush into the room firing tranquilizer darts at her. She grits her teeth. Franks eyes widen as the bullet that had pierced through her; hand now landed on the ground. Her body began to heal itself. She stared Frank down as he rushed out of the room like the little bitch he is. The others rush out as well. The darts weren't quite taking her down fast enough. Frank knew she was about to burst through the steel alloy hold they had her in.

He quickly sent the heaviest electric jolt they had about the room. Bella shrieked out so loudly Captain America now heard her as well. Chills filled his spine. It killed him as he finished autographs for a group. He had to continue with the plan. Once he was done he shook their hands. He then quickly started that direction. Once he hadn't any eyes on him he took off running fast as possible. He entered the room. He saw the station was empty. However, when he turned around literal shock hit Captain America. There she was… in her new transformation. Being electrocuted continuously as they had her strapped down inside a metal room. He quickly went to the control panel and found the switch to turn off the electric flow. He looked back up to see her head swaying about.

"Bella…" He whispered with utter heartache.

He leaped over the console and entered the room in which they held her. He made his way over. He lifted her chin gently with his fingers. Her eyes bat a bit as her head continued to sway.

"Steve…?" She weakly said.

He nodded. Steve couldn't stop gazing upon her. Bella was just an inch shorter than him when before she was a head shorter. She was very petite as well. Only now she was shapely, muscular, yet highly erotic and very feminine. She still had the same innocent beautiful hazel eyes he remembered. However, something came over him like a tidal wave. She was simply the most gorgeous woman he'd ever seen. He couldn't' believe his eyes. He gritted his teeth and snapped her legs free first. He then broke free her left hand. Bella's eyes locked with his. Both of them were taken by surprise as she ripped her right hand free on her own. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck. Captain America's heart raced. He could no longer hold back his feelings. He fully broke her free her out of the contraption. His lips heatedly found hers. For an instant the both of them forget about everything around them. He hiked up her leg as he continued to kiss her. All he could think about was how badly he wanted her. The both of them interrupted by the irritating voice...

"You can't be in here!" Sergeant Nelson barked holding a rifle aimed at Captain America.

He lowers Bella's leg back down. He slowly turns. He walks right up to Frank. He took his gun and snapped it in half. He then punched Frank out and flipped him over his shoulder. He held out his hand for Bella. Bella looked down realizing she was topless. Captain America hadn't even taken notice until now as well. That too made it hard for the Captain to look away. He quickly took Franks jacket off and tossed it over. She placed it on and buttoned it. She then took his hand. They made it halfway down the hall when General Ross caught them.

"Where are you taking her?!"

Men began to surround them.

"She doesn't belong here sir! I'm taking her home!"  
"She's of the U.S Army's property now. I strongly suggest you hand her back over!"  
"I will do no such thing."

"Captain Rogers you will release her back into my custody and that is a direct order."

He shakes his head and turns his back to him.

"Then I will be defying your orders General. She's a human being. She's no one's property."

"She's a monster! She'll have the same fate as her father!"

"Good! He's a good man! She should follow in his footsteps! In fact we all should Bruce Banner has fought for our cause many times! We all could learn a thing or two from that man. I'm sorry to say I don't feel the same about you. I feel you are an utter disgrace. I feel for your men having to follow your orders." Captain America then looks to his men.

"This woman was once one of you! She's still fights along the same cause we do! Yet you all took a part in having her tortured! Is this what we stand for? To torment one of OUR OWN! Every last one of you should be ashamed! General Ross has been spying on this woman for years! He had Sergeant Nelson invade her life and turn it upside down with nothing, but lies! An innocent woman! This is not who we are or what we're about!" He felt the pull on Bella's hand the entire time. He knew she was wondering about everything that was being said. Still he didn't let go. He wasn't about to.

"You seem to forget the destruction and lives lost due to his monstrous form! And what's to say he can keep it under control. The both of them should be under constant observation and under my authority!"

"The only monster I see is the one that's standing right before me! And with all due respect sir your authority SUCKS! I'd seriously consider retiring. You never know when homeland security could pop in and do an investigation!"

"Very well you leave me no choice. Apprehend them both!"

Iron Man enters the building signing an autograph. He looks upon the scene.

"Um.. World peace?" He says with a shrug.

He walks right up to General Ross.

"The Hulk helped us win the battle of New York. Now we've got a female version. That could very well start PMSing any minute! Don't be stupid."

Iron Man pats him on the shoulder.

"Love the suit by the way, quite fetching." He picks off a piece of lint.

General Ross goes to say something else, but the other Avengers step inside as well as Fury himself. All, but one. Hulk … Hulk was outside of the base somewhere. He knew if he came within the grounds itself. He'd break Captain America's orders. He'd kill anyone that got in his way. He was livid.

"Just what in the hell is going on here?!" Colonel Fury ordered as he looked around.

"I think he called in a code red!" Iron Man smarted.

Colonel Fury stared General Ross down.

"You won't get away with this." General Ross spouted off.

"We already did. Good day General." Fury salutes him then turns his back to him.


	6. Sergeant Nelson In Recycled Toilet Paper

Chapter 6

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Please read then leave your review! Appreciate it! **_

Bella stood under the shower. She welcomed the warm water as it ran down her body. She soaped herself down and scrubbed her hair. Flashes of everything that had took place hit.

_**I do love you Bella baby…**_ She jumped back in the shower; in memory of the gun going off. She looked down to her entire body. Bella went to shut off the water only to break the nozzle off. So the shower kept going. She half growled and grabbed a towel. She wrapped it around her and stepped out of the shower. She headed to the locker room. Bella walked up to the mirror and wiped the steam off. She gazed upon herself in the mirror. She shut her eyes in shame. She felt hideous. Bella looked upon herself as though staring at a stranger. Like an alien stood before her. She put her hand up against the mirror.

Her heart sank to the pit of her stomach. Natasha had stopped by her place and packed her some clothing. Bella put on one of her shirts and it shredded at the arms and breast area.

"You're fucking kidding me."

She couldn't even get into her pants. She ground her teeth together and threw the bag at the mirror smashing it to pieces. Her eyes widen and she stepped back a bit. She covered her mouth; she hadn't meant to do that. There was a knock at the locker room door. She walked over and peeked her head out.

"You alright?"

She blushed a bit. Steve looked to her with concern.

"My clothes don't fit…"She said feeling as though she'd die.

He nods.

"You can borrow mine."

Bella nodded, but kept her head down.

"I'll be right back."

"OK…"

Before long the door opened again. He handed them over.

"Thanks…"  
"No need."

Once the door closes again she gets dressed and brushed her hair. Surprisingly her socks and shoes still fit. That was about it. She left her hair down not wanting to look upon the mirror again. Like a nightmare she'd never wake from she walked out the door. She entered the main room. Each Avenger and Fury stood before her now. The urge to bolt out of there and hide somewhere she'd never be found came about. She looked none of them in the eyes. She could feel their piercing stares. She felt like the main attraction at a zoo. SHE HATED IT!

Bella welcomed herself to Tony's bar. She poured herself a drink and leaned against the counter.

"You can all stop that now." She said and downed the Jack.

"By the way Tony… I broke the nozzle to the women's shower and the mirror is no more."

He raises his brows. She takes in a breath; complete humiliation washing over her.

Tony grabbed her glass and poured another one to the brim. Bruce sighed knowing it'd take some time for her to even feel the effects. She begins to think about everything Steve had said back at that base. She looked up to Bruce.

"Is it true?"

He took off his gold frame glasses. He folded his arms about his chest and nodded. She nods in return and downed the other drink.

"How's that even possible? Honestly, that would mean only one of two things. Either my mother which I hardly knew to begin with was loosey goosey and you're a complete asshole! Or I'm adopted and you're still an asshole!"

"Bella…" Steve whispered.

"And you! You knew and didn't tell me?! I mean honestly did everyone here know?! BUT ME?! HOW MANY YEARS ARE WE TALKING DR. BANNER? OH WAIT SORRY _DAD_!"

She shakes her head.

"Unfuckingbelieveable! I was engaged to a spy. Who kidnapped and tortured me! The last year of my life was nothing more than a joke! We've yet to have Jane and Charlie's funerals! I've been suspended from my job! I find out Charlie's not my real father after all, but the HULK?! Making you nonetheless, another man in my life; that has no problem lying to my face! We've worked together for how long now? And you wait until I become this?! THIS ?! THIS THING!" She smashes her glass into Tony's sink.

"IS that what you wanted old man for me to become like you?! And what if this didn't take place were you ever going to tell me?" She couldn't control the anger that was coursing through her. She felt betrayed and angry with everyone in this room even Steve. She never thought he could make her feel that way, but he had. She turns back to her best friend.

"Let me guess you knew as well?"

Thor lowers his head in shame. She starts laughing.

"The hell with you! ALL OF YOU!"

She shuts her eyes for a moment. She didn't mean that and she knew it. They had come for her each of them. Even Natasha stopped what she was doing for her! Her heart sank in thought. She felt so mad. It wouldn't go away.

Tony put a hand upon her shoulder. He went to hand her another drink. She quickly turned and went to shove him off her. She screamed out as she sent him flying through the wine rack. Wine and glass were everywhere.

"OH MY GOD TONY!" She full on panicked.

She rushed over and helped him back up. She covered her mouth in shock. He groaned out a bit.

"Tony, I'm sorry I…" She looked upon her hands in disbelief.

She simply meant to push him away. Not to damn near kill him!

"I've had worse…" He says shrugging it off.

Once she saw he was ok. She took off. Steve followed after her she'd headed into the gym.

"Bella…"  
She sat off in a corner and had her knees brought up against her chest.

"I HATE HIM! I HATE THIS! LOOK AT ME I'M A FREAK!"

"That's just it… I am looking at you. The only problem I seem to be having is; I can't take my eyes off you." She looks upon Steve as if he's insane.

"Well sure you can't! I'm like a side show at a carnival!"

He full on disagreed.

"You also don't hate him. You're mad; rightfully so. You're right we should have told you. I should have, but more than anyone Dr. Banner should have come clean by now. I will agree with you there. Bella, I just found out myself not long ago."

"I was never even told I was adopted. It's like every aspect of my life; has been nothing more than a lie. I don't even know who I am anymore. I don't even know who I can trust. I'm about to have a funeral for a man; that also spent each waking moment of his life lying to me. They even had some stupid story about the day of my birth. I mean honestly, didn't they think about the fact that eventually I'd see the DNA didn't match up? So who's my mother? Is it Renee? Or someone I've never even met?"

Steve takes in a breath. This was a conversation she should be having with Bruce. Bruce needed to step up and come into terms with this himself! Steve crouches over and he brings his hands along her face. She recoils and shuts her eyes.

"How can you even stand to look at me Steve?"

He doesn't answer. He knew no matter what he said now; she wouldn't believe him. The best way to go about this was to merely show her. Through his actions alone. He brings her up from the floor. He keeps her cornered. Steve kisses her again. He continues to kiss her as his hands are up against the wall. He pushes his body up against hers. He'd wanted her for so long; he found it hard to stop. It didn't matter what shape or form. She was still Bella. She was beautiful either way. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that it didn't matter; if she remained like this or went back to her original self. He wanted her in a bad way. With Frank out of the picture… there was NO ONE standing in his way. He'd no longer hold back his feelings. Instead of hiding it this time. He pressed his hard on right up against her. Steve wanted her to know how he felt. He softly moaned out feeling the heat traveling from her to him. Meaning she was just as turned on. If she wouldn't believe what he had to say on the matter. He had no issue making it more than "_obvious_". He heard her gasp out as he got a bit of friction against her. The problem is he didn't want to stop. He leans into her ear.

"I spent three years thinking about you. Three years trying to hurry and get back to you. When I came back and saw that you were engaged. It damn near killed me Bella. You're just going to have to deal with the fact; that not even you can push me away. You're beautiful and it's time you realized that. You always were and always will be."

He leans his forehead against hers. He does his best to collect himself. He pecks her on the forehead and exits the room. He feared if he hadn't. He'd try to make love to her. That's how bad it was. He wanted to rip her clothes off and take her right there against the corner. That's all he could focus on. After all she'd been through lately. He knew he didn't need to rush things too much. He needed to let her keep the pace on that issue alone. Frank had done a real number on her. Steve knew he'd have to pick up Frank's mess along the way. But to him it was worth it. He was more than happy to do so. He'd help build her up whatever way he could. He'd do whatever he must to know that at the end; it's him she comes to. Steve Rogers she desires and would one day possibly love. That's all he could ever hope for. So he left it at that for now.

She stood there in a daze for a moment. Her heart was racing something fierce as she remained in the corner. After she collected herself she stepped back out. When she reentered the room only Fury and Bruce remained. She didn't know where the others were. Fury walked right up to her.

"Just so you know. You're still not getting your badge or gun back."

She shut her eyes for a moment. She opened them half laughing.

"Please tell me that you understand why?" He says with impatience.

"Because you're a dick?"

He grins not able to help himself.

"You do realize that you're the only agent; that's ever gotten away with talking to me like that right?"  
"Only I'm no longer an agent remember? So I can say and do whatever the fuck I want."

He nods.

"You're no longer a SHIELD Agent, because this right here is where you belong. OH and believe me I'm pissed the FUCK off about this. I have to be logical about where you belong and where you're needed most."  
"What exactly are you trying to say?"

"Welcome to the Avengers Swan."

Her eyes widen a bit.

"Oh and just so you know. I wasn't going to really suspend you after all. I just wanted to piss you the fuck off. I also hoped it'd open your eyes somewhat… You don't seem to grasp just how many lives are affected by you and you alone! You're needed Swan! We all count on you. Why the fuck do you think we all arrived at that base? Now I have to start the fuck over! I only pray I can even begin to find someone as good as you are!"

She just stands there completely baffled. Fury grabs his trench coat and starts to head out of the headquarters. He stops at the door, but doesn't face her as he says…

"Ms. Swan it was a great pleasure working with you. You'll be greatly missed. Do me proud…"

Bella runs her fingers through her hair. She turns to Bruce.

"Did that just happen?"

He nods with a slight grin. Bruce twirls around in his chair. He reaches back and grabs another. He pulls the black revolving chair beside him. He pats it hintingly. Bella laments, but sucks it up and gently sits beside him. She'd already found out the hard way; she couldn't just plop down on any surface without destruction of some sort.

"I don't deserve your time and I know that. I'm merely asking for you to hear me out. Will you be willing to sit there and listen to my side of things? On what actually took place? Why I never told you? When I know I should have. To hear the truth once and for all? Even about your mother?"

She nods with a million emotions scrolling through her.

"Ok… let me think of where exactly to begin."

He takes in a breath. He rubs his face at first then begins his story. He starts from when he first met her mother until the most recent of events. By the time he's done telling his story hours have passed. He looks up and sees a bewildered looking Bella. She just sat there in silence. He was afraid he broke her or put her in shock. She finally swallows back. She looks straight on ahead, but softly she ask.

"Do you have a picture of my mother?"

He beams at this.

"Yes, in fact I have a box of them. I even have some letters if you wish to read them."

She nods. Bruce comes to his feet he puts on his blazer.

"They're at my place. Just stay put and I'll be right back." He looks back at her as he's about to leave.

"Actually… Would you like to accompany me? Perhaps we could grab a bite to eat along the way? We could get you some clothes as well?"

She looks to him for a moment. She looks down to Steve's clothes.

"Um sure…"

Bella grabs one of Tony's jackets and follows Bruce out.

* * *

The men watch from the observation room. Natasha was gathering what she could from Frank. Only problem was, since Frank had been working alongside of each of them off and on. He already knew the game. He knew exactly how Black Widow worked. He wasn't falling for it. Steve finally gets enough he comes to a stand.

"Time to take matters into my own hands." He motions for the others to follow him.

Steve steps inside the lockdown room they have Frank in.

"Thank you Natasha, but we'll take it from here."

She sighs with irascibility. She exits the room. Before Sergeant Franklin Nelson now stood Thor, Tony, Clint, and Steve... Steve pulled up a chair directly in front of Frank. The others folded their arms across their chest eyeing Frank as they stood behind Steve. Steve leans back for a moment. After a few minutes of just staring him down he leans over with his elbows along his knees.

"Tony?"

"Yes…?"  
"Tell me now, do you still have that one suit that went haywire on you?"  
"And which suit would you be referring to now?"

The other's look to him oddly.  
"What? I'm an inventor not a perfector. It's how you learn. Not that any of you would know about that!"

"Tony!"

"What?!"  
"Head back in the game!"

"Right…"  
"The suit that stretched out your entire body. The one Pepper said almost ripped you apart?"

"Ah, that one! Yes actually I do."

Steve nods.

"Go get it."

"I, I Captain!"

Tony practically skips out of the room all happily. Frank rolls his eyes.

"You think I don't know realize what you're doing? These little scare tactics won't break me."

Steve nods again. He thinks about everything this bastard has done to Bella. How the entire last year of her life was utter hell, because of this man sitting before him.

"Oh believe me these aren't scare tactics. This right here is what happens when you push me too far off the edge. You haven't even a clue just what it is you're in for." He leans into Frank's ear.

"And when I'm done… I'm letting Daddy have a shot with ya!" He pulls back with a wink and pats Frank on the shoulder.

Frank rolls his eyes.

"Whatever…"

Before long Tony returns with the suit.

"Help him get into it."

"My pleasure!" Tony said full of beans.

He chuckled the entire time.

"This going to be so much fun!" He squealed once he was done.

He was now in one of Tony's malfunctioned Iron Man suits. Tony had some sort of remote in his hand. The other Avengers looked to him oddly.

"I haven't had time to reboot Jarvis and clear the evil doer's AI mind yet…" He says with indication.

Steve comes to his feet. He paces before Frank as they have him up against the wall of the Avenger's interrogation room.

"I'm going to ask you a series of questions. For each one you do not answer. Tony will get to have his fun. For each lie you tell me, Thor will. I can assure you that even through that suit you will feel it. For each time you try to sway around the subject. Clint will fire one of his arrows at your hands; since that's the only area not covered. The suit was never completed so sucks to be you."

Clint gets one of his arrows propped and ready to go. Thor twirls his hammer around with a smug grin about his face. Tony begins to giggle like a little girl eyeing the remote.

"I just love our little get gatherings!"

"Number one… Give me the exact date you were sent to first spy on Agent Swan."

Silence... Steve nods towards Tony. Tony grins ear to ear and switches on the suit. Frank begins to cry out as it starts to stretch his arms and legs apart. Steve brings up his hand and Tony frowns as he comes to a stop.

"Again the date!"  
Frank swallows back as his body ached all over. The suit was suffocating and he was already covered in sweat.

"I don't remember the exact date. General Ross had gotten word of her arrival. Apparently he'd been keeping tabs on her and Dr. Banner for a few years now. I was sent here three weeks before her arrival."  
"So the day I called to Fury and gave him the heads up on a new possible agent…" Steve mumbles in thought.

"How long have you personally been stalking her?"

"Since I first arrived on base and…"

"And?"

He shakes his head. Clint nods and fires one of his arrows. Frank screams out in pain. He brings up his hand in shock.

"You fucking shot me?! WITH A BLOODY ARROW?!"

Clint shrugs and takes out another one in preparation.

"This is a good day isn't it?" Tony says to Clint favorably.

"Yes, actually it is." Clint agrees.

"Answer the question!"

"There was one time I was sent to observe her back in her hometown. She was still in high school. I spent a day following her around."

"She was just a kid!" Steve growls.

"I was following orders!"

Steve rears back slightly.

"Just how old are you?!"

"32…"

Each member looks to one another.

"Are you telling me that you first saw Bella; when she was just a teenager in high school? And you and Ross were already making plans…" Steve stopped for a minute he was trying not to kill him NOW! He was beyond pissed off. She was just a teenager! Yet her life was already being invaded. She hadn't even been aware. How sick can you get?

"You watched her as an innocent teenage girl. Already making plans on how to seduce your way into her life?! And he called her a monster?!" Steve was the one shaking all over now.

That was just a year before he'd met her. A year before he personally trained her! His jaw clenched tightly.

"So you're telling me her own grandfather had been planning this for years now?"

"Yes… Once he got word that his granddaughter was now a teenager. He knew it wouldn't be long before daddy's DNA activated. I was merely sent to keep tabs on her. It went as far as General Ross telling me to become engaged to her. I was to take whatever means necessary; to win her affections. To marry her even go as far as to having children; if that's what it took to gain her trust. That was why I remained patient for the last 2 years she kept turning me down. I was to act as her friend and work my way in through whatever means necessary. So I put on my charm and drove the bitch into my arms!" He snaps towards the end.

Steve sighs and turns towards Thor.

"Now hold on I didn't lie!"

Steve shrugs as Thor slams his hammer across his junk.

"Talk about her in that kind of disrespect again. We start taking fingers next. Comprende?"

He doesn't answer. Steve grits his teeth and fires his fist across his face. He does it hard enough he knows; he'll feel it even through the suit. His head flies back against the wall. He grabs him by the shoulders of his suit.

"I believe I asked you a question!"

"Yes!"

"Yes what?"  
"Yes sir."

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU SERGEANT NELSON!"  
"SIR YES SIR!"

"I do believe if our little sweet pea was in here just now; she'd have lady wood!" Tony smarted with a smirk.

Steve looked to him strangely.

"Really? That's where you went."

Even Thor's nose was wrinkled on this.

"I think the only one that carries that is Natasha." Clint softly says.

They each look to him.

"Well you would know brother. We'll just take your word for it." Tony wits.

Thor chuckles a bit.

"Thanks for that mental image that will scar me for eternity." Thor heckles.

"You're welcome!"

"Jokes! You're all going to stand there making jokes!?" Frank expresses with derision.

"Correction… YOU ARE THE JOKE!" Steve declares.

"Next question… What was General Ross's plans with Agent Swan? I'd answer carefully with precision. Start from the beginning to the end of the plan."

Frank shakes his head.

"I can't answer that. You know that! It's code."

Steve nods and looks back towards Tony. Tony gives Frank a wink and amps up the suit. Frank screams out as one of his arms is forced out of socket. Steve raises a hand. Tony frowns again like a little kid having his toy taken away. Frank continues to wail like a little bitch.

"SHUT UP!" Steve snaps irately.

He continues to cry out in pain. Thor doesn't even wait for Steve's permission. He waylays the hell out of him. Steve cuts him a look.

"What? He's annoying."

Steve shrugs and nods in agreement.

"Code… huh? I believe you've already broke damn near every code there is to being a U.S soldier. When it comes to classified information… You and General Ross both broke code. The both of you, should be discharged, imprisoned, and brutally raped on a daily basis!"

Each Avenger looked to Steve in full on disbelief. They weren't use to this side of him. They knew that Frank had pushed a button for him to ever talk like that.

"Now answer the question before we decide to finish ripping that arm off!"  
Tony grinned.

"The original plan was to have her executed immediately if any signs of transformation took place. However, as the years progressed. General Ross changed his mind. He began to come up with other plans."  
"Such as?"

"Like he'd once tried to do with her father. He wanted to turn Bella into the ultimate soldier. General Ross began to come up with a plan; along with Dr. Wyngarde a scientist that works for the lab at the base. They figured their mistake with her father; was the fact that they should have done a lobotomy, first. Then brain manipulation. Another words they wanted to do a lobotomy on Agent Swan and reboot her mind. They wanted to start from a clean slate with her. From there General Ross and Dr Wynarde could create the perfect soldier. One that took only the orders of General Ross. He'd have complete control over Agent Swan and she'd become the new lead in battle. He'd already begin to set up a few places of experimental trials for when she was completed. If the plan went as well as expected. He'd then work on creating an entire army with her DNA."  
"So let me get this straight. They were going to conduct a lobotomy on my girl. Reprogram her to General Ross's expectations then have her cloned; if this all came together as planned?"

Frank snarls back in memory of them kissing.

"How can you stand it? You still call her your girl?! Are you into bestiality or something?! That girl went from hot to fugly in the matter of minutes."

"OUT!" Steve demanded looking to the other Avengers.

"NOW!"  
Tony smirked and rushed the others out of the room. The others looked on through the observation window.

"I could go for some popcorn." Tony declares.

"That does sound good." Clint agrees.

Thor chuckles as they watch.

Steve picked him up and tossed him across the room. He then rushed over and picked him up by the throat.

"Guess we're all about to see just how sturdy my suits are." Tony said with interest.

"Ohhhh." Clint flinched as Steve sent several jabs at Franks gut and face.

He slams him through a wall and lifts him up in the air.

"How can you even say that ?! SO MUCH AS THINK IT! YOU HAVEN'T A CLUE! YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG GIRL! I'VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH THAT WOMAN FOR THREE DAMN YEARS. THREE YEARS OF LITERAL HELL TRYING TO GET BACK INTO HER LIFE! ONLY TO COME BACK AND SEE SHE'S ENGAGED TO A PIECE OF SHIT LIKE YOU! YOU'RE WORTHLESS! YOU AND GENERAL ROSS ARE THE MONSTERS NOT BANNER NOT SWAN YOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUU! ALL I COULD THINK ABOUT WAS HER! I KEPT PRAYING EACH NIGHT THAT THERE WAS SOME PLACE IN HER HEART FOR ME WHEN I RETURNED! I WAS READY TO BEGIN A LIFE WITH HER! I RETURN TO FIND HER WORLD FLIPPED UPSIDE DOWN. YOU WERE RIPPING HER APART FROM THE INSIDE OUT! YOU BROKE HER! AND NOW I'M GOING TO LEAVE YOU IN THIS VERY ROOM! WHERE HER FATHER WILL DECIDE YOUR FATE. NNNNOOOOOOOOO ONE'S GOING TO COME TO YOUR AID! WE WILL IGNORE YOUR CRIES FOR HELP OR ANY OF THE SUCH! YOU WILL FEEL HER PAIN, TORMENT, AND HEARTACHE! YOU WILL SUFFER! PERSONALLY I HOPE HE RIPS YOU APART AND EATS YOU FOR BREAKFAST!" Steve pops him across the face again; before exiting the room.

No one says a word as he walks on past them. He heads straight for the gym and takes the rest of his anger; out on the punching bag. Destroying one bag after another…

Natasha enters the room as he's half an hour into the punches. She clears her throat and he doesn't break. He continues on…

"Rogers…" She says softly and puts a hand upon his shoulder.

He keeps punching.

"I did this to her…" He says swinging away.

"I handed her off Romanoff. I placed her right into his arms. I even signed the damn papers."

He stumbles back a bit. That heart dropping feel came over him again. Natasha grabbed hold of him and hugged him. Steve broke down.

"How do I even begin to fix this? How do I help her? HOW?!"

She too was crying now.

"By doing what you're doing now. What we all need to do…"

She pulls away and looks him dead in the eyes.

"Be there for her… even if you don't have all the answers or know what to say. Just be there…"

* * *

Bella looked around the house as they stepped inside. Bruce cut on the lights.

"Sorry… haven't been home in a few days." He explains and starts to pick up a little.

She couldn't get over how surprisingly nice and bright the place was.

"Looks fine to me."  
Bruce's nerves were shot though. He wasn't even sure how to begin with this relationship now. He knew he wanted to, but hadn't a clue how. He knew she'd never see him the way she saw Charlie Swan. That was to be expected. That's where he felt incredibly robbed. He'd kill to have that. All he could ever hope for was some sort of relationship no matter how small. He wanted to be in her life somewhere.

"Make yourself at home."

They actually had somewhat of a decent time going to eat. They got her a few outfits as well. He insisted he pay for them. She fought it at first, but he damn near pleaded. It was bad enough he missed out on her childhood. Silly as it was just being able to buy her dinner and clothes; made him feel slightly father like. He wanted much more though. He'd help with whatever means necessary. The thing he'd hated most about their little outing; was the looks she was getting. He saw the pain written all over her face. The way they whispered and stared upon her. Often she'd cover her face or rush past the people gawking at her. He wanted to Hulk out and punch the living daylights out of them. That's what he didn't understand. She was nowhere near the monster he was, when he transformed. That fascinated him somewhat. She was actually quite pretty. Sure she's his daughter; there's sure to be some bias there, but even he noticed how she caught the eyes of the other Avengers. Mainly Captain America's, in fact he was beginning to see that there was something there. More than friendship between the two. That felt odd to him in the sense that he actually rather hoped that there was. He'd always liked Steve. He was a good man and if he was to single handedly pick any man to be with his daughter it'd be him. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that he'd treat her right and love her for who she was. It was funny considering every other guy he'd chased off. Except for Frank… only now he wished he had. He just hoped Frank was better than the others considering he fought alongside of Fury. He never imagined the truth behind it all.

Bella was looking at the patio door to the backyard. Nothing about his place screamed out Hulk. She honestly expected something dark, rather destroyed even… She half smiled in thought. Though she too was in the same boat. She wasn't sure how to think or act. This felt so peculiar to her.

"I'll be right back."

She nodded. Once he left the room she got on her cell and begin to set up arrangements for her father. She then quickly called Darcy. She learned they were having Jane's funeral tomorrow. Charlie's would be the very next day. She pinched the bridge of her nose in thought. This truly was a never ending nightmare. Once she hung up; Bruce entered the room with a shoebox.

"Dr. Banner…" She shook her head.

"I mean Bruce."

He looks upon her as sits upon the vanilla leather sofa. He takes the lid off the box.

"Yes?"

"Why haven't I switched back by now? I'm calm… " She hints.

He takes in a breath. He too had wondered that himself.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I thought maybe once things die down; we could run some more test. Perhaps it's just taking a bit to phase out. You've been through a great deal."

She nods. He hands over the box.

"This is all your mother's things. Her pictures, letters, etc…"

Bella's hands shook nervously as she began to go through the box. She picked up a picture of a beautiful dark haired, pale woman. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth. They looked almost exactly alike. Well before Bella Hulked out.

"She was pretty."

He smiles.

"Not even a big enough word for your mother. There aren't any true words to describe her. She was witty, charismatic, full of hope, and love. You remind me a lot of her. She was one of a kind. Perhaps that's why I never found anyone else. Then again I haven't the heart to look. After Betty I stopped caring so much in that department. I stayed hidden for few years. I focused on the science of whom and what I was. Learning everything I could about control. I even learned everything about losing control as well. I began to travel amongst some of the most destitute cities around the world. Because of your mother in mind and who she was. For a few years I dedicated myself into helping those families in need. So many women and children needed a doctor, but could not afford it. I found it was easier to tame the beast when I kept myself busy. If they could not pay in money I accepted bread or whatever trade they could give for my services. This was an ongoing thing until Black Widow found me. It took some convincing, but she brought me here. I've been an Avenger since."

Bella picked up a letter.

"It's ok Bella. I don't want there to be anymore secrets between us." She nods.

He comes to a stand.

"I'll give you some time. Would you like anything to drink?"  
"I'm ok."

He nods and gives her sometime to go through everything. Bella blushed at some of the letters. It was very adamant they were madly in love, her mother especially. The way she wrote to Bruce. Bella felt like she was suddenly in some sort of 60s or 70s romance novel or movie. They even talked old fashioned and much more sophisticated than that of today. She continued to look through and even saw a picture of her and Bruce together. They were an attractive couple. She couldn't get over how young her father looked in this picture. She came to the bottom of the box and found a gold necklace.

Bruce entered the room at that point. She had it dangling in the air; looking at it. He makes his way over and gently takes the necklace from her hand. He runs his fingers along it in memory.

"I hadn't realized I still had that. I gave this to her on her birthday."

He looks to Bella and narrows his eyes. He leans over and clasps it around her neck.

"She'd want you to have it."

"I can't…"

Bella goes to take it off.

"Please… Just…"

He takes in a breath and sits down in the recliner across from her. He nervously runs his fingers through his hair.

"I won't lie Bella. I haven't a clue what I'm doing." He clears his throat and shakes his head. Bruce rests his elbows on his knees.

"I'd give anything to have seen you grow up. Hell, I'd have sold my own soul to the devil if that meant the three of us could have been a family. Truth of the matter was I never even knew you existed. Not until you were already a teenager. You had Charlie… I didn't see any sense in interrupting whatever peace you had."  
Bella winced and Bruce sighed.

"Like I said. I'm clueless…"

"That makes two of us." She says softly.

"I can say this much Bella. And I truly hope you hear me out on this. Now that you're in my life; I don't want to lose you. I've lost your mother. I lost you once as well already. I don't want that to happen again."

* * *

"Where's our little Sweet Pea?" Tony questions as Bruce enters headquarters.

"She fell asleep on the couch. She needs her rest."

"Ah, has she gone back to the apartment yet?"

"She doesn't want to see that place again. She also made it clear she doesn't want anything there."

Steve overhears this and twirls around in Tony's chair.

"So where's she going to live then?"

Bruce sighs.

"That's what I was wondering. The apartment wasn't livable as it was now anyhow."

Tony looks around in thought.

"She could live here…"

"At headquarters?!" Steve questions.

"Sure why not. We already got a couple bedrooms. She could take her pick and stay as long as she needed. That and we'd have someone always on call!"

"You're such a jerk."

"Well what's your suggestion? She move in with you? I mean honestly are you two even official yet?"

Steve rolls his eyes. He goes to say something about how he'd love for her to. However, "daddy" was eyeing him ruefully. Crap… he thought and decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Or what about your place daddio?" Tony smarted.

"I wouldn't object." He says with a shrug.

"Hmm, interesting." Tony says with a smirk.

"Where oh where will she choose? I wonder if Pepper wants a new roommate." Tony wiggles his brows in thought. Both Steve and Bruce cut him a go straight to hell look.

He raises his hands in the air.

"Easy now boys… just a suggestion."

Steve looks back to Bruce and nods as he comes to a stand. He motions for him to follow. Bruce follows him to the interrogation room. Thor was keeping guard. The three of them eye Frank. He was still in the beat up Iron Man suit. Steve gives him the rundown of everything that was said. EVERYTHING… All it took was the part about the lobotomy. Hulk was awakened. Thor and Steve stepped aside. Steve looks to Bruce.

"He's all yours…. Hulk Smash…" Steve says with a nod.

He nods as he and Thor exit the room. Thus, leaving the Hulk to do whatever he wished with Frank. Hulk burst through the room.  
"…oh shit…" Frank utters and he pisses himself as Hulk picks him up.

Frank could feel his hot breaths even through the suit.

"Please! Sir look I…"

Hulk shakes his head and growls on top of his lungs.

"YOU DIE!" He has him dangling by the legs. He slams him back and forth like a rag doll against the floor of the interrogation room.

The other Avengers hear this and nod towards one another. Tony pours everyone a drink. They hear the sound of Hulk ending the life of Sergeant Frank Nelson.

The suit he was wearing began to break apart. Hulk continued to smash his body against the floor. He then twirled his body around like a lasso. The Avengers witness his body flying out of the headquarters window. Hulk soared directly behind it as he grabbed him and slammed in deep into the ocean floor. He was never to be seen again.

* * *

"Are you certain?"

"YES! NOW JUST GET IT OVER WITH!"

General Ross takes of his jacket. He rolls up the sleeve to his shirt. Dr. Wyngarde nods and sticks him with the syringe.

"It's all done sir."

General Ross nods.

"Why you though sir?"

"Apparently, that's the only way to put this at proper use. Now I can lead my men and we'll be indestructible!"

Dr. Wyngarde smiles.

"Then we shall wait and see…"

"Thanks to that man I lost my daughter." He looks down to see the red veins already spreading along his arms.

"I'M GOING TO MAKE CERTAIN HE LOSES HIS!" He growls.


	7. Oops!

_**Chapter 7**_

**_I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Please read and then review. Thank you!_**

Bella places a white rose upon Jane's casket. Still none of this felt real to her. She couldn't fathom all the recent events. She ran her hands along the silver casket. Tomorrow she'd be doing this all over again for her father. Thor was in a regular black suit today. He stood off to himself. Darcy was with the other friends and family. Steve had accompanied Bella. He didn't really know Jane as well, but was there in support of Bella and Thor. Bella made her way over to Thor. He stood under a tree; he too shared the same expression Bella had.

Thor had lost his mother not long ago. No one had heard from Odin in sometime. Bella was beginning to see it wasn't just her world that had been turned upside down. At the moment all Thor had was his highly unstable brother Loki and his friends back home in Asgard. Bella took his hand and gently squeezed it. He shut his eyes for a moment. She reached over and wiped a tear off his cheek. She then kissed where it had run down. She went to walk away and he pulled her back over. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his forehead against hers. Once he released they locked eyes for a moment. He gave a simple nod and Bella headed back to the limo Tony had for them.

She couldn't bear to stay any longer. Not just the situation itself, but there was two other things. One was the fact she still felt blame for what took place. Two, the looks she was getting. Darcy was already aware and hadn't an issue. In fact she thought it was "awesome". She kept touching Bella off and on in disbelief. She also swore up and down that she was "hotter" now. She compared her to a female version of Thor. Bella assumed that was her way of making Bella feel better about the situation. Bella still felt as though an alien. She leaned back and shut her eyes. Steve noticed Bella leaving the funeral. He decidedly followed her over after paying his respects. Steve found himself wishing he knew what to do not just for Bella, but Thor as well. He never dreamed he'd come home to this. The woman he loved and his friends; living through this horrible tragedy.

Steve entered the limo. He was in his military suit; looking sharp as usual. He slides in next to her and puts an arm around her. She leaned into his shoulder as a few tears streamed down her face. Bella wore a simple black dress and heels. Steve couldn't help, but to merely gawk at her off and on. Which made him feel rather wrong about considering the circumstances… Her hair flowed about freely. He breathed her in as he kissed her forehead. Everything about her lately had his senses on cloud nine.

Bella truly couldn't believe she'd never see Jane again. That this was goodbye... Before long Thor opened the limo for Darcy. She'd asked to go with them. He stepped in after her. Darcy immediately locked onto Bella. Bella held her as she bawled into her shoulder.

They had the driver drop them off at Tony's. Pepper greeted them outside. As usual she'd a smile about her face. The irony was Bella adored Pepper, but often enough Bella and Tony locked horns. Especially, since the Jarvis incident. As of late though she felt she had no room to talk, so she let it go. Truth of the matter; things had gotten out of hand all over. She just wished at times that Tony took extra precautions in his work. His creations alone could destruct the entire world if in the wrong hands. This wasn't the first time something from Stark got loose and out of control. They'd had some knock out drag out fights; on this issue alone. The irony was so had he and Captain America a few years back. He too thought along the same lines of Bella. For one thing coming from a military field like they had. They knew how easily things could go sour and quickly if taken into the wrong hands or losing control.

Tony had lost control with Jarvis. He was merely an artificial intelligence created by Tony Stark himself; that somehow when completely of the grid. He started off trying to kill Tony. When that didn't work he created a version of himself; in which he could take over. Jarvis became Ultron. Tony had created an AI so intellectual; that he literally took over Stark's laboratory and started his own creations. Jarvis thought himself a god. Often enough Bella thought Tony Stark thought himself a god as well. They too argued on this issue. He was very egotistical. He'd no problem bragging on himself or shoving the obvious in others faces. As time progressed though they began to get along easier. She knew deep down Tony cared greatly for others. He had a big heart. Often enough he just kept it hidden under that cast iron suit of his. She knew for someone like Pepper to be with Tony. He had to be a different person under that tough exterior of his.

They followed Pepper inside. Tony nodded towards them. He was messing with his virtual technology again. Bella loved fucking with Tony during this time. He'd get so lost in what he was doing; ignoring everyone around him. She'd often enough come up behind him. Then start jacking up his little world; by scrolling her hands along whatever he was doing. Pepper thought it was great. Steve looked on with curiosity as Bella snuck up behind Tony. She reached over and started moving things around.

"Let's try this right here and that part over here… Ohhh and this right on top!"

Tony laments.

"I knew you were going to do that."

"Now it's like a puzzle. I thought you took joy in building things."

"Funny…" Tony shakes his head and starts to move everything back.

"Tony…" Pepper scolds, but with a smile on her face.

"Turn it off. We have guests."

"Just one little…"

Pepper hits a switch and Tony shuts his eyes for a moment.

"Guest Tony!" Pepper says all cheerful like.

"Thanks my little dumpling!" He utters smacking Pepper on the butt.

He shakes his head upon Bella as though she were a child. She merely waves and takes a seat.

"Hmm, so what time's the funeral?"

"1:00."

He nods.

"Who all is attending this with you? Darcy, Thor and Steve raise their hands."

Tony nods again.

"You can take the jet. Still have your license Captain?"

He nods. Bella looks to Steve in shock.

"You can fly?"

He smiles.

"Huh…" She says as if in thought.

Tony then looks to Thor.

"So how'd it go?"

Thor shrugs, still he had that heartbroken expression on his face.

"It was a beautiful service." Bella says softly.

Bella takes in a breath. Thor keeps his head down and exits the house. Darcy rushes to the bathroom in tears. Bella pinches the bridge of her nose. She was doing her best to keep it together. Bella however, caught a glimpse of Clint and Natasha as they were outside coming to Tony's door. A beam came about her face as she witnessed Natasha kissing him.

"About damn time…" Bella mouthed.

Steve overheard this and looked to her curiously. Clint and Natasha entered the room. Bella cuts them a snide grin and nods towards them.

"K. i. s. s. i. n. g…" Bella taunts.

Tony cocks a brow at this.

"First comes…"

"Enough Swan…" Clint warns.

Bella bites her lower lip and shrugs.

"Then comes marriage…" She utters softly.

Natasha's eyes widen.

"Wait…" Tony says paying extra attention to Bella now.

He then looks to Natasha and Clint as if piecing it together now. He dies in laughter. Pepper softly laughs. Bella looks directly to Natasha. Tony hands Clint a drink. He's sipping from it as Bella gets a mischievous look about her face.

"You're boffing the burrito guy?!"

Clint spits his drink all over Tony's shirt.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Tony scolds Clint.

Clint's choking a bit eyeing Bella ruefully. Steve's laughing at the situation.

"Hey look Natasha, he chokes here and on the battle field!" Tony adds.

Clint pops the shit out of Tony's arm.

"Asshole…" He mumbles.

Natasha makes her way over and takes Bella's hand. They head outside.

"Barton and I have a job. We have to leave immediately. I'm sorry…"

"Don't be."

Natasha sighs and reaches over hugging Bella.

"If you need me for anything…" She hints.

"Thanks Natty."

"How are you doing?" Natasha hints.

Bella shrugs and half laughs.

"I haven't killed anyone yet…"

Natasha giggles a bit.

"That's an accomplishment!"

"Sure is considering the obvious."

Natasha curiously runs her fingers along Bella's arm.

"What's it like?"

"Like pmsing 24/7."

"That's about what I figured."

Bella nods.

"I'm always fucking angry. Even now… I feel it."

Natasha takes her hand and gently squeezes.

"Just don't let it consume you. You really should talk to Banner on this. Let him help you Bella. I've witnessed his personal struggle with this myself. You need him!"

"That's just it…"  
"What?"

"I'm damn near afraid to confront him; on anything that has to do with this… I'm mad at him Natty. I know this isn't even his fault. Which makes this all the more wrong; on how I feel. I keep blaming him. This wasn't ever my choice! I mean honestly, what if I never change back? What if this is what I wake up to every fucking day from here on end? To have to see this every fucking day in the mirror! I don't even know who I am anymore! I know the truth now. Yet, I'm such a bitch because, I'm want to be mad at him. I need someone to blame! So it's the one guy that doesn't deserve it. He too didn't want this Natty! I know this and still I'm pissed off with him. I want to be myself again! I want to be Bella not fucking SHE HULK OR WHATEVER IT IS YOU CALL THIS! I want to be me!"

Natasha looks her in the eyes.

"This is you… Try looking in the mirror just one more time. Really look this time. Try looking into Bruce's eyes and really pay attention. You need to come into terms with the truth now. If you don't it'll only eat you alive. Bella this was always in you! This was and is you! If nothing else works… Pay closer attention to Rogers." Natasha smiles.

"That's just Steve. Natty, he's one of the nicest guys on earth. Of course he's not going to really react. He's going to swear up and down there's nothing wrong with me. That he's not at all disgusted, but…"

Natasha grits her teeth and shuts her eyes for a moment.

"For someone so smart; you sure are stupid."

Bella rears back at her words. Natasha sighs as her and Clint's ride shows up.

"That's our cue. I better gather Barton."

Bella nods.

"Are you two really?"

Natasha smiles.

"Maybe…"

"Awesome…"

"And you and Rogers?"

Bella looks back to the house.

"Um yeah I think so."

Bella waves them off once they get in the black Monte Carlo. She wondered what sort of mission they were on. She turns back towards the house. Steve was making his way over.

"Everything alright?"

She nods and reaches over straightening his tie. He clears his throat.

"Tony has the plane ready. Only I'm not piloting this one. Thought we could get some one on one time…" He caresses her cheek and softly brushes against her lips.

Bella nods and leans into his chest for a moment. He wraps his arms around her.

* * *

"We're here sweetheart."

She tiredly opens her eyes. Her heart rather fluttered; realizing that came from Steve. Not only because of that, but somehow during the flight she'd ended up in his lap and had fallen asleep. He must've done that himself once she fell asleep. Darcy grinned upon them like a little kid at a theme park.

"That should be illegal."  
They both look upon her strangely. Bella rises from his lap.

"You've got to be the hottest couple that ever walked the planet. Seriously, have you two ever considered making amateur films…" Darcy hints.

Bella's eyes widen.

"Darcy!" She hisses.

Thor looks to Darcy confused.

"What are amateur films?"  
Steve takes in a breath and shuts his eyes for a moment. Darcy wiggles her brows then looks to Thor. She leans into his ear and tells him. Thor's eyes widen.

"Isa?!"

"Darcy!" Bella hisses again.

Darcy rushes off the plane.

"You don't really…" Thor questions her like a big over protective brother.

"OF course not you big oaf!"

He sighs in relief and cuts Steve a look shaking his head.

"What?" Steve questioned wondering what exactly Darcy said.

He soon found out as he came off the plane.  
"What did you tell him?!" Bella snapped grabbing Darcy by the arm.

"That you were looking for a new career and Steve had offered his services. That you've already began production!"

Bella growls as Darcy takes off running. Darcy clings to Thor's arm as if to seek his protection. Steve puts his arm around Bella as he carries their bags.

"So what's this about a new career? And how can I be of service?"

Bella's eyes widen.

* * *

_**Later that night at hotel…**_

Bella laughs as Darcy jumps up and on the bed.

"I'm going to laugh when you hit your head."

They'd been drinking for the last hour. Bella leans back in the chair taking another shot of whiskey. She chased it with the beer. She sighed with agitation. Bella was barely buzzed.

"Why are you in here with me? Shouldn't you and Steve be shacking up by now? I mean it has been three years you know. Three years of…"  
"Darcy!" Bella nervously looks towards the wall of the hotel; where the guys were staying.

"I'm just saying, you'd think that you two are damn near ready to explode; with sexual frustration!"

Bella softly giggles and decides to drink from the bottle instead.

"I was engaged not too long ago remember?"

"That wasn't even an engagement. Hell, not even a relationship. Everyone knew that you were pining for the Captain! Besides that guy was an complete jerkoff."

Bella looks back to the wall again.

"Wanna keep that down now?"

"Nope!"

"I'm going to kill you. You know that right?"

Darcy grins.

"That could be hot! Honestly, might make me switch teams!"

Darcy leaps down from the bed. She nearly hits her head on the TV console. Bella quickly hops up and catches her before she lands.

"Jesus Darcy…"

Darcy giggles.

"My hero!"

Bella rolls her eyes.

"Just be more careful would you?! And keep it down!"

"I thought the damsel gets a kiss!" Darcy teases.

Bella sighs and drops her where they stand.

"HEY! Now why'd you do that?"

Bella shrugs, but smirks as she leaves her and walks away.

* * *

"Shouldn't you be with Isa?" Thor hints, looking to the wall of the other hotel room.

Steve narrows his eyes and shrugs.

"I don't think she's ready for that yet. She needs time."

"Three years wasn't long enough?"

"I just don't want to run her off by rushing anything. Honestly, if it were up to me. She'd be staying with me instead of headquarters." Steve sighs in thought.

"That's just it… I was ready to begin a life with her; once I returned. I'd all these ideas. Little fantasies playing out in my head about how to swoon her. I just never imagined…"

"I think you've both waited long enough."

Steve sighs.

"It's just…"  
"Just what?"

"After what Frank did to her? And her own damn grandfather? That girl's life has been turned upside."

"All the more reason if you ask me. She needs something good in her life for once!"

"Don't you think that's what I want to give her? I don't want to come barging in like some freaking barbarian."

Thor laughs.

"Maybe that's just what she needs."  
"And what's that exactly?"  
"Isa's always been the one to take control of the aspects in her life. You haven't been in her life for the past three years. Isa's had a lot on her shoulders. In SHIELD she was the one leading her group. Isa's used to being the one to handle certain situations. Why do you think it took two years; for Frank to even enter her life romantically speaking? Besides, the fact of the matter; that she was waiting _FOR YOU_! Come on brother isn't it more than obvious?"

Steve narrows his eyes upon Thor.

"For once she needs someone that takes control. She needs someone that steps it up and breaks down those walls of hers; even more so than ever. If you wait too long; she's only going to rebuild and it will become harder than ever to enter those walls. Think about it. Through everything she's been through. You cannot afford to remain too passive."

"I'm not that passive."

"Hmm…"

Steve sighs.

"If it were me… after three damn year's brother. I sure as hell wouldn't be in here brother." Thor hints and he lies back on the extra bed.

Steve shakes his head. He takes out his wallet and takes out the picture of Bella from three years back. She was in her uniform. A picture he was guilty of taking; when she didn't even know. He carried it on him ever since. During those three years he beheld to it; every time he had a break from whatever hell he was facing. He even considered it his good luck charm. It seemed to help often enough.

There was something else as well, something that had been burning a hole in his pocket. He sighs with pure anguish. Thor narrows his eyes upon the small item in his hand. Steve places it on the table.

"What is that?!"Thor raises back up.

"That was the original plan."

Thor smiles and Steve shakes his head.

"That's what I'd hoped for when I returned. Three years, certainly gives you time to think. Unfortunately, my plans rather got drowned out."  
"Who's to say they still are?"  
"You truly believe Bella wants to become engaged all over again?!"

"This is different brother and you know that. That man didn't even love her! The engagement wasn't even real."

"But she thought it was… I just don't want to hurt her; by pulling something stupid."

"Hmm."

* * *

"I miss her…"

Bella looks over as Darcy's half asleep on the other bed.

"I know… I miss her too."

Darcy looks to the ceiling.

The both of them lay back in silence; before long Darcy's eyes close. Bella comes to her feet and places the covers over Darcy. She runs her fingers through Darcy's hair in thought. She then makes her way to the bathroom. Bella washes her face and dries it off. She thinks about what Natasha said. She gazes upon herself. She takes her hair and pins it halfway up letting the rest drape down naturally. Bella began to check out her entire body. She raised her brows as she squeezed her breast together. A soft giggle escapes her mouth. Ok so body wise she could see where she might be somewhat sexier. It was the skin tone she didn't care for. She felt like a fungus had taken her body over.

Bella exits the bathroom and steps outside. She suddenly felt as though she needed some air. She couldn't sleep. In just a few hours they'd be burying Charlie. A storm was blowing in and Bella looked up to the lightening spreading across the sky.

"You too huh?"

She feels his presence directly behind her. Bella smiles upon his voice.

"Seems so."  
He nods. Bella takes in a breath of surprise. Steve wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"So this is where you grew up?"

"Yep, good ole Forks."  
She tried not to think about how the others would react to her tomorrow. No one here knew about her new conversion. Her heart kicked to life as he kissed along her shoulder. She shut her eyes for a moment relishing the sensation. The storm began to pick up and it started to rain. Steve breathed in the mixture of the rain and Bella's scent. He swallowed back as it toyed with his senses. Bella intertwined her fingers within his. They both simply watched as the storm progressed.

"I was chasing after the Red Skull."  
"Huh?"

"That's where I was… There were rumors that he was back. I skipped around globally trying to find him. Through each time I had with no luck. I found myself dealing with another crisis of some sort; ones that always kept me away."

"Wasn't he the terrorist?"

"Yes… A very dangerous one. That was why I was so quick to leave… I couldn't risk it. If there was truly a chance he was alive after all. I knew I had to do whatever I must to stop him. He was nothing more than another Adolf Hitler. He thinks himself a god or did…" He sighs.

Steve's hold becomes tighter around her.  
"It just seemed the harder I tried to get back to you. The more the obstacles…"

"You're Captain America… it's only to be expected. I never resented you if that's what you're thinking Steve. It's not like we were…" She stops and feels herself blushing in thought.

"Were?"

"You know…"

"Official?" He says with a soft chuckle.

"Yeah that…"

"Hmm…"

He takes in a breath.

"And what exactly are we now?" He questions curiously.

She smiles and turns to face him.

"I don't know Captain you tell me."

"I'm afraid to." He announces over the rumbling thunder.

"Afraid? Since when are you frightened of anything?!" She inquires in wonder.

He shrugs.

"I'm afraid if I tell you exactly how I feel. You'll run for the hills."

"Try me…"  
He half chuckles.

"Maybe now's not such a good time."  
"Why's that?"  
"You've been through enough Bella. Last thing you need is me adding to your misery."  
"Since when have you ever made me miserable?!"

He smirks.

"A particular drill sergeant ring a bell?"

She has a good laugh at this.

"Ok, I suppose you got me there. However, this isn't bootcamp. Not anymore… I'm a big girl now Steve so just spit it out!"

He nods.

"OK… fine…"

He takes in the deepest of breaths. His nerves were getting to him, but he did as requested.

"I've been in love with you for three years…" He says in almost a whisper.

"For three years… I'd wanted to tell you. Bella, I love you. I honestly fell for you when I was still your drill instructor. I just couldn't act on it. I knew deep I had to keep things professional as possible. I almost told you before I left. Part of me now wishes I had, but who knows that might've made things worse for you. Considering how long I was away. I'd never want to hurt you, Bella."

Bella wraps her arms around his neck. She was doing everything in her power not to cry. She swallowed back that knot in her throat.

"I should have followed my instincts…" She sighs with full on shame.

"I should have said NO! When he proposed… it was right on the tip of my tongue. And when you saw the ring." She shakes her head and half laughs.

"I realized I was still in love with you as well. I felt like a terrible person at the time. Only now… not so much. I'm sorry Steve. If I had known… I'd have never even given Frank the time of day. I'd have waited for you. I just wasn't aware you had any feelings in return. The only reason I even tried to move on; was to try and convince myself you didn't feel the same. I loved Frank at the time, before I knew the truth. Then I realized it wasn't Frank I loved, but the mere creation he'd represented himself with. But I can say this much Steve… I wasn't in love with him. Now that I know and can feel the difference; I realized you're the only man I could ever be in love with."

He shuts his eyes in liberation. He feels her lips pressing up against his. They began a fiery kissing session. Steve picks her up and her legs wrap around his waist. His hands wrapped around her waist. Bella arched back as he throbbed considerably against her. His hands worked up further along her white tank. She clearly wasn't wearing a bra. And she was in purple pajama shorts. This drove Steve's imagination wild with ultimate lust. Steve stopped himself from groping her breasts. Steve wanted nothing more than to lift up that tank top of hers. To see what she had going underneath and welcome himself to those hard nipples that poked through. Around Bella, Steve found it hard to remain a gentleman. He forced his hands back down. He swallowed back. He talked himself down as he lowered Bella back to the ground.

"Sorry…" He spoke softly.

She grinned.

"Pffft, I'm not… Goodnight Captain."

He smiled in return.

"Goodnight Bella, sweetheart."

Her heart did that flutter thing again. Steve watched her perfectly round ass as she walked away. Bella entered her hotel then the door and leaned against it. She found herself breathless

Steve stood there in a daze. The smile nonetheless, never leaving his face.

* * *

"Bella…" (Softly…)

"Oh sweetie lumpkins…" (Softly…)

Bella groans out and rolls over.

"BELLA!"

Bella rolls off the bed and lands on the ground.

"Jesus Darcy!"

Darcy laughs and throws a pillow at her. Bella catches it and tosses it back. It causes Darcy to fly back against the bed.

"Oh shit!" Bella jumps up concerned.

"Are you alright?!"

Darcy starts laughing. Bella takes in a breath of relief.

"I bet you could arm wrestle Thor now and totally win!"

Bella half laughs, but looks to be in thought.

"You're thinking about it now aren't you?"

"A bit…" Bella admits.

"I'll pay you 20 bucks!"

Bella shakes her head and makes her way to the bathroom.

"Fine 30 bucks! PLEASE?!"

Bella pulls back the curtain as she's showering. Darcy smiles.  
"Deal…"

"YES!"

Darcy makes a fist pump motion. Then she fixes her hair. Bella steps out once she's done with her shower. Darcy has her toothbrush in her mouth and gapes upon Bella. Bella takes notice and gazes back strangely in wonder. She might have been all green, but Darcy thought she looked as though a flawless porn star. Only somehow Bella was hotter than any porn star she knew of. She reared back at her own thoughts. What's wrong with me? Darcy shook her head as she brushed her teeth.  
"Um can you stop now? That's totally creeping me out!"

"Damn green really does make you horny!" Darcy taunts.

Bella hastily grabs a towel and covers herself.

"Out…"

"But…"

Bella starts to shove Darcy out of the bathroom. Darcy sighs and heads next door. She bangs on the door. Steve answers the door and looks to her confused. She still had her toothbrush in her mouth. She headed straight for their bathroom.

"Um… Thor's taking a shower."

She nods and heads inside anyway. She finishes brushing her teeth and spits in their sink. Thor steps out butt naked. With his ripped abs and well-endowed self. She grins and wiggles her brows. He narrows his.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Struggling with sexuality issues… I can't decide whether I'm bi or straight."  
"Bi?" He questions with no clue as to what she meant.

"Yeah I don't know if I dig you or Bella more."

"Dig?"

She sighs and gives him the once over. He too grabs a towel uncomfortably. She smiles.

"Hmm." She steps back out.

She looks to Steve before she leaves.  
"Thanks!"

He nods, but looks to her oddly as she exits the hotel again.

Before long a limo arrives. The girls head outside and the guys were waiting. Thor escorted Darcy and Steve escorted Bella.

"You look lovely." He whispered as he held the limo door open for her.

"Thank you."

She grew more and more nervous as they were driven to the cemetery. Sure enough just as she feared all eyes were on her as they stepped out. That and well the famous Captain America. There wasn't a soul that didn't know Captain America was.

Jessica Stanley is first to make her way over. First to make an ass of herself and first to piss Bella the FUCK OFF! Without even knowing who she was. She hadn't a clue.

"Um… were you even invited?" She said directly upon Bella.

"Excuse me?"

Jessica wrinkled her nose.

"I mean seriously… This is a funeral not a circus."

Bella's jaw dropped.

"You need to go. This man wouldn't want you here. He was a good man. We don't want your kind here!"

Bella laughs shaking her head.

"You honestly, don't know who I am. Do you Jessie?!"

Jessica narrows her eyes.

"Nope, and don't care. Now leave!"

"I'm not going anywhere! Charlie Swan's my father you stupid futile woman!"

"I knew Chief Swan's daughter! It just so happens we were really good friends. And you're not HER!"

"THE HELL I'M NOT!"

Steve and Thor got a good hold of Bella. She looked as though she was about to tear Jessica apart. Darcy eyed Jessica furiously.

"Why hold her back? This bitch deserves the wrath of She-Hulk."

Jessica sneers upon Darcy.

"That's right our girl here could wipe the floor with everyone here! Now back the fuck up!"

The entire guests now looked upon them. They too cut Bella and odd distasteful look.

"Who are you?!" Mike said as he rushed up beside Jessica.

"I'm Bella Swan you jackass!" Bella was shaking all over. Steve and Thor fought to keep her back.

She looks to everyone.

"THAT'S RIGHT IT'S ME!"

Jake peers over hearing this as he was beside Billy. Jessica shakes her head. However, she takes a second glance upon Steve.

"Wait are you…?"

She breaks into a smile.

"You're him! You're the Captain America!"

All the women at the funeral perk up. Bella wanted to vomit on their reaction. She always thought women acted so lame when it came to Steve, Thor, and Tony. Sure she could understand the fascination; each of them was very pleasing to the eyes. Still, she found distaste in how some women would degrade themselves; by literally throwing themselves at these men.

"Oh my, what an honor! What are you doing here? Did you know Chief Swan personally sir?"

Jessica says and reaches over taking his freehand. Jessica was about to lead him away from Bella. Darcy hissed under her breath.

"Are you naturally like this or does your pussy have a revolving door? Back off hooch!"

Jessica looks to Darcy in complete shock. Poor Steve just looked highly uncomfortable.

Something within Bella snaps. Bella didn't like Jessica Stanley hanging all over him! She says the first thing that came to mind.

"He's my fiancé…"

Steve raises his brows on this. Thor covers his mouth to keep from laughing. Darcy gets a genuine beam to her face. Meanwhile, Bella felt like shit. She couldn't believe she just put Steve out there like that. What was she thinking?! She had no right dragging him into this. What kind of person was she?!

"Wait… No way… Captain America's one of the most well-known bachelors…"

Steve interrupts her. He warmly smiles and wraps his arm around Bella.

"No longer, I'm afraid the lovely Ms. Swan here took me off the market. I couldn't ask for a more wonderful, more beautiful woman to be with."

Bella nearly chokes as he says this. He kisses her forehead. They head on to the area they're supposed to be. Steve never left her side and never dropped his hold on her; even when she broke down a few times. He had his arm around her shoulder and Thor held her hand during the service.

Darcy however, stared Jessica down with disdain. At one point she even made the eyes on you motion. Jessica made a scoffing sound. Darcy winked upon her with menacing nod. Jake stared Bella down like she was merely sitting there naked. Steve quickly took notice of the man's interest in her.

Once services were over; Bella laid some white roses on his casket just as she had Jane's. There wasn't any immediate family left. Most of the guests made up the small town itself; Charlie and Bella's friends and Charlie's fellow officers. Since it was the funeral of a police officer they shot off a few rounds in his honor. They then folded the United States flag that rested on his black casket. They handed it to Bella. She nodded and put it to her heart.

It was after everything was over; she finally learned who are true friends were. Jessica and Mike acted as if they wanted nothing to do with her. They often looked upon her as if appalled. Angela, Eric, and Jake had no such issues. In fact Angie started to cry and hugged Bella like there was no tomorrow. Eric and Angela were also married now; to Bella's surprise. Jake seemed a bit too happy to see Bella again. He hugged her, but Steve took notice of how he breathed her in. He shook his head on this. Steve merely held out a hand.

"Captain Steve Rogers."

Jake nodded.

"Jacob Black, a longtime friend of Bella's."  
Steve nods, but sure didn't like how this "longtime friend" was checking Bella out. Bella introduced everyone. They didn't stay too long. Only enough to mingle and catch up a bit. Bella however, was done with that life. She felt highly uncomfortable with it. She wanted to get it over with and move on. Bella had the limo stop by her old house, before they headed back to the hotel. The others followed behind her as she walked throughout the house.

It still smelled the same. Visions hit her hardcore. She saw Charlie sitting on the couch watching a game. He'd have a beer in his hand. She'd usually be cooking supper or doing her homework. He'd be telling her about work. He'd ask her about school and she'd give some vague answer. Bella ran her fingers along the couch as they passed by it. She picked up a few things she wanted to keep. She made her way to her father's bed room. It still carried his scent. His bed like usual was still unmade. He never was one to make his bed. He'd told her once before it's not like anyone's ever going to see it. Bella opened his closet; before her hung his uniforms and his usual flannel shirts. The memories of her father coming home from work hit. He'd take out his badge and lay it on the dining room table. Then he'd put his gun up in the safe. Bella took down one of his uniforms. She held it and breathed it in.

_**Bells**_… She remembered in his voice.

Bella dropped to her knees in his closet. She cried into his uniform. Steve quietly came up behind her. He gently put a hand upon her shoulder.

"This isn't real! This can't be. He can't be gone!"

Steve swallowed back as she continued to break down. Darcy and Thor stepped inside the room. Darcy covered her mouth as they each witnessed Bella's meltdown. Darcy buried her face against Thor's chest at the mere sight. This was something none of them were used to. Bella was this tough SHIELD Agent. Darcy had never even seen her cry. Thor had only seen her a couple times; same issue with Steve. Bella was never one to breakdown. She was usually the one holding everyone else together. She was the one that was the shoulder for everyone else to cry on. She was the one others came to when they were freaking out. She was the strong one. This killed Darcy and Thor this was undoubtedly something they were not use to seeing.

"I let him die. I let them all die." She cried sounding so innocent and childlike.

Steve came down to his knees beside her and held her.

"I want him back…" She whimpered against Steve's shoulder.

"I just want him back."

Steve and Thor locked eyes. Thor had his arms around Darcy. Both men looking lost as to how to handle the situation. Neither said a word or moved. They let the girls cry it out; once Bella finally managed to calm down. She scoped out the place some more. She managed to break into Charlie's safe as she used her newfound strength to bust it open. Steve looked on impressed. She looked to him with a hint of shock she actually pulled it off. Inside the safe was his gun and badge. He hadn't taken it with him when he came to visit. That wasn't the only thing inside. She knew he figured she'd never manage to make her way into his safe. There was a vanilla file. She took in a breath and sure enough she opened it seeing the adoption papers. She was known as baby Jane Doe, because she hadn't even been given a name. Charlie and Renee had adopted her within just a few months of her being born. She flipped through some of the baby pictures and all the paperwork they'd filled out. Still she wondered why they'd never told her. She decidedly took the file and some other things. Before leaving she did a once over of her old bedroom. Still it had the old purple bedspread, purple curtains… The irony hit her considering most of the clothing she recently bought had a hint of purple and white somewhere. She thought it went better against her new skin tone. Purple worked wonders with the green and didn't make her feel so outlandish.

Darcy plopped down on Bella's old bed.

"Comfy…" She says with a shrug.

Bella half smiles. Thor plops down beside Darcy. He crosses his legs and places his hands behind his neck.

"She's right it is." He mumbles as the racks supporting her old bed bust.

The bed shifts hitting the ground.

"Way to go lard ass!" She scoffs playfully.

Thor laughs.

"It's not my fault you humans; make terrible, puny furniture."

"No you just forget you're a god and just go throwing yourself; about wherever you please."

Bella leans back against the wall with her hands folded about her chest. Steve leans against the doorway peeking inside.

"So this is where little Bella grew up?"

She nods he smiles warmly and he steps inside. Bella plops down in her chair. It too snaps in half. She lands on her ass. Thor has a good laugh.

"Now who's the lard ass?!" Her jaw drops and she flips Thor off.

"What does that even mean? When you humans make that gesture?" He says gruffly with a raised brow.

Bella smiles upon Steve.

"You wanna do the honors of a little boy talk?"

"I prefer not to."

He says offering her a hand up.

Darcy whispers something into Thor's ear. Thor's eyes widen.

"But she's like my sister!"

Darcy frowns.

"But she's hot. You're hot… and…"

Steve cuts Darcy a scornful look. She softly laughs.

"Oops."

"Yeah, I'm like right here…" He reminds.

"And are you saying I'm not hot?"

"Well sure you are. It's just…"  
"Just what?"

"In all fairness I haven't seen you naked. Thor and Bella however…" She grins in thought.

"You're disturbing to say the least." Bella says with a wrinkled nose.

"What? I already mentioned that you and Steve should totally make porn! BUT, nooooo."

"DARCY!"

* * *

_**The next day… **_

"You ladies got everything?"  
"Sir yes sir!" Bella says as she grabs Darcy's bag.

"I got it." Steve says taking it from her hand.

Bella answers the phone as they're on the cab back to the airport.

"Hello?"

He clears his throat. Bella could hear the apprehension in his voice.

"How'd everything go?"

"About what would be expected…"

"That good huh?"

"Yep."

"I was just wondering if there was something you'd like to discuss."

"Discuss?" She questions as the cab pulls up to the airport.

"I'm predicting you haven't seen today's paper."

"Can't say I have Bruce; we're on our way home though."  
"Yeah… we need to talk."

Bella heard Tony in the background.

"Ask her if she knows what the exact time of their arrival."

Bruce sighs.

"Did you hear him?"

"Um yeah, about 7 or so maybe 8."

"She says 7 or 8."

"Oh well that gives me plenty of time." She hears Tony say.  
"Stark!" Bruce hisses.

"Um what's going on?"

"Like I said we'll chat face to face; when you get back."

"Sure whatever you say…"

Bella hangs up not sure what else to say.

Sure enough they arrive a little after 7. Steve is first to open the doors to headquarters. He and Bella freeze. The first thing Bella's eyes locked onto; was the _**Congratulations Future Mr. and Mrs. Rogers **_banner across the headquarters room…


	8. Bout' Time! Hooah!

Chapter 8

_**Do not own Marvel or Twilight. Please read and then review.**_

Bella immediately stumbled back. She cut Steve an apologetic glance.

"Steve I…" She pinches the bridge of her nose.

"I'm so sorry…" She says with a soft quivery voice.

That wasn't the worst part. Tony and Pepper had gone all out. They had everything moved out of the room. Tony had altered Avengers Headquarters into some sort of 1940s ballroom. There were guests already there. They were dressed to the part; each guest in a suit or dress revolving around that time; even Tony and Pepper. The only one that wasn't was Bruce. His eyes were sealed on to Steve with full on disproval. He was in one of his regular taupe suits. He looked flustered. Thor and Darcy step on in. Steve and Bella remained frozen at the door. Steve however, had a beam about him. Bella still was in shock. Steve took her hand and went to step inside.

"How do we explain this Steve? How do I even begin to make this up to you?! I really am sorry. I never meant…"

He shakes his head.

"Come on Bella, sweetheart. We have guests to entertain."

"But… Shouldn't you be furious with me?"

"Why would I be?"

"How can you be so chill about me screwing up your life?!"

He quickly covers her mouth as everyone's looking upon them. Tony cocks a brow on this.

"Honeymoon over already?"

The guests laugh and Bella looks to Steve in misery. Steve smiles upon everyone. He then motions with a finger. "Just give us a few…"

He takes her hand and leads her to the balcony. Bella leaned over trying to catch a breath. They could hear the waves from the beach below. There was a full moon tonight and the sky was beautifully clear.

"Steve…" She whispers feeling terrible about what she'd done.

She turns however, and he's on one knee. He held out a ring.

"Would you be willing to marry me for real?"

Steve swiftly jumped back up. He caught her just before she hit the ground. Tough girl Bella Swan aka She-Hulk had fainted! Steve's eyes widen as he looked upon her. He'd never seen her faint before. He gently slapped at her cheeks trying to stir her awake. Her eyes fluttered a bit before she fully came to.

"Hey there, gorgeous."

He checked her over making certain she was ok. He helped her to her feet. Bella could barely breathe as she looked upon him.

"Did you just…"

He nods feeling somewhat anxious. The music blared from inside Swing, Swing, Swing by Benny Goodman was playing. Steve truly felt as though he'd fallen back into time.

"You really want to marry me?"

He smiles.

"Bella, I wanted to ask you when I first came home. I've held on to this ever since."

Her jaw drops.

"You what?" She says softly in disbelief.

"That's right sweetheart…"  
She lowers her head in shame.

"Don't… please don't do that." He lifts her head back up.

"Just say yes…" He pleads looking her in the eyes.

She softly giggles and nods.

"Is that a yes or no?"

"Yes…"

He grins and places the sapphire diamond engagement ring on her finger. Steve kisses her and twirls her around in his arms. They get one moment to take each other in before they get ripped apart by Tony and Pepper.

The both of them get their own make overs. Steve's first to finish and is back out listening to the music and mingling with the guests. He was in one of his original 1940s military suits. Steve lost all concentration though as Bella made her way down the stairs. She was in a deep purple ballroom gown that draped right at her black and purple heels, silk gloves that ran up to her elbows. Her hair was curled and pinned back just like the girls from that time. His mouth watered at the sight. She fit the part all too well. She was breathtaking. He made his way over and escorted her to the dance floor. Frank Sinatra's The Best Is Yet To Come played as he began dancing with her. Tony looked on from a distance with a smile. He gave Steve a nod and downed his drink. Thor and Darcy high fived one another. As the lyrics began Steve twirled her about then brought her back against him.

"I'm afraid you're about to find out; just how terrible of a dancer I am." Bella uttered.

"Hmm…" He twirled her around again.

"You seem to be doing just fine."

She softly laughs.

"I don't swing…"

He chuckles.

"I don't either…" He says with a wink.  
Her jaw drops a bit.

"Did the Captain just make a modern day joke?"

Bella runs her hands along his suit in thought.

"So this was what flashback Captain Steve Rogers was like?"

He nods.

"Not bad."

He twirls her again and brings her even closer to his chest. Steve shut his eyes for a moment. He was taking everything in. He couldn't believe she'd said yes. He was mystified. Bella had her head against his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Bruce heading right for them. Bruce nods towards Steve.

Steve takes in a breath seeing it written all over his face. Steve reaches over and taps Tony on the shoulder.

He places Bella's hand in Tony's. Tony nods getting the hint. Bella cuts Steve a worried look. She hadn't seen Bruce. He gives her a quick wink as Tony starts dancing with her.

Bruce motions for Steve to step outside. Steve follows him out. Once Steve pulls the door to; Bruce shakes his head.

"A bit soon don't you think?"

Steve shakes his head in full disagreement.

"I don't truly believe so."

Bruce laughs with full on irritation.

"This is ridiculous! I expected a bit more sense coming from you of all people. She just hopped out of a relationship and right back into another?! Now she finds herself engaged yet again?! What's in it for you? I mean what's the hurry?!"

Steve sighs.

"It wasn't exactly how I had planned, but in all fairness. This is between Bella and I."

"I am her father!"

"Yes and I can respect that. Times have also changed. Normally, I'd ask you for your daughter's hand. Let's face it though. You'd have never agreed."

Bruce shakes his head.

"Is that really what you think?" Steve hadn't a clue what Bruce truly thought of him. He didn't have a problem with Steve. He had an issue with how fast things were moving.

"I never meant any disrespect Bruce. I love your daughter. I've given this a lot of thought. She's the future I want. If you want someone to be mad at; then so be it. I'll take whatever you wish to dish out. Just leave her out of it."

"She needs to know just how stupid this all is!"

"Bruce…" Steve shakes his head.

"Don't… just don't."

Bruce grits his teeth and starts to go past Steve. Steve grabs his arm.

"Don't do this… Think about what you're doing if you go in there and cause a scene. She just returned from having her adoptive father's funeral! Your daughter has a smile on her face the moment. You really wish to be the one to take that away from her. We both know that's not what you want."

"If I were you I'd drop that hand!" Steve sighs and drops his hold. Bruce pushes his way past.

"Dammit Bruce!"

Bruce heads on inside. Steve speedily follows him. Bruce heads straight for Bella. Steve looks to Tony with alarm. Tony narrows his eyes as Bruce ask to cut in. Bruce twirls his daughter around. He looks around the room then back to Bella. He does his best to keep himself under control.

"Is this what you really want Bella?"

She looks to him peculiarly. She nods. He closes his eyes momentarily.

"So you really love him?"

"Yes."

"You don't feel this is too soon?"

He questions twirling her around again. She stumbles a bit and he breaks her fall. He lifts her chin with his fingers.

"Does he make you happy?"  
"Bruce…" She says half exasperated.

"Bella…"

"Yes Bruce. Steve makes me happy. No, I don't feel it's too soon. This is what I want."

He nods and twirls her around once more. Don't Fence Me In by Bing Crosby and The Andrews Sisters was playing.

"Sooo will you at least let me give you away?"

Bella's the one to close her eyes this time. Mixed emotions on this played out. Her heart nose-dived in thought. She always thought Charlie would be the one giving her away. Then again she also thought he was her real father. Bruce sighs already seeing the inner struggle within her.

"It's ok Bella… I understand…"

He kisses her hand and goes to walk away.

"Bruce…" She calls out with a hint of desperation.

He slowly turns back to face her.

"I'd really like that." She says with a rock building up in her throat.

A small smile forms on his face, he nods and walks away. Bella felt like she couldn't breathe though. Charlie pierced through her mind. She rushed back out to the balcony. She hadn't realized just how much that would affect her. It wasn't that she didn't want Bruce giving her away. It had more to do with the realization that Charlie Swan truly was gone. Thor stepped out onto to the balcony. Bella was leaned over looking out to the beach. He ran a gentle hand along her back.

"Are you alright Isa?"

She nodded, but turned to him with tears.

"How do you do it Thor?" She shut her eyes again and took in a breath.

"And what might that be Isa?"

"I mean… the pain… does it ever go away?" She hints.  
"I hate to say this, but it never does. It's always there Isa. All I can really say is that within time. You learn to adapt. You find other ways to deal with that pain and hole in your life."

"I just want it to stop."

He nods and takes her hand. He has her face him.

"Unfortunately, that's never going to happen. Just know that you're not alone. I'm right here Isa. We're in this together." He turns back to the room filled with others in support of her and Steve.

"And you see all those people? All of them Isa… We all have your back. Steve's as well. He's a good man. You've done quite well for yourself. Even if neither of you quite planned this. Maybe, it's fate trying to tell you both something.

She smiles. They both turn to see Darcy and Steve dancing. Thor softly chuckles. He offers an arm.

"Shall we?"  
Once the song is over Steve returns to Bella. He hands Darcy over to Thor. Tony has a bottle of champagne sent over to Bella and Steve. The server pops it open and pours them a glass. The guest grow quiet, the music stops, and suddenly all eyes are on them. Steve lets out a hint of a nervous chuckle. Tony grins and raises a glass in the air. So do the other guests.

"I have known these two for a little while, so I feel that I can speak for them. Our beloved Captain is quite the stuffed shirt when he wants to be, and little Bella is a spitfire on a good day. So you see, they balance each other out."

Pepper chimes in from next to Tony, "It doesn't hurt that they love each other."

"Yeah, that too!" Tony replies. "So from one Avenger to another, congratulations; to Captain Steve Rogers and his soon bride to be Isabella Swan.

They all drink to the toast. Once they finish their champagne. Steve takes Bella's empty glass and places it on an empty serving tray. He takes her to the dance floor once more. His eyes widen at one point as she's kissing along his neck; as they're dancing. He takes in the deepest of breaths. She softly giggles feeling his "enthusiasm." He clears his throat; knowing that's why she was laughing. Steve looks around. He seriously doubted they'd be missed. He takes her hand and heads towards the door. Once they manage to sneak out. He obsessively kissed her. He works his way from her lips, to her neck, and shoulders. As he comes back up he leans into her ear.

"Let's get out of here…" He hints.

He steals one of Tony's cars for the night. Bella laughs as he opens the door for her.

"You're full of surprises. And Tony's going to throw a fit!"

He shrugs with a slight grin. Steve drives her back to his apartment. She bites her lower lip as he parks. He sits there for moment looking a bit nervy. His hands run along the steering wheel of Tony's cherry red Acura. He nods as if to himself. He then gets out of the car. He walks around and opens Bella's door. He takes her hand and leads her to his apartment. Before he opens the door he gazes upon her. She smiles and he unlocks the door. Steve watches her curiously as she steps inside. He flips on the lights. He locks the door. Then he places down his keys and takes off his jacket. His apartment was just as she assumed. She grinned as she ran her fingers along one of the old Captain America shields. His apartment had a hint of patriotic and military touch. His furniture was brown leather and he'd cherry oak furniture. His kitchen was done in a classic 50s diner look. She found it soothing. It was also very tidy.

"I like it." She says with a shrug and looks out his patio.

His apartment was slightly bigger than her old one. He'd an extra bedroom and 1½ bath as well.

"It's funny actually."  
"What's that?"

He says placing his arms around her waist.

"It's just what I pictured."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Definitively good."

He kisses along her neck again and unzips her dress. His warm hand runs down the sexy arch of her back soothingly. He leaned over and took a good gander. His fingers ran along the seam of her black thong. Steve runs her hands down her shoulders until the dress drops to the floor. He swallows back realizing she wasn't wearing a bra. All she'd about her was her thong and heels now. He loosened his tie as he stared upon her. He couldn't help, but to notice how she suddenly looked a bit shy and embarrassed even. Curiously, he turned her towards him. He lifted her chin with a single finger. Steve already knew just by one look. She was feeling insecure. He said nothing on the matter. He began kissing her whilst he struggled to get free of his clothing.

She gasped out as he worked his way down her neck. His hands ran along her breasts. He ached greatly as he took his tongue and grazed them along her erect nipples. Before he could really think about what he was doing. He was sucking on them. Something he'd fantasized about often. Bella felt the bareness of his body against hers now. His cock twitched against her as it was aching for release. Steve picked her up and her legs wrapped around him. They kissed all the way to his room.

He lay her down on his black comforter. He'd a sturdy metal bed. Steve too first struggled with keeping furniture. He understood exactly where she was coming from on the, don't know your own strength term. Her jaw rather dropped as she first got a good look upon him. He took notice.

"Something wrong?"

"Other than the fact you'd have wrecked the original me?"

He full on blushes gathering her meaning.

"Does that have it's own gravitational pull?"

He cocks a brow at this.

"Guess you're about to find out…" He says seductively and crawls over her.

Instant heat fired through her core. He cruelly rubs himself against her as little teaser of what's to come. Bella moaned out and quite significantly. She automatically clamps her hand over her mouth. Steve smiles and moves her hand. He pins down both her wrists. He wanted to hear every cry she gave. The mere idea had him almost coming already. In fact precum had already begun to drip down from him. It'd been years for him. He hadn't had sex with anyone in nearly four years now. There'd only been a couple of others since Peggy. That was what drew him to Bella. Not only did she look a bit like Peggy, but they both shared a bit of the same personality. He never thought it possible to love another. And he hadn't until Bella came along. How he was in deep.

He took a moment to take her all in. He released one of her wrists. Steve curiously watched as he ran his fingers along her sex. She had a very slight strip of hair. He found it sexy as hell. Everything about her was highly erotic. He watched her face as he placed a finger inside her. She instantly squirmed beneath him on the bed. He looked back down at the show below. Something about her brought out a bit of a bad boy side to Steve. He could feel it rising within him. This urge to have her screaming out his name; made him almost dizzy in euphoric thought. He placed another finger inside. She was nice and warm. She also practically hugged his fingers. Once his fingers were good and soaked he stroked himself with her juices. It felt and smelled so good.

He couldn't believe he'd gone four years without this. Hell three years without her! He closed his eyes for a moment as he was nearly in pain from aching so bad below. She took him by surprised as she reached down and ran her hand along his cock. She bit her lower lip in thought. She could feel it pulsating in her hand and it was nearly hot to the touch. That was another thing Bella noticed. She was NEVER this anxious for Frank. She was damn near foaming at the mouth for Steve. She felt like an animal in heat. It kept all will not to hump him as though she were one. She never truly dreamed she'd be having sex with Steve. Much less be engaged to him!

She places him inside her. Bella instantaneously started to orgasm. She couldn't control it if she tried. She'd wanted him for so long. Just seeing him hovering over her in desire drove her completely insane. Steve felt it as well and his teeth ground together as she was drenching him. In fact as he began to stroke his way inside her it got even heavier.

"Steve…" She cried just before he felt her releasing again.

He couldn't believe the way her body was reacting to his. He passionately kissed her as he continued. She felt literally felt like heaven. He felt himself about to erupt. Within a couple more hard thrusts he shot his load. However, it'd been four years for him.

He looks back upon her. Her arms wrap around his neck as he kisses her again. He takes his time this time. He guides himself along her at a steady pace. He leans into her ear.

"You're so beautifully sexy. I don't ever want to stop." He whispers unreservedly.

"I love you, Bella…" He says as his moves become more vigorous now.

Her emotions tugged at her greatly. She'd never been told that during sex before. She found herself on top of Steve now. He grinned as she continued kissing him. Yet again he was struck stupid as he watched her moving about him. Her breasts swayed about stunningly with each movement. His hands ran along them in awe. Both of them even through their endurance were covered in sweat. Neither wanted this to end. His fingers interlocked with her gorgeous strands of midnight hair. This felt unreal to him. He merely had the fantasy he'd spent three years yearning for right in his grasp. She was all his now. He watched as she bounced around on top of him. He felt himself about to get off again. He gripped her hips spurring her on even faster about him. His teeth ground together and his eyes shut tightly as he came again.

Bella didn't move at first. She gazed upon him and ran her fingers along the beads of sweat on his neck and chest. He was so perfect. Not just in appearance. Bella was beginning to see just how truly perfect Steve was. What woman could ask for more than what she had right here? She took his hands into her own. Then brought them to her face. She closed her eyes for an instant and kissed the palm of his right hand. He brought her down against his chest. Neither of them moved. He ran his hands along her back.

"I love you too." She whispered.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

It wasn't until they both decidedly got up to shower they realized they'd managed to puncture the bed through the wall a bit. Bella looked to Steve wide eyed.

"Um…"

He chuckled a bit shaking his head.

"Could've been worse I suppose."

Bella however, looked to the ground the post to the bed were buried into his bedroom floor.

"Oh no…" She utters in disbelief.

He tilts his head looking down.

"Huh…" He says with a shrug.

"That's certainly new." He comments with a grin.

They both laugh a little as they really look upon the slight destruction; all about the area of the bed itself. Steve leads her to the bathroom and he starts the shower. He had her step inside first. He didn't expect the scene before him as he stepped inside the shower. Her eyes were closed as the water ran down her hair and body. He swallowed back nearly drooling all over himself. It was official that to Steve, Bella was the ultimate wet dream. She kept flooring him with her erotic body. He couldn't fathom how she ever thought less of herself. How could see look in the mirror and not see what he sees. She opens her eyes and she softly giggles. He shrugs already knowing he was rock hard again. It wasn't something he could help. She was too intoxicating.

She lets him by and ends up having the exact same trouble. She was scrubbing her hair with his shampoo. Yet he damn near looked like a god as he stood under the shower. She even thought about how he could give Thor a run for his money.

"Damn…" She hadn't realized she said this out loud.

He looks to her oddly. She covers her mouth.

"You were saying?"

"Just admiring the view Captain."

She thought it was cute how he'd blush. It always happened when she flirted with him. With the amount of groupies he had and who he was in general. Bella found it fascinating that she could get him to blush. He's freaking Captain America she didn't think it possible.

She looked down to the gorgeous sapphire, diamond engagement ring. Still, she couldn't believe that his initial plan was to propose when he returned. She'd have never dreamed that in a million years. He looks to her in thought.

"Do you like it?"

She nods still eyeing the ring.

"I love it actually. You remembered my birthstone as well."

He points to his temple.

"All in here; hard to forget." He says meaningfully.

He pulled her back towards him. He helped her rinse out her hair. He wanted another excuse to run his hands along her.

"So when would you like to turn me into your slave?"

She softly laughs.

"Slave huh?"

"I might as well be honest; after what we just did. I'll be easy to manipulate and you'll have me groveling at your feet."

"The Captain grovels?"

"Only to one…"

He says and cuts off the water. He pulls back the curtain and grabs the both a blue towel.

"Well when do you wish to get married?"

"Like right this very minute…"

She laughs.

"Seriously, I'd stand here willingly naked. While some strange guy; we don't know does the ceremony."

"You're too funny."

"Not really a joke."

"OK we'll do just that!" She taunts.

"DEAL!"

They both look to one another grinning.

"Hmm, what about a month or two from now?" She suggests.  
He frowns.

"So that's a no to now?"

"You seem to be forgetting the enormous green beast; with substantial anger issues."  
"Ah yes… daddy…" He says with a wrinkled nose.

"Ugh, that's still so weird to me."

"I can't even begin to imagine." He tosses her a white army shirt and some black pajama pants.

"Just so you know you're not going anywhere…" He says as he pulls a white tank over his head.

"Oh is that so?"  
He nods assuredly.

"You're my personal p.o.w?"

"And what war would that be?"

He smirks knowing it was a very corny answer, but he decided to go with it anyhow.

"Love and Lust? Does that work?"  
"And how long are we talking here?"

"Much longer than the cold war…"

"Let's see 45 years… ?"  
He nods. She grows serious for a moment.

"Steve…?"

"Yes?"  
"What's that like exactly?"  
"What do you mean?"

"Living through all these wars and life altering events?"

He sits upon his couch and pulls her into his lap.

"Honestly?"  
She nods as he leans against her shoulder

"It can be lonely, beyond frightening, at times depressing; as others tend to die around me; as I trudge onward. Then there are the times where it can be prideful. To be able to talk about the things I've seen and experienced. It can be a thrill as well. I've also met some very interesting people. Such as Sinatra himself; I was thinking about that when we were dancing today.

"You met Frankie?"

He grins.

"Yes and a few others such as a few past presidents."

"Which ones?"

"Roosevelt, Kennedy, A couple I don't wish to remember... and Reagan."

They both laugh.

"I can only imagine which ones"

He makes a disgusted face.

"You'd be dead on I'm sure."

"Wow…" She leans against him in thought.

"That's gotta be something."

He shrugs.

"I'd keep bragging, but I'm very humble Bella…"

She giggles a bit.

"Sure you are."

"Did you meet the King?"

"Hmm, I'm guessing you mean Elvis?"

She nods.

"Yes, but it was a simple handshake. That led to a decent karaoke number. Love Me Tender I believe!"

"Somehow I could actually see that."

She twirls around in his lap straddling him. She runs her fingers along his hair.

"What were you like… before the serum?"  
He narrows his eyes. That was a question he hadn't been expecting. No woman's truly asked him that. In fact yet again, only Peggy had ever truly seen both sides of him. Other than that no one had ever asked him such a question. He found himself intrigued that she'd ask. He takes in a breath and thinks back.

"Bella, I was just a kid from Brooklyn. That couldn't meet the expectations of passing what was required in order to join the army. I failed miserably."  
Bella shakes her head and points to his heart.

"No… I want to know what Steven Rogers from Brooklyn was like. I don't care that you were scrawny or failed your test. Tell me something about you that no one else knows. Tell me about the man before Captain America even entered the picture."

"I gotta tell you. You're the first woman that's ever asked me that Bella."

She pecks him on the lips.

"It's just something I was always curious about. I wanted to ask you back in boot camp. I was afraid you'd taken insult to it."

"If anything you'd have just thrown me off-guard such as you already have."

She runs her hand along his chest.

"So tell me."

He nods and begins to tell her the story of the kid from Brooklyn. How he grew up and who his friends were. He tells her about his best friend Bucky that had also enlisted. About how he died helping him on a mission. He speaks of when his mother died from pneumonia. He mentioned that his father was an alcoholic that died when he was young. He admitted that he was a bit of a mischievous kid that often got in trouble; or that often enough trouble found him. He even talks about some of the things he witnessed once the Nazi's took over. Her heart sank at some of the disheartening things she'd heard from his lips. Often enough he looked as though he could cry. He even told her that was what pushed him into the direction of the military field. He wanted a part in taking them down. Chills ran down her spine as he told the stories of the Red Skull, the concentration camps, all the cruelty behind what this monster had done.

Just as they had back at bootcamp that one night; Steve looked over to the time. He saw that it was now four in the morning.

"Hmm, maybe we should get some sleep."

Bella shrugs.

"Come on sweetheart even we need our sleep."

She sighs and he comes to his feet. He carries her to the bedroom and lays her down. He pulls the covers over them as he lies beside her.

"Goodnight Bella."  
"Night Captain."

She says with a slight giggle. He grins and playfully pops her on the rear.


	9. A Swan's Fate

Chapter 9

_**Read then review please. Thanks! I do not own Marvel or Twilight.**_

Steve pulled back the covers. He looked upon Bella in amazement. She was sound asleep. He gently ran his hand along her body. He'd finally got the girl. He grinned in thought and leaned over. He pecked her on the cheek. Steve snuck out of the bed. He put on his navy blue pajama pants. He then went to make some breakfast. After giving her so much hell as her drill sergeant; he figured he'd try and make up for that. He softly chuckled to himself. This still seemed unreal to him. If this was a dream he never wanted to wake. He'd half the mind to ask her to move on in. He couldn't believe how he was acting or feeling about all this. It was senseless, irrational, not his usual way of doing things. I was just something about her.

He started a batch of pancakes; when his cell went off.

"Yes?" He saw it was Stark and knew he was about to get an earful.

"Funny thing... I was watching my surveillance last night."

"And?"

"Well two things…"

"And they are?"

He questions as he flips a pancake.

"Better yet, make that three things!"

"All ears."

"Well first of all it's very rude to leave a party in which you're the honored guest. Secondly, someone stole my car. Not just any car… No _THE_ car. Thirdly, I'm so proud of you! I must say they grow up so fast!"

Steve smirks and shakes his head.

"Funny Stark."

"Hmm, seriously though I want my car back, like pronto."

"NO can do, I'm spending the day with Bella."

"In one of my most prized possessions?"  
"Is Pepper hearing all this?"

"Are you considering her one of my possessions? I mean granted, the Stark logo she's got tattooed to her ass…"

"Goodbye Stark."

"NO WAIT HOW WAS SHE IN"

Steve hangs up the phone. He lifts his head as he leans over the counter. Bella was wearing one of his shirts as she entered the kitchen. Still, he couldn't get over how sexy she truly was. She snagged a piece of bacon from a plate. Steve tilted his head and lifted up the shirt she was wearing. His hand ran along her bare ass. He was already hard. He was in the knowledge; that she wasn't wearing panties.

"You cook?"

He nods and kisses her lips. She ran her hands along his bare chest.  
"Anything you can't do?"

"Take my eyes off you…" He says softly.

"Smooth Captain."

He grins.

"I do try."

He hands her a plate and fork. Steve pulls out a chair for her. He sits beside her. Bella places a forkful of pancakes in her mouth. After she swallowed, she sips from the orange juice he had on the table.

"It's sad you know."  
"What's that?"

"When this is the abnormal for us. I can count on one hand. How many times; I've actually sat down at a table and ate since I joined SHEILD. This actually feels weird now. I use to cook for Charlie every night and we'd eat just like this. It's crazy when you think about it."

"I couldn't agree more." He eats a couple bites and looks around.

"I don't think, I've ever ate in this kitchen." He mentions; now that he thinks about it.

She laughs.

"I believe that actually. This is really good by the way."

"I'm glad you like it."

"So you're full-fledged Avenger now?"

She nods.

"How do you feel about that?"  
"Honestly?"

He nods.

"I've always been more partial to the Avengers than SHIELD. Fury would have a runaway; if he heard me say that."

Steve chuckles.

"You're right he would."

"I just seemed to have more in common with them."

Steve beams at this.

"Really?"

She shrugs.

"So you and Thor are pretty tight?"

"You could say that. We've had each other's backs; more times than I could ever count. Can't say the same for Stark. We fought like cats and dogs at first. I couldn't stand the guy. First off, it was the ego. Secondly, for one of the world's brightest inventors; he's lacks greatly in common sense alone."

Steve nearly chokes on his orange juice.

"That's a bit ironic."  
"What's that?"

"I couldn't stand the guy either; for that mere reason alone. I couldn't agree more. He grows on you though. He means well. He's just got his head in the clouds often enough."

They finish their pancakes and Steve leans back in his chair.

"So besides the obvious…. How did SHIELD go for you?"

"Great actually, for a while Natasha and I worked together." She clears her throat.

"It wasn't long after she had to go on another mission. I got stuck with Agent Nelson."

Steve winced.

"Bella, I really am sorry, about all that. If I had any inkling of what was to come…"

"Don't … You can't do that to yourself. He had everyone fooled. I never dreamed anyone could fool Fury."

"Ditto there."

He notices her looking to the ring.

"So you really had this? When you first came back?"  
He nods watching her reaction closely.

"May I ask when you got this?"

He half laughs and rubs his face.

"Eh…"

"Come on now… Spill it."

He takes in a breath and folds his arms about.

"A few weeks after we parted."

Her eyes widened.

"What?"

He shakes his head. He unfolds his arms and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I know how crazy that sounds. I just…"

"Just?" She says softly.

"I wanted to tell you, before I left. I wanted to tell you then; how I felt. You must think I'm insane."

She laughs with her mouth covered.

"Are you telling me? You held on to this the entire time?"

He nods.

"I couldn't get you out of my head. I had to get the ring. It was bothering the hell out of me. It's almost like that damn thing pacified me; just knowing I had it."

"So you went in search for the Red Skull? With this in your clutch?"

"Fraid so sweetheart."

"Jesus Steve… I'm pretty sure that tops off damn near any romantic notion out there.

"Wait… you're not creped out?"

"Well that depends… did you keep a lock of my hair or pair of panties as well?"

"Both of those things were awfully hard to come by. But no… no such luck!" He teases.

Bella blushes a bit. He reaches over and grabs his wallet off the counter. He takes out her picture. It was a bit worn; from how much he he'd take it out and merely look at it. She looks to him in shock.

"But I thought you left…"

"I had to see you graduate." He says with a shrug.

"So you were there?!"

He nods with a smile.

"Once I bared witness to one of my best. I took my leave."

She swallowed back. The picture was of her on graduation day. She was in full uniform.

"I can't believe you were there…"

"I was packed and ready to go. That's when I saw you all lining up. I couldn't resist."

She handed the picture back.

"It's too bad, I don't look like that anymore."

He raises his brows on this and places the photo back into his wallet.

"You haven't a clue do you?"

He comes to his feet and places the dishes into the sink. Steve rinses them off and dries his hands. He then turns back towards her. He leaned against the counter. He motioned her over with his finger.

Bella raised up and made her way over. His hands ran up her thighs as he lifted up the shirt. He continued to run his hands along her. Obsessively, he began kissing her. His hands ran along her ass and worked their way up to her breasts. He felt around then decidedly, lifted the shirt. He popped out of the slit of his pajama pants, he was so stiff. Due to this, he picked her up and slid right on in. Bella curiously watched as he drove himself within her. He took notice of her looking. He wanted to give her a good show. So he got a firm hold of her and worked her about him robustly. Bella looked to be surprised; as she witnessed herself orgasm against him. It literally came gushing out around his cock. He'd witnessed this as well and knew he wasn't going to last. This was incredibly too hot. Everything about Bella was overly sensual. He was thankful he had outstanding stamina. He'd a feeling with Bella as a wife; he'd most certainly need it. That mere idea alone sent him over the moon. Just as he was about to come he pulled out and gave her one last little show. Her reaction alone made him feel a bit conceited. He liked knowing he could drive her to that point. Without even touching himself; he rubbed up against her. He shot across her tummy and all over her sex. He watched as it dripped off her and down her legs.

They locked lips as he laid her on the couch. Bella might've been a soldier, an agent, and now she was an Avenger. Which also gave him a strong sense of pride; however, through all these things. He wanted to treat her the way she deserved. As her lover he wanted to show Bella; that she was still seen as this gorgeous woman. On the field that was different. But when it was just the two of them, he felt the need to spoil her. He wanted to give her everything. She'd had enough bullshit in her life. For once Steve wanted to her to know what it was like; to come home to someone that gave a damn. That loved her unconditionally. With him she'd have both sides; someone that knew her inside out. The woman and soldier; the best of both worlds; such as he hoped to show her his. Sure, he could be a real hard ass. That was engrained into him; from all the years of his military experience. Nevertheless, part of him had always wanted someone to come home to. Someone that he knew would be waiting for him. Someone that understood why he made the choices he did. Why at times he might have to be go away, but would know he'd always come back. That he'd be faithful and honorable to whoever had that sort of patience. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that Bella would. She'd always have his back and he'd always have hers. That's just who they were, especially together. She had her duties. He had his. But at the end of the day they had each other. That's all he could ever ask for.

He held her as they lay on the couch. He couldn't help, but to kiss her off and on; whether it was her lips, neck, or shoulders. He of all people knew what it was like to be alone. And even though she had Frank, he knew she'd been just as lonely after all these years. He didn't even consider that a real relationship. If anything she was in a prison. Just as how that apartment felt to him. It was like Bella had been in lockdown for damn near three years.

"Could I take you out tonight?"

She laughs against his chest.

"I know we're doing everything backwards."

"So it seems… but yes I'd like that."

"The engagement was just my way of making sure if our date didn't go well; you couldn't just up and leave."

"Watch it now we're not married yet…"

"We could fix that…"

"OK, I'll let you go tell that to Bruce."

He raises his brows on this.

"So looks like we'll be waiting!"

Bella laughs.

* * *

Bella steps out of the Avenger's headquarters. She was in a black dress, black heels, and she had her hair partially pinned back letting the rest flow about freely. He took a moment to gawk upon her. Tonight he wasn't in his usual military wear. He wore blue jeans, a white shirt, with a cobalt dress shirt (he'd left unbuttoned), and he had brown boots on. Bella bite her lip in thought as she took him in. She wasn't used to seeing him outside military clothing.

He made his way over and escorted her to the car. He opened the door for her. Once she sat down he leaned over and kissed her.

"You look beautiful."

"Not so bad yourself." She says tugging at his over shirt.

He grins.

After he's inside he starts the car. He wasn't quite sure where to take her. This was all new to him. He hadn't been on a real date in many years. In fact he'd ever even been on a modern day date. He hadn't any idea; how they went about things nowadays. He was beginning to feel slightly nervous. Last thing he wanted was to look like a shmuck. He still was had some old fashioned habits; he knew he'd have to break eventually. He hadn't a clue what they were really in for. Neither did Bella…

He decidedly took her to one of the nicer restaurants.

Once they got inside. Steve began to realize just how shallow people truly were. It never entered his mind; about Bella's new altered appearance. He never once thought about how others would perceive her. Steve simply thought her; the most gorgeous woman he'd ever seen. Others agreed even. He'd taken notice of men even women scoping out his fiancé. However, a majority were complete assholes about it. What pissed him off the most? This was the day and age of ended segregation. Yet, with the way others looked upon her. You sure as hell wouldn't think that. Steve couldn't fathom just how cruel people truly could be.

He pulled out a chair for Bella. Once she seated a man came to them offering some of the house wine. Smitten… He couldn't take his eyes off Bella. Especially, the area of her cleavage. Steve forced his jealousy back and remained a gentleman. After all this was their first date. The man even had the balls to place Bella's napkin in her lap. Steve cocked a brow towards the man in disbelief.

When he leaves a waitress comes to take their order; she totally snobs Bella. Doesn't ask her what she wants to eat or drink. She focus's solely on Steve. Even cuts him a few flirtatious glances. She goes to walk away.

"Excuse me…" Steve said and she turned with a smile.

"You've not taken my fiancé's order."

She looks to him oddly.

"That's your fiancé?"

Steve's jaw clenched tightly. What's was sad about the situation. Was this girl was fairly pretty and young. Only clearly she had her head straight up her ass. Steve takes Bella's hand from across the table. He smiles with earnest pride.

"Yes…"

The waitress rolls her eyes. She turns towards Bella.

"What would you like?"

Bella was doing everything in her power to remain calm. To not get overly emotional. She knew this was her life now. This was something she was going to have to deal with. Bella orders her drink and food. The waitress nods and walks away. Steve fist remained folded under the table. He'd never imagined he'd want to hit a woman before. He could see the hurt all in Bella's face. He kissed her hand and focused on her. He could care less about everyone else around them. Nonetheless, others just couldn't help themselves. If they couldn't be seen they had to be heard.

This older woman around her fifties turned back from her table. She was with her husband. Her jaw dropped the moment she saw Bella. Her husband was all already scrutinizing Bella. Steve knew that it was because, of him that his wife even turned around to look.

"HONESTLY! Do they just let anyone in here?"

The woman looks around the restaurant

"Where's the manager?!"

Steve locked eyes with the husband. He gave him a nod. The husband sighs.

"Knock it off dear."

"No, we're paying good money to eat here."

Steve nods and comes to his feet. Bella quickly reaches over and takes his hand.

"Please don't…" She looked upon him pleadingly.

He shuts his eyes for a moment. He hated this. These people hadn't any idea. They were judging Bella and didn't even know a thing about her. Then he grew even more irate. He sat down as Bella requested. The waitress that had totally snubbed Bella returned with HIS food not long after. To make matters worse. She recognized him. He'd rather hoped no one would tonight. She handed him her memo pad for her orders and asked for his autograph. She was like a gushing schoolgirl.

He raises up a finger.

"Just hold on a second." He gets on his phone and walks away from the area.

He returns after a couple minutes. He nods towards the waitress. He takes the memo pad from her hand. He scribbled something down alright, but it wasn't his John Hancock.

"By the way, I just got off the phone with my friend Tony Stark. He just bought the place. This making him your new boss! He told me to give you this." He states with a genuine smile.

The girl beams and holds the folded piece of paper to her heart. He gives her a wink. He then takes Bella's hand. He looks directly upon the elderly couple. He then plants his lips on Bella's and passionately kisses her.

He leads Bella out of the restaurant. The girl continued to smile; until she opened the folded paper. It read.

_YOU'RE FIRED!_

Once they got to the parking lot. Bella pulled out of his hold.

"I'm really sorry about all that."

He looks to her puzzled.  
"What?!"

"I think we both know what. Come on Steve… Don't you see that with me? This is how you're life is going to be?"

He shakes his head.

"You think I give a DAMN what those people think?! This is our life Bella, not theirs!"

She lowers her head.

"You don't deserve this Steve. Ever since you came back; it's been nothing, but drama. I seriously doubt that's the life you want."  
"Sweetheart, you seem to forget; just where I came from. I wasn't always this man. This… isn't new to me. Trust me if anyone understands, it's me! The only difference is there's nothing wrong with you! It's them! If they can't see what I do. Then the hell with them! It's their loss!"

Bella was trembling all over. He'd noticed it in the restaurant, but it seemed to be getting worse. She gritted her teeth. He'd seen her father Hulk out enough to recognize the signs. He knew she was trying to hold it back. But she'd been pushed to the brink. He gently reached out to her.

"Look at me Bella…"  
He put his hands upon her cheeks.

"Breathe and just look in my eyes nowhere else." He took her hands into his own.

He kept his eyes on hers.

"There… Just like that…"

He nodded and began to lead her back to the car.  
"I know a great hotdog place!"

She half smiles. He pats her on the leg and drives out of the parking lot. They head to one of the hotdog stands. That seemed to go better. They both had a good time and got full. She seemed more comfortable at the park eating hotdogs, than she did at the restaurant. Which was fine with Steve. Being a kid from Brooklyn he'd never turn down a good hotdog.

Afterword, they headed to a movie. That went rather perfectly. They watched a romantic comedy. They had popcorn and sodas. Steve even got to experience a bit of a make out session. Perfect until, they went to leave. Across the street was a bar. Outside this bar was some drunk perverts. That hadn't a filter. Bella and Steve were looking at the movie posters and were minding their own business. One of the drunk guys started making cat calls.

They ignored it and continued talking about the upcoming movies. Steve was telling her about some of his favorites from back in the day. This guy comes up behind Bella and gooses her. Steve went to hit the asshole. Only, he was already laid out on the ground. Bella swiftly picked him up and pinned him up against the wall. She kneed him in the crotch. She then punched him again in the face. Steve quickly wrapped his arms around her waist. He dragged her off the jerk. Not because he wanted to, but because it was clear she'd already broken his nose and possibly his jaw. She struggled trying to break free.

He knew she'd kill the guy if he let her go. He dragged her back to the car. He placed her inside. The guy's friends were making their way over. Steve shook his head.

"You need to put that bitch of yours, on a leash."

Steve simply nods, but decks the guy across the face. The others take their swings, but he dodges and grabs one of them and tosses them into nearby dumpster. One of the guys gets a decent hit right into Steve's gut.

"NO!" Steve shouts as he hears the car door open.

He starts tossing guys off left and right . They were some damn biker group. Bella growled out in full on She-Hulk mode. She'd seen Steve get hit and that was it for her. She too starts grabbing men and nailing them . She and Steve toss them back into the bar parking lot in which they came. He watched her closely his main fear wasn't about her getting hurt. He knew damn well she could hold her own. It was more about her killing one of the idiots.

By the time they were done. They're clothes were ripped in some parts. Their hair was a wild mess and they were both covered in sweat. They looked around them and both shook their heads. They then looked upon one another. Bella covered her mouth in laughter. Steve raised his brows on this. He reached over and pulled her towards him. He pressed her up against Tony's car. Then he hiked up her leg and began kissing her.

* * *

"So how'd the date go?!" Tony questioned the next day.

Steve and Bella locked eyes for a moment. They both softly laughed and shook their heads.

"That good huh?"

Bella nods and starts to go over some of the lab work; Bruce had done. They thought it best to compare his strand with hers. Both were trying to figure out how come; she couldn't change back like Bruce. Bella shook her head as she zoomed in on the strands.

"There's not that much difference. Clearly, yours seems to have more oomph than mine. It's all over the place. So the radiation wasn't as potent down in passing down the gene? That's rather interesting…" She utters in thought.

Bruce nods in thought. He takes off his glasses in defeat. He tiredly rubs his face. They'd been at this for hours now. Still, nothing truly stood out as to an exact answer. She looks to her father.

"I'm gonna need you to get mad."

He looks to her oddly. Tony, Steve, and Thor look to her strangely. Bruce narrows his eyes upon her.

"Please?!"

Tony chuckles in pure amusement.

"Fine… Tony where's that shocking stick of yours?"

Bruce cocks a brow. Steve grins shaking his head.

Bruce sighs.

"That's not needed." He holds up a hand as Tony holds up the device.

"That's just it, Bella. I'm always mad. I just learn how to control it."

"Great, so that's where I get it from?"

He shrugs.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"SO like HULK out now!"

"It's not safe. I can't always control the beast Bella. That's what amazes me about you. I don't understand how you can keep your mind. It seems to be affecting you in an entirely different aspect. For one thing you shouldn't be near this coherent. You should be in a constant raging bull mode."

"Raging bull mode?"

He nods.

"Bella, all the Hulk thinks about is anger, destruction, and killing. There is no real sense of control once he takes over. I just don't see how you do it. How can you be so chill considering…"

"OH believe me its there. Like all the fucking time."

Bruce narrows his eyes.

"What?"

"Your mouth that's what."

Bella laughs.

"A little late, to be giving me the potty mouth speech, old man."

Steve's eyes widen. Thor and Tony look to one another not sure what to make of this. Bruce rolls his eyes. Steve rises from the chair cautiously watching.

"Yep nothing you can do. Fucking sucks don't it?"

"Bella…" Steve warns.

Bella discreetly holds back a hand. Her eyes stay locked onto Bruce's. The other Avengers look on to them with concern.

"You watch your mouth and tone…"

Bella smiles.

"Whatever…" She says with a shrug. And she goes to walk away, but purposely knocks his papers off his desk with a clean sweep. Bella could suddenly feel his hot breath against her back. Something that used to make her grimace.

She slowly turns and holds up a yielding hand.

"Stay…" She says softly.

He grits his teeth in his massive form now. He growls at her. She giggles a bit covering her mouth.  
"Sweetie… What are you doing?" Steve whispers with alarm.

"I got this." She replies her eyes staying locked onto his.

"You're not going to hurt me. Now are you?"

He slams his hand down on the ground. It causes the entire headquarters to shake.

"Um we just rebuilt not very long ago Swan… Can ya at least try not to piss the big guy off. I'd appreciate it!" Tony remarks.  
"Really…?And you talk about my dirty mouth?"

He looks upon her like a angered bulldog.

"Play nice now. Hold still, it's just a little prick."

Tony looks over to Thor.

"Well I'm certainly not checking!" Tony smarts.

Thor cuts Tony a confused look.

"That won't work we've tried it before!" Tony warns seeing the syringe in her hand.

She ignores him.

Steve and Thor's jaws drop. Bella uses all her strength and drives the needle into his arm. He grits his teeth and thunders in her face.

"Knock it off!" She barks back.

"That needle should have snapped, before you even got it in his arm!" Tony announced.

He shakes his head with full on agitation as she takes a sample from him. She growls back, but pats him on the shoulder.

"Alright Bruce…" She says tenderly now and starts to set up for the lab work.

He smashes his hand up against the wall. She doesn't even turn to look.  
"Did that make you feel better?" She questions as she places a sample into a slide.

Tony covers his mouth in laughter. The look on the Hulk's face was priceless. The Avengers were completely thrown for a loop. It was official that only She-Hulk could tame the Hulk.

"Can Bruce come back to play now? Kind of need his help…" She says zooming in on the DNA sample.

She starts comparing it to Bruce's then hers. The answer was now staring her right in the face. She didn't need a degree to know what she was looking at. She pinched the bridge of her nose in utter misery.

"What is it?" Steve questions apprehensively.

Tony makes his way over and takes a gander himself. Though he wasn't near as fluent in this area. He too knew exactly what it meant. This was it for Bella… There would be no switching back. The strands were too different. Hers was too weak in that sense. Hulk's was everywhere and dynamic. She-Hulks though animated enough wasn't near as strong and there weren't near as many cells. This was her true form now.

Bella made her way outside.

Bruce was back now and he took a look as well. He shut his eyes feeling ill now.

"Dammit…" They heard him whispering.

He took the microscope and tossed it across the headquarters.

"What's going on?" Thor questioned in wonder.

Tony sighs.

"There's no coming back for that one." He hints looking to the door.

"Are you saying Isa is stuck in this transformation?"

"This is no transformation. It was never meant to be. This is her altered state now. It was meant to take place no matter what. This is Bella Swan now. She was just a late bloomer. Honestly, this should have taken place sooner." Bruce utters with the ultimate guilt flowing through his veins.

"I did this to her! To my own daughter!" He was quivering again and stormed out of the room.

Steve takes in a breath. Not that it bothered him one bit. But he knew it would destroy Bella. That was the only concern he had. The three of them look upon one another.

"So now what?" Thor questions.

"We support the both of them. Help them in whatever means we can." Steve said as he looked towards the door; where she'd gone.

"Bruce will continue to blame himself. Bella…" Steve sighs and shuts his eyes for a moment.

"I take it that's what that phone call was about last night?" Tony hints.

Steve nods.

"That's about what I figured. I never dreamed I get that kind of call from you of all people."  
"Call what call?" Thor inquired.

"He asked me to buy out that new ritzy seafood place." Tony half laughs.

"Great, I own the place and can't remember the name now."

"That doesn't surprise me." Thor mocks.

"Yeah, yeah in all fairness; I was working on a project when he called."

They both notice how Steve's looking to the ground. His hands were on the top of his head as his elbows were planted on his knees.

"Those people…" He says through gritted teeth.

"They're all about seeing Captain America. They kiss his damn ass. Then they take one look at my girl just one! They either want to hump her damn leg or it's the exact opposite. They want to give her hell. That's what last night was about. In this day and age, I never dreamed we'd still be dealing with discrimination. They're too damn bullheaded to look past anything else. So her skin is green… hell if anything. That's what makes her even more alluring. She's one of a kind! Even before this, she was. Now it's just more pronounced."

Thor nods and sheepishly looks to Steve.

"I must admit… Even I've caught myself glaring a few times. Rather hard not to."

Tony dies in laughter.

"The best bud? The bro?" Tony accuses with a grin.

"I dare you to go tell her that. Only wait until I'm baring witness to this. I'd love to see our little sweet pea, knock out her bff god!"

Thor sighs, but continues ignoring Tony's comment.

"She is rather striking. And the Captain's right you know. She's of a kind. That does somewhat add to her charm."

Tony raises a guilty hand of his own. Steve cocks a brow at this. Tony nods and presses his lips together. He looks to Steve and shrugs.

"It's not my fault the girl can fill out a bikini."  
Both men snap to attention now.

"When did you ever see Bella in a bikini?" Steve questions accusingly and with a hint of jealousy.

"Well, she does live here now. Apparently, she rather digs the pool. I came to check on things the other day. She was in purple bikini having a little swim. Let's just put it this way. I believe our friend here had a very good time last night!" Tony says raising his glass towards Steve.

Steve knew he couldn't deny that; so he gave a simple shrug and leaned back.

"So if you two see it… Then what the hell is everyone else's problem?"

"We live in a world where no one likes the "_new_." It's taken as an instant threat. As Avengers we're used to the extraordinaire. Such as her father for instance… We've all witnessed things outside this realm. Society just hasn't a real clue as to what all is out there. Take the mutants for example. I've had the pleasure of meeting a few. Quite an interesting group; if I do say so myself. Yet, just as our precious little Swan; they too are pushed out of civilization like a bunch of lepers. Which is rather interesting when you truly think about it. You and Thor should be under what's considered "_the exiled_". The only difference is people do not see either of you as such. Because, your both brutally handsome and beyond what is considered perfection in a human species." He points to Thor.

"And I don't want any corrections on that. You may be a god, but around here you're just another chowder head male." Tony says with a wink.

Steve softly chuckles. Thor rolls his eyes.

"Would you like for me to demonstrate? How different I truly am?" Thor threatens.

"Such the lovable barbarian, my friend. But no I'm having a good hair day for once. And I have a date with Pepper tonight. I prefer to keep the follicles in the ultimate perfected state; in which they're in now. So rain check?"  
"Whatever excuses you must come up with."

"Hmm," Tony paces around in thought.

"I say we run a few tests of our own."  
"Test? What sort of tests?" Steve questions with distaste.  
"On our little sweet pea, of course. I suggest we see just what all she can do. What are her strengths? What are her limits? What are her weaknesses?"

"YOU'LL DO NO SUCH THING! ISN'T THAT WHAT WE JUST BROUGHT HER BACK FROM! That's exactly what those A-Holes were doing to her! She's a woman Stark! She has feelings!"  
Tony cocks a brow and pours himself a drink.

"Then what do you suggest Captain? We just toss her onto the battle field and learn the hard way? Don't you feel that is more of a risk? You can't let your personal feelings get in the way."

"Listen to yourself Stark! This has to do with the fact; that this girl has already been through the ringer. Yet, you want to continue treating her; as though she was some sort of damn lab rat! I won't stand for it! She's to be my wife! Not one of your stupid experiments!"

"Touchy aren't we?!" He says and downs his drink. The glass clings against the marble island. He pours another drink as Steve shakes his head furiously.  
"And what if it was Pepper, Stark? Huh? How would you feel about it then? You tell me not to get personal?! The hell with you! I have no problem showing you up. We both know who the victor would be Stark! You keep your hands off my girl!"

"There is a huge difference between my fiancé and yours. Sure Bella's a woman, but she's also an Avenger now! She was a U.S soldier trained by the best there is! Then a SHIELD agent trained by none other than Fury himself! I think she can handle a few more bumps in the road. It's what she's built for. She's a fighter!"  
"You're such a dick Stark!"

Tony raises his hands in the air.

"So I'm a dick. Fair enough… I have a feeling you're going to regret this however."

"There are other means on how to go about this!"

"Such as?"

"I'd train her."

They all turn to see Bruce reentering the room. He was rolling up his sleeves. Tony smirks.

Bruce looks to Tony.

"I will take matters into my own hands. Steve's right, hands off! You should know better by now. I will NOT allow you to treat my daughter; as though some science project. So knock it off. That's not happening."

Tony shakes his head. He looks to Thor.

"Let me guess you're on their side?"

Thor looks outside. He narrows his eyes.

"Isn't Isa an Avenger now?"

They all nod.

"As I've stated already, but yes." Tony wits.

"Then why are we discussing these matters behind her back? If it were myself, I wouldn't take kindly to this. She's one of us now. I do not wish to discuss this any further. Therefore, you will all leave me out of it. I've already made this mistake once; when we found about the lineage. I will not repeat this very mistake." Thor exits the building.

Steve pinches the bridge of his nose.

"We'll good to know that like usual; I'm the bad guy!"

Tony tosses his glass into the sink.

"It's been fun, but I believe I'm going home now." Tony grabs his jacket and keys.

He steps outside to see Thor and Bella getting into a cab. He grins and peeks his head back through the headquarters door.

"I think someone just stole your fiancé!"

Steve tilts his head towards Tony. He'd his arms folded about his chest.

"I just witnessed her hopping into a cab with her "_best bud_"! Chow!" Tony says slamming the door as he exits.

"Ass…" Bruce and Steve simultaneously state.

They both look to one another afterword peculiarly.


	10. Wedding The Avenger's Way

Chapter 10

_**Please read then review. I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Thank ya!**_

"Oh come on someone has to win eventually." Darcy groans.

She was merely bored now. Thor and Bella had been arm wrestling for 20 minutes now. Neither, truly getting the upper hand. Their strength was too much alike. Darcy sighed and handed Bella forty bucks.

"Just win already! Your beer is getting warm!"

Thor and Bella continued to lock eyes; neither wanted to call it quits. They were both determined. Both downed their pints of beer. Thor slammed down his empty glass.

"Another!" He shouted like the drunken barbarian he is.

Bella rolled her eyes.

"Really? I think you've spent enough time on our planet; to know what manners are."

He grins.

"Manners! Ha!" He scoffs in a drunken frenzy.

"Yes, Thor manners!" She barks back.

A waitress makes her way over.

"Um no, my friend here will be cleaning that up."

He looks to Bella and shakes his head.

"Now THOR!" Bella slams down her hand; in a finished victory.

"HA! In your face!"

"What is in my face?"

Darcy and Bella laugh.

"Now clean up that mess. Don't you dare, make that poor woman do it! She doesn't get paid; to take care of drunken buffoons."

"Technically Bella…" Darcy starts to imply.

"Shut it, Darcy…"

Darcy laughs.

"Ok fine!"

Bella comes to her feet and hands Thor a broom and dust pan. He looks to it as if completely lost.

"Now all he needs is an apron."

She and Darcy laugh. Thor eventually figures out how to sweep up his mess.

"There, are you happy now Isa?"

"My cup runneth over."

He chuckles and empties the dust pan into the trash.

"Oh my God!"

Thor hears Darcy say this and he looks upon her vainly.

"Not you! Bella!"

"She is not a god! She's merely strong as though one. But she's still a silly girl!"

Bella cuts Thor a go straight to hell look.

"I meant in the sense, that Bella totally has you trained."

"Trained? What is this trained you speak of?"

Bella puts her finger to her lips. Darcy covers her mouth giggling.

"What does she mean, Isa?"

"Now, now, Thor we all have our little secrets."

"There are no secrets between us friend."

Bella nods and finishes her other beer. Thor clears his throat.

"It is not the same." He says and she and Darcy nod, in agreement.

"I know… I keep expecting her; to walk through that door. Making up some excuse as to why she's late. Having some boisterous story; in which to tell us, of something else she has discovered."

Each lowers their heads to Bella's words. However, Bella comes up with a smile. She turns to Darcy.

"I still remember when Jane; had you convinced that she could pick up a better signal; if you wore that foiled tin hat."

Darcy blushes and dies in laughter.

"Yeah, not my finest moment."

"Foiled tin hat?" Thor questions.

Bella nods with a grin, still about her face.

"Jane had convinced our friend here. That she could only pick up a certain single; from other realms of this planet. Was if Darcy stood in a certain position. With this ridiculous triangular shaped tin hat. Darcy looked like a complete idiot. She'd this serious look on her face. She just knew she was helping Jane; with this major discovery! Only Jane was snapping pictures, laughing her ass off."

Thor chuckles.

"That's nothing compared to the time; you stayed the night for the first time!" Darcy utters.

Bella covers her mouth in memory.

"Oh no… I remember that. You intended that prank to be on me! Only Jane took the bait. I thought she was going to murder you! Darcy put this stuff called saran wrap, under the toilet lid. It's clear so you can't see it. She assumed, I was going to fall for the trap first. Only it was Jane. Jane went to pee and well…"

Thor covered his mouth in laughter.

"She didn't!"

"Oh yeah, she totally did."

"It is a wonder, you are still breathing!" Thor replies.

"Darcy had the nerve to get mad at me, in return. You were such an ass, when we first met!" Bella remarks in memory.

Darcy bites her lower lip and shrugs.

"I thought you were stealing my best friend away…"

Bella narrows her eyes. Darcy sips from her daiquiri.

"You really thought that?"

She nods.  
"She was spending more and more time with you. I got a bit jealous. So, I reacted like a cold hearted bitch. The only problem, was we all started hanging out; like damn near every day. I started liking you dammit."

Thor and Bella laugh.

"I never knew that. I honestly, thought you like pmsed 24/7 or something."

"Actually, that is true!'

"Oh, I don't doubt your word on that."

They're all plastered, by the time the manager makes his way over. They assumed it was about keeping it down. Only he looked directly upon Bella.

"You should leave."

Bella covers her mouth as Thor and Darcy start laughing.

"Sorry we'll keep it down." Bella says with a shrug.

"Ms. I will not tell you again. Leave or I will call the police. You're kind isn't welcomed here."

Bella nods. She comes to her feet.

"Isa…" Thor utters shaking his head.

"It's Bella, Randle what are you doing?" Thor defends.

The manager narrows his eyes upon Bella.

"That's not Bella. I've met your lovely lady friend, many times. She looks nothing like this."

Thor hops up and grabs him by the collar of his shirt.

"Look her in the eyes and tell me that's not MY FRIEND!" Thor roars.

"Get your fucking hands off me!"

"Thor…" Bella pleads as she grabs his arm.

Darcy sighs and finishes her drink. She stumbles a bit; as she makes her way out of the booth. She jabs her finger into the manager's chest. Darcy goes to say something only…

Bella's jaw drops; as Darcy vomits all over the guy's shirt.  
"YOU NASTY ASS BITCH!" He snaps at Darcy. Bella furiously, growls out unleashing the beast.

She grabs the guy and drags him out of the bar. She holds him back the back of the shirt with two hands. She starts to twirl him around in a circle. She starts rapidly spinning. Thor and Darcy look on in downright shock. Bella releases him and Thor swiftly catches him, before he flies into the bar window. The police arrive surrounding them. One gets on a loud speaker. Thor and Bella look to one another. They already knew the rules. They merely had to go about it. Bella was an Avenger now; so the three of them were arrested on spot.

"This is ridiculous. These puny things cannot hold me! Yet, I'm to act as if they can!" Thor bitches.

Darcy's so drunk that everything is hilarious to her. Such as being handcuffed and arrested.

"For once I'm in the same boat." Bella says with a shrug; feeling awkward about that.

"I cannot believe, we're being arrested!" Thor barks.

"You humans are so utterly…"

"Thor… sweetheart…" He cocks a brow Bella's way.  
"Shut up!"

He half chuckles.

"Besides, you know Tony will get us out." She sighs though. She was thinking about Steve's reaction to all this.

Bella groans in misery. She's then stuffed into a police cruiser. She can hear Thor continuing to complain. Darcy was still giggling. Conversely, she sunk back in her seat; the more she thought about Steve. "Dammit." She mumbles.

* * *

"Hi Tony!" Bella says all good-humored like.

Tony shakes his head. He looks upon the three of them, in the cell.

"I'm guessing you're Mo out of the group? That'd make Darcy Curly? Or is that you Thor buddy?" He paces outside the cell; with a arrogant grin about his face.

"I never thought I'd see the day." Tony states. He shakes his finger upon Bella as though she were a child.

"I figured, I'd follow in your footsteps Tony! After all you are my hero!" She declares with a huge grin.

"And after all this time I thought it was the Captain!"

She shrugs and leans against the corner of the cell. Her arms folded about her chest. Darcy was lying on the cot, still giggling off and on. Thor was pacing around like a caged lion.  
"Hmm, and I should bail the three of you out because?"

"I can kick you around like a tin can…?" She says sweetly.

"You drive a hard bargain sweet pea. Only I'm not bailing you out… Just these two…" Bella looks onto Tony confused.

"That one's bailing you out."

Bella's smile turns into a frown; as she sees Steve at the front. He was signing some papers and taking to the receptionist.  
"Good luck!"

Tony declares as Darcy and Thor are released to him. The cell snaps shut again. Thor cuts Bella an apologetic look. Bella felt sick as Steve made his way over. He personally opens the cell.

"Let's go." He says not directly looking upon her.

In fact the way he said it; was downright drill sergeant mode. She swallowed back nervously. He had his green military bike. He handed her his helmet. He hopped on and motioned for her to get on.

"Hold on." He called as she climbed on.

She wrapped her arms around his waist. He drove her back to headquarters. Steve got off his bike and walked her to the door. "Goodnight." He said, but almost coldly. He turned his back to her; then started heading to his bike.

"So that's it? Just goodnight and you can't even look at me?"

He kept his back to her.

"What is it you want me to say or do, Bella?"

"Well aren't you going to yell at me? It is what normal couples do right?"

He shakes his head and turns back around.

"What good would that do either of us? You just left; without saying anything to me. The only word I get after; is that you've being arrested. That you also have assault charges filed against you. Tony and I managed to sway the guy out of it, but still Bella. I expected…" He shuts his eyes for a moment.

"Expected…" She utters fighting the urge to cry.

"I just expected more from you. That's all."

She nods feeling as though; he'd stabbed her.

"I'm sorry I disappointed you."

"You think this what this is? Disappointment? Bella, I just wanted you to talk to me. Don't you see I'm in your corner? I felt like you were pushing me away. I want to be there for you and help you. But how the hell do I do that; when you don't even trust me enough, to come to me?"

"You think I don't trust you?"

"What am I supposed to think? I get that Thor's like your brother. I respect that. He's a great guy. If anything, I've come to think of him as my own. He's the closest thing to a brother, I'll probably ever have! But I'm to be your husband, Bella. I want you to be able to feel as though; you can turn to me for anything. I don't ever want you to feel; as though you have to hold back with me. I love you. Can't you see nothing's changing that?! I only ask that you don't push me away. I'm right here, Bella. And I will always be there for you. Just try and keep that in mind."

She nods with tears forming in her eyes. Steve sighs and makes his way over. He wipes the beginnings off with his thumb. He punches in the code and walks her inside. He truly hated her living here. It was getting under his skin. This was work, not a home. He puts his hands upon his waist as he looks around. Bella stepped out of her shoes.

"Would you mind terribly; if we bumped up the wedding date?"

She looked to him peculiarly.

"I hate this… Bella… "He sighs shaking his head.

"I want you home…" He hints.

"This is not a home…"

"Home is with me."

Her heart rather fluttered at this.

"I know I agreed to a month, but could we maybe try for a couple weeks instead?"

"So let me get this straight. You bail me out of jail. You deservingly, get pissed with me. You say a bunch of things; I don't truly merit hearing. Then you ask if I'll marry you sooner; so I'll move in?"

"Don't forget the part, where I ask you… if you need a nightcap."

Bella shakes her head half laughing.

"And on a further note… you deserve far more than, I can ever hope to offer."

Bella walks over to him. He's looking out the window; onto the beach. She wraps her arms around his chest and leans her head, against his back.

"Thank you…" She softly says.

"For?"

"Everything, including bailing me out. I know you didn't have to do that."

He smirks a bit shaking his head.

"Had you ever been arrested before?"

"Nope, but there's gotta be a first for everything."

"Hmm..."  
"Tell me Captain, do you still keep a pair of swim trunks in your locker."

"I assume, you would know better than I do. When I truly think about it; you're kind of a bad girl aren't you?"

Bella blushes a bit. She merely shrugs.

"Always breaking the rules…" He says shaking his head.

"Aren't rules meant to be broken?"

He grins.

"It's not just the rule breaking. When we first met, I thought you had mistaken the army for the navy."  
"How's that?" She looks to him confused.

"You cuss like a sailor."

Bella laughs.

"I think it's only gotten worse; since you've trained under Fury."

"I've not a clue, what you're talking about." She lies with a mischievous grin.

He turns to see her heading into her room. He half laughs and heads on to the locker room. He gets into his black swim trunks. Tony always kept the pool extra heated. Not that the weather truly bothered Steve or Bella now. They felt its affects, but not to that of a normal human. It was about 70 outside. Summer time in fact was around the corner. Steve headed on to the pool and jumped in.

Not long after Bella stepped outside. She was in that purple bikini; Tony spoke of. Steve thought he just died. He also didn't like the idea that Tony of all people saw her in it first. He was right. She certainly filled out a bikini. He stared at her, like a kid with his first skin mag. It was boner's ahoy for the Captain. He couldn't control it if he wanted to. She made her way down the stairs of the pool. Her breast merely floated above the water; the higher up the water came.

The closer she came towards him, the harder he grew. He swallowed back in thought. Once she got to him; she locked her arms around his neck. Her breasts were pressed right up against his chest. He had to grit his teeth; he was so turned on. He began to ache downstairs.

"Are you ok?"

He nodded. He couldn't talk at the moment. Not without a high pitched shrill of a voice. He was trying to calm down somewhat. But he was having a "_hard_" time. Bella rests her head against his shoulder, for a moment. He breathed her in and held her. After while she let go and she swam a few laps. He forced himself to swim along with her. If he didn't he'd end up either touching himself; or bending her over the edge of the pool and having his way with her. Option two, was what he truly wanted. They swam for about another half an hour. They even raced each other a couple times. Both in which he won. He couldn't help, but to laugh. Bella wasn't too thrilled about that.

Steve was leaning back at the deep end of the pool. His arms were resting along the edge. His eyes closed. They quickly darted open; as he felt his swim trunks being tugged at. He looked down to see Bella under the water. Before he could even muster a thought; sudden warmth wrapped over him. He took in a breath of shock. This was something; he'd never had done before. He pulsated in her mouth. He wondered how; she was able to hold her breath that long. She hadn't even come up; as she continued to pleasure him. He needed release desperately now. Bella came back up catching a breath. She continued to stroke him with her hand. He feverishly kissed her. His fingers intertwined with her long hair; as he slightly pulled at it. He was wound up beyond belief. All he could think about now is how badly, he needed inside her. Without another thought; he lifted her up out of the pool. He sat her on the edge. He untied her little string bikini; baring her sex to him. His hard on was pressed up against the wall, of the pool. Steve put his tongue to work. Making this an absolute first as wel... He'd never had oral sex or gave oral before. The moment he tasted her he couldn't stop. He never imagined it'd be this erotic, but it was. Her sex was warm and wet. That and to his surprise she tasted sweet. Literally… he hadn't a clue women could taste like that. Everything about her below, had his senses stirred crazy. Steve began to see just how far he could get his tongue inside her. She squirmed beneath him in pleasure. He'd grip her hips; keeping her in place as he continued. He was so riled up by all this. Steve felt himself starting to come. He tried to hold back, but it was too much and this was too new to him. He felt as though a virgin at the moment. He found himself slightly embarrassed, by how his body was reacting; like a teenage boy's would.

He didn't dare admit he'd already came to Bella. He knew he was nowhere near done anyhow. So he just let himself fully release into the pool. He moaned out as he came to a finish. He didn't stop with her however. He placed his fingers inside. If he'd came he'd make certain he gave her multiples. He'd already tasted her climax a couple times. Something he found highly provocative. But he also liked watching. It didn't take long, for her to squirt along his fingers. He cleaned her off with his tongue and placed her back into the pool. He untied her top and tossed it out of the pool. He carried her towards the stairs of the pool. He positioned her back lying against them. He couldn't get over just how sexy this was. She was arched back. His for the taking. He sucked and licked along her gorgeous tits. Steve then slid inside her. He was caked in nice wet instant warmth. He firmly gripped one of the steel poles outside of the pool.

"Steve…" She moaned arching her back even more.

He became more forceful in his movements. He plunged at her with all he had. She literally screamed out in release alone. Her nails slight scraped along his chest. At this he shot another full load. They kissed once more before making their way out of the pool. Steve tossed her towel over. She dried off and wrapped it around her. He dried off as well. Once they were done they rinsed off in the shower and went on to bed.

* * *

Bella runs her fingers along Steve's chest. He was still sound asleep. She had her leg draped across his waist. His hand was latched upon her thigh. She smiled and snuggled up against him. Bella then decidedly went to check on things. Since she was living here now. It was her job to make certain there were no messages from Fury or Tony. All was clear thankfully and she was about to make her way back to the bedroom.

"Now, now what do we have here?"

Bella slowly turns to the familiar voice. She quickly grabs Steve's jacket and covers herself.

"LOOOKI!" She hisses.

"Now why would you go and ruin my little show for?"

He narrows his eyes.

"There's only one person that says my name like that." He walks up to her and curiously tilts his head about.

"But you cannot be her. She's shorter, a bit pale complected and well not quit as attractive as you. And I must say I do love green; as you can tell of course." He winks his green eyes baring into her hazel.  
Bella rolls her eyes.

"What are you doing here? And furthermore how did you get in here?"

He shrugs and aimlessly walks around the room.

"You first… What happened to you?"

"I fell into a batch of chemical waste…" She smarts.

"Is that all? Well whatever it is. It' suits you!"

She sighs.

"Does your brother know you're here?"

"Actually, he's who I was looking for. Looks like I just got lucky, in what I stumbled upon! There seems to be some trouble back home. Our father has returned and he wishes to see his favorite son."

"Don't do that to him Loki. Why do you insist on this constant battle and hatred?"

"You truly believe I hate my brother?"  
She looks upon Loki with raised brows. He chuckles a bit.

"I must say Isabella. I rather like the new you. Quite fetching…"

He reaches over and yanks Steve's jacket away from her. He grins giving her the once over.

She grinds her teeth together and slams him up against the wall. She decks him across the face busting his lip open. A bigger grin forms on his face.

"I TAKE THAT BACK! I THINK IT'S LOVE!"

"UGH, YOU ARE SO REPULSIVE!"

He flips the pin and presses himself up against her. Only to promptly get yanked back off... Steve punches him repeatedly in the face. He then tosses him across the room. Steve tosses Bella her white robe. Loki dusts himself off as he comes back to his feet. He sorely moves his jaw about. He sighs with slight agitation.

"Where is my precious brother anyhow?"  
"I'm not his keeper, Loki."

"Could've fooled me." Loki says snidely.

"I don't suppose, I could have a kiss before I go?"

"I hope Thor beats you to death, with his hammer."

"Yes well that's sweet and all, but I truly must go now. Do tell him, I stopped by of course."

"Will do. Now follow the rainbow leprechaun and head on home!"

He does a slight bow before her.

He looks to Steve with a snarky grin about him.

"Do watch out for this one. She's a high roller. I've seen her in battle." He looks back to Bella.

"I must admit; I'm rather curious as to what you have up your sleeves…" He says with a shrug.

They watch as he exits the front door; as if it's nothing.

* * *

Thor nods once Bella's done telling him everything Loki said.

"Then I shall return home at once!"

The other Avengers nod.

"I do not know for sure when I will return."  
"That's understandable, you do what you gotta do Thor. I truly hope everything will be ok."

"I will do my best; to make it to your wedding, Isa."

"Trust me we will understand. I hope your father is doing well."

He nods towards the others and Bella walks him out. He looks to the sky, then back to Bella once more. He hugs her tight and pulls back, with his hands upon her shoulders.

"Take care my friend."

"You too."

He takes off and Bella takes in a breath.

* * *

"So is that everything now?" Bella questions Steve once he gets off the phone.

"I do believe so. Everything's finally set."

"Everything, but the dress." She says with a frown.

He chuckles.

"Whatever you chose. You will look ravishing as always."

"I'm just not so sure how ravishing I will feel. Honestly, will I even fit into a wedding dress? That doesn't look like a parachute?"

"You could always go for something short and skin tight…" He says with a smirk.

"Captain!"

He chuckles.

"I'm just putting it out there, sweetheart."

He continues to help her box up a few things. It wouldn't be long; she'd be moving in. He grew more anxious as time progressed.

* * *

"Just one more time, Tony! One and see what happens!" Bella snaps as he shocks her again.

He sighs.

"I just want to see what gets you all…"  
"All what?" She hisses as she's going over some case files.

"She Hulk! You're entirely too calm; considering who your father is."

Bella rolls her eyes and starts to drink her soda. He zaps her again and quickly takes off.

"TONY!"

She takes a nearby book and sends it sailing. It smacks him directly in the forehead. Bella's eyes widen and she jumps to her feet. Steve and Bruce come in to see her carrying Tony in a fireman hold; to the couch. Both men look to her in wonder. Bella cuts them both a guilty expression.  
"What? He wouldn't stop zapping me!" She declares in defense.

"So you knocked him out?" Bruce questions.

"Correction, that book over there on the floor did!"

"And how did the book get there?" Steve accused with a grin.

She bites her lower lip. Tony groans out as he comes too. She was still crouched over him.

"That sucked." He utters in pain. He reaches to his head feeling the goosebump.

Bella shakes her head.

"Did you carry me?" He looks around.

She shrugs like it's no big deal. Tony grins.

"So, just how much can you lift?"

He looks to Bruce in thought. Bruce shakes his head towards Tony.

"Just one little test that's all." Tony comes to his feet, but winces at the pain on his noggin.

Bella half sighs and gathers him an ice pack. She shoves it onto the bump.

"If you weren't such an ass…" She says with a bit of a growl.

"Yeah, yeah… now follow me, sweet pea. I wanna see about something."

Steve and Bruce curiously follow behind. Tony pats his car lovingly.

"Just be careful with her. She's one of my beloveds."

"What is it you're wanting exactly? You want me to drive your car?"

"No, no I want you to lift it."

Bella laughs.

"Sure…" She rolls her eyes and starts back towards headquarters.

"You're right… I doubt you can do, what daddy can." He shrugs.

Bella stops in her tracks and turns to face Tony. Bruce sighs. Steve however, looked on with interest.

"Let's just go on inside and have us some ice cream!"

Bella gently pushes Tony out of the way. She glanced the car over in thought. She then looks to Bruce. Tony smiles, but keeps his mouth covered; so no one can see it. Bella rolls her shoulders a bit. She takes her hands and gets firm grasp on the front end. Tony cringed bit as she starts to lift it off the ground.

"Careful now… don't hurt it!"

Bella starts to maneuver her body under the car balancing it out. All three men look upon her in amazement. There stood Bella Swan; holding up a car straight into the air. Her arms only slightly quivered. Her teeth ground together as she went to place it down. Steve helped her lower the car back down. She wasn't sure what to think. Part of her thought it was pretty cool. The other part, felt even more like a freak.

Tony moves his hand; revealing his positive beam.

"I knew it!" He says wiggling his finger happily.

"I want to see more!" He says full of beans.

Bruce growls out under his breath. He started to tremble a bit. Tony sighs disappointedly.

"Fine! I never get what I want!"

The three of them look upon him in cynicism.

"Well… most of what I want. Is that better?"

Each of them shakes their heads in disagreement.

"Fine! I don't get what, I want when it comes to her!" He points directly upon Bella.

Bruce and Steve snarl back like a couple of guard dogs. Tony raises his hands in defeat. "You're such a whiny little bitch…" Bella whispers with a smile; just so Tony can hear.

He laments and heads back inside.

* * *

_**The Big Day:**_

The monitors flicker off and on as Fury's trying to come through.

Bella makes her way over and adjust the settings.

"Swan?"

She nods and folds her arms about her chest. The entire SHIELD group looked on. Bella sheepishly waved. A few of her old friends smiled and waved in return. She was in her wedding dress. She'd been waiting for Thor; in hopes he'd show up, at the last minute.  
"I need you to get ahold of Rogers and Stark. Tell them they are to arrive at Agent headquarters, at once."

Bella narrows her eyes.

"Did you hear me Swan?"

"Loud and clear…"

He nods and starts to go off line. But comes to a complete halt; once he finally takes notice of how she's dressed. He sighs.

"That's today?"

Bella nods with a sigh. Fury pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Look, just tell them first thing, in the morning. It can wait until then."

"How bad?" She questions.

"Just go Swan. It can wait. Good luck."

The screens go black. She turns to see Bruce at the door.

"You ready?"

She nods, but felt slightly nervous now.

Bruce escorted her to the white limo.

"We're only fashionably 15 minutes late!" He declares looking to his watch.

She groans.

"Hope he doesn't think you're a no show." He teases, but she looks to him with slight panic.

"You really think he would?!"

Bruce softly chuckles.

"No seriously!"

"Calm down, I was playing. You know joking…"  
"That's so not funny!"

He grins and shrugs his shoulders. The limo pulls up to Central Park. Bella was taken back on how it was set up. This wasn't her doing. It was much fancier than; she ever imagined. There were streams of golden lights around the trees; where the service was being held. White benches for the guest, red rose petals were everywhere. The weather was perfect and there was only a slight gust of wind. Guest, in which hardly she or Steve would personally know; considering they both hadn't any real family left. SHIELD and The Avengers was the closest thing; they had to anything of the such Bruce got out and opened the door for her. He took her arm again and they headed towards the ceremony. Bella was happy to see Clint and Natasha had made it. The only one missing was Thor. Even Darcy was there; she waved rather vivaciously. Bella smiled and waved back. She blew Natasha and Clint kiss. Clint pretended to catch it shoving Natasha out of the way. Bella laughed as Natasha elbowed him. All of this played out; as Bruce walked her down the aisle. Bella wasn't even hearing the wedding music; they walked down to. She hadn't even taken notice of Steve.

Steve however, hadn't taken his eyes off her. Apparently, she'd taken his advice after all. The dress was strapless, white, snug, and stopped just before her knees. Her hair was clipped back, but the rest of it flowed about freely along her shoulders. She wore white heels showing off her sexy legs. He realized he wasn't breathing the entire time. He finally gasped for air as Bruce came to a stop. He damn near pinched himself wanting to make certain this wasn't a dream.

Bella finally locked eyes with Steve. She expected him to be in military dress. Only he wasn't. He didn't want to be for this. Today he was just Steve Rogers and he was marrying Bella Swan. There was no work involved. This was personal. He wore a white dress shirt and black bowtie and tux. Steve was hot steaming sex and Bella stood there dumbfounded. Bruce finally nudged her. "Holy shit..." She whispered in awe. Bruce sighed and slightly elbowed her. She blinked a few times and Steve grinned.

Things tended to get more interesting. No one ever noticed who the priest was; that was doing the ceremony. He had his face covered; with the bible the entire time. It wasn't until he began; that the familiar voice played out.

"And who gives this bride away?"

Steve and Bella spontaneously snap a look. He lowers the bible and grins. Bella's jaw drops as Tony was in a priest outfit.

"Tony what are you doing?" Bella hisses.

"That's what I would like to know!" They hear Pepper jeer along with Bella in the crowd.

Tony sighs. He shakes his head and rips off the collar. He throws it down to the ground revealing a regular tux.

"Easy now…"

"I want this to be official…" Steve harshly whispers.

Tony vainly grins.

"OH it's as official as you can get." He pulls out a certificate from his suit.

Steve reads it over.

"You're an ordained minister?" Steve inquires.

Tony salutes him.

"Yep, as of 7:30 this morning!" Tony says with a beam.

"And this is real?"

"Yep! 100 percent legal." Tony looks to Bruce.

"So are you going to let go now, old man?"

Bruce and Bella look to one another. Bruce nods. He looks upon Steve.

"You take care of her. I mean it!"

"Bruce…" Bella whispers embarrassingly.

"I will. You've my word." Steve says sincerely.

Bruce takes in a deep breath. He kisses Bella's forehead. He looks back to Tony.

"I do." He places Bella's hand into Steve's and joins the other guests.

"The couple has chosen to do their own vows. So I suppose for now, all I'm going to ask; is if there is anyone that feels there is a reason; why these two shall not wed?"

Tony's eyes widen as chase was in pursuit and cops were heading right for the wedding. They knocked down the cake, champagne, and Pepper's chocolate fountain (with the strawberries)

Without another thought Bella and Steve quickly apprehend the fugitives. The guest look on as a fight breaks out; as they try handing them off to the police. Bella's dress slightly gets ripped at the leg. Steve's jacket and shirt got ripped open. They both shove the men back towards the police.

"Um thanks?" One of the officers says with a shrug.

Steve sighs. Bella rolls her eyes.

"GO!" The both of them demand with full on frustration.

Tony starts laughing, but quickly comes to a stop. They both were cutting him a go to hell glance.  
"Soooo, is that a yay or nay? Shall we proceed?" Tony questions the guests. The guests groan out. Darcy flips Tony off and Clint aims an arrow towards Tony. Tony's eyes rather bulge out.

"Soo, proceeding."

Clint nods with a wink Tony's direction. Natasha covers her mouth in laughter.

"Right… Ok the couple has chosen to write their own vows." He looks to Steve.

Darcy quickly sneaks her way over with the rings. She hands them off. Bella softly laughs as Darcy nearly trips on the way back. Steve clears his throat and places the wedding band halfway on her finger. He's first to do his vows.

"Many people spend their lives searching for their soul mate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding. I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones, because I found you. I love you, Bella. I know that you are the only one for me, my one true love. I am happy and I am grateful that you came into my life, that where others have spent their entire lives looking for the one, I have found you. And now that I have found you, I shall never let you go. I promise you, Bella, that I shall hold you and cherish you and give you my heart, that I shall support you and care for you. Faithfully, I shall always stand steadfast at your side with your hand in mine, regardless of what life would bring to us. I take you now as my wife, and I shall remain so for the rest of my life." He finishes placing the ring on. Meanwhile, Bella had butterflies at Steve's vow. Hers didn't feel near as romantic in comparison.

Tony then nods towards Bella. She places the ring halfway on Steve's finger.

"I Bella, affirm my love to you, Steve as I invite you to share my life. You are the most beautiful, smart, and generous person I have ever known, and I promise always to respect you and love you. With kindness, unselfishness and trust, I will work by your side to create a wonderful life together. I take you Steve to be my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live." She pushes the ring up fully. Steve swallowed back in awe. Trying to keep from kissing her already…

"I suppose I can now pronounce you husband and wife. Everyone please stand and officially welcome Mr. and Mrs. Rogers. You may now kiss your bride of course."

Steve grins shaking his head. He wraps one arm around Bella's waist. He leans her back in a classic romantic fashion and passionately kisses her. Everyone claps and a few such as Tony and Clint whistle. Bruce actually had a genuine smile, on his face. Pepper kissed his cheek and patted him on the back.

"You did good Bruce."

He softly chuckles.

"Now you ready for that honeymoon?" Steve questions, over the loudness of the crowd.

Bella takes in a breath.

"Um, yeah about that…" She looks to Tony then to Steve.


	11. All Kinds Of Hulked

Chapter 11

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Please read and then review. Thanks!**_

Steve twirled Bella around as they danced. He was disappointed in the fact, that it sounded as though their honeymoon plans, were ruined. He pulled her back into his chest. Steve breathed her in and kissed her. Her arms locked around his neck. Even through knowing, their plans would have to be postponed. Bella still smiled genuinely upon him. He couldn't help, but to be in awe about that. Thus, only further proved to Steve, she was the one. If anyone could deal with this crazy lifestyle, it was Isabella Marie Rogers; wife of Steve Rogers and now Captain America. Deep down Steve never dreamed he'd marry. He twirled her around yet, again.

There was no cake to be had. It was all destroyed, but neither seemed to truly care about that. Pepper was the one that was pissed off about it. Tony got an earful about it all. He merely listened, whilst he got himself good and wasted.

"I'm sorry Thor couldn't make it, sweetheart."

"Me too, but if he's not here it's for a good reason. I truly hope all is well back home."

Steve nods in thought. He runs his hands, soothingly along her back.

"I love the dress by the way. It suits you perfectly, very stunning."

"Thank you."

She runs her hand along his bare chest, where the suit was ripped.

"You still look quite handsome yourself."

He chuckles.

"Rental?"  
"Nope thankfully. Bella, I'm really sorry about the cake and our honeymoon."

Bella puts a finger to his lips.

"You're my husband now. That's all that really matters to me. We can always do a honeymoon later. As for the cake, it's just cake Steve."

He closes his eyes for a split second, in complete awe. His heart literally felt as though it melted.

"God, I love you. You know that."  
Bella smiles.

"I love you too."

He looks to her in thought.

"Well if we only have a few more hours…"

He picks her up and flips her over his shoulder.

"We're going home." He announces.

Tony toasts to this. Bruce rolls his eyes. The others clap as Steve carries his bride off. He places her in the limo.

Once they're dropped off, Steve carries her over the threshold, as accustomed. He looks her in the eyes, once he steps into the apartment.

"Welcome home sweetheart."

She pecks him on the lips. Steve sits her down. He curiously watches as she slips out of her shoes. His heart made this odd sensation. He leaned into the hallway. He was feeling as though, this was merely a dream. Steve quietly made his way over. She was looking out the patio door. Bella's breath was taken away. He began to kiss along her neck and shoulders, whilst slowly unzipping her dress. Her heart galloped in her chest. She felt his hand running down, the slope of her back. Her dress dropped to the floor. Steve gently twirled her around, a huge grin came about his face. She was wearing a Captain America thong. He wiggled his brows.

"I didn't even know they made those!"

She felt herself blushing a bit.

"Couldn't resist, I needed something blue so…" She says with shrug.

"That's gotta be one of the sexiest things ever. I suppose you could start modeling the line up?"

"Sure I'll just strut right on up there, during your tours."

"You'd have any of those dancers beat that's for certain."

He meant it to. Oddly, he'd rather like to have his wife up there, rather than those silly groupies or dancers. He ran his hand along the thong.

"That's so cool."

Bella laughs at his reaction.

"Well I'll buy a whole set then!"

"Would you?!"

They both laugh. Steve takes off what's left of his tux. He picks Bella up again. Steve carries her to the bed.

"I see you've fixed the room."

He chuckles in thought.

"Yes… but I'm willing to redo." He hints as he lays her down.

He crawls over her. Bella's hips were already bucking with desire. Steve firmly locked her down. He kissed along her arms, shoulders, neck, breast, and torso. He seductively worshiped her body. Bella was panting in anxiousness. He loved how his touch, made her body react. Steve twitched below. He slid off the thong. His tongue ran down, one of her legs as he did this. He tossed it about the room. Her sex was already dripping, with wetness. Just seeing this, made his cock bob about even harder. He needed release, desperately. Steve wasted no more time. He drove himself inside her. They both moaned out as he entered. Bella was already climaxing, with just one stroke of his cock. His teeth ground together, in pleasure. Steve felt the sudden tightness and her release bucketing over him.

Bella screamed out his name. She couldn't control the amount of times, she had an orgasm. He felt his hot tongue, lapping across her breasts. His strong arms were now, wrapped around her back. He brought her even closer to his mouth. Steve treated her breasts, as though they were merely dessert. That was something she noticed. One of his favorite things was sucking on her breasts, which in return drove her into sheer ecstasy. This happened every time without fail. His entire length throbbed inside her. She could always tell when, he was about to get off. The way it felt inside her, like a beast being released. His cock would swell up even more. His movements became more vigorous. Once Steve came he let out a cross, between a moan and a growl. He pulled out and was followed by a long stream of come. It continued to drip out of him. Something about that turned Bella on even more.

She bit her lip with sensitivity; as he licked along her tummy. He made his way up her neck. He then began to obsessively kiss her. His fingers interlocked with hers; as he held her hands. He didn't stop kissing her, even after he pulled free from her sweet lips. He could kiss her all day. He could make love to her all day if so give the opportunity. He buried his face into the crevice of her neck. If they weren't getting their honeymoon just yet he was going to give Bella his all. He wanted to show her, how thankful he was. How much she meant to him. How much he loved her. Alarm however, came over him as he heard her crying. He quickly came to a stop.  
"Bella?"

She half laughed looking truly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry… ugh. I can't believe I'm crying! What the hell is wrong with me?!"

He lowered his brows in wonder. He wiped her face, with the palms of his hands.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Far from it... Sorry I'm still focusing on the part, where this is real."

He swallowed back in thought. Irony has it that was exactly how he felt. Like he'd wake up and she'd be gone. A small smile takes over his lips.

"Trust me you're not alone there sweetheart. And believe me this is very real. I love you."  
He pecks her on the lips and rolls over. He pulls her into his chest.

"Ugh, I feel like such a girlie girl!"

"You are a girl!"

She giggles a bit.

"You know what I mean."

"It's just us. You don't have to hide your feelings from me. I want you to feel free to express yourself. Bella everyone, it doesn't matter who they are. Everyone has their moments. There is no shame in crying. We spent three years in love with one another and didn't even know it. So yes this is a bit of a leap for the both of us. One, I will never regret. I meant it when I said I have my soul mate. The way we felt about each other, even after all those years apart, just further proved that. So you want to cry, cry. You want to laugh or yell at me. That's what I'm here for. When it's just the two of us, there is no agents, captains, avengers… Just Steve and Bella. The only time that changes, is when we're on missions. But even then you're still my wife and I'm your husband, a very happy and prideful one at that."

She wraps her entire body around him. His massive arms cloak around her.

* * *

Steve wakes to the smell of coffee, bacon and eggs. He grins and rolls over, looking to the time. He stretches out his arms and legs. Once he gets out of the bed. He sees there was some damage, but not near as much as the first time. He rubbed his face in thought. Steve went to the bathroom and got ready for the day.

Bella welcomed him with a smile. She was in one of his shirts again. She flipped a piece of bacon, in one of the pans. He made his way over and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pecked her on the cheek.

"You didn't have to do that. I was going to cook for you."

She shrugs and kisses his lips.

"I wanted to cook for you. I haven't cooked an actual meal, in forever it feels like. "She hands him a cup of coffee.

"Besides, you and Tony are on limited time."

Steve nods in thought.

"I wonder why, he'd call just for the two of us."  
"That's what I was wondering."

Bella sits him down a plate.

"Looks great."

"Yeah well I'm rusty, just warning you."

He chuckles a bit.

"Well you didn't burn anything. So looks good to me!"

She waves her spatula at him.

"Watch it Captain!"

"Oh I am."

He wiggles his brows and runs a hand along her bare rear.

"Whatever you say Captain Erection! I never would have pegged you, for a closet perv…" She mentions.

He nearly chokes on his bacon.

"Huh?" He hits against his chest.

"Easy…" She pats his back and takes a seat with her plate.

He takes a sip of his milk and clears his throat. She finishes a bite of eggs. Then points to him with her fork.

"Yep, deep down you're a perv… and a bad boy. It's like I'm breaking that shell of yours."

He shakes his head in laughter.

"Are you blushing Captain?"

"The Captain never blushes."

"Could've fooled me." She says with a wink.

She was already driving him mad.

"Do I really have to go?"

"Do you want to hear Fury's rant?"

"What if She-Hulk can overpower Captain America and kidnap him?"

She has a good laugh at this.

"Now you're calling me that as well?"

He shrugs.

"Seems to suit you."

"Hmm, we don't know that, may very well be true. We've yet to test this theory."

"Well if you can overpower me, I'd gladly be your slave."

"Watch it now that's very tempting."

Steve finishes his food and looks to the time. He takes in a breath. He goes to take his dishes to the sink. Bella places a hand on his.

"Don't I got it. You better go."

He nods and Bella walks him, out to his bike. Steve places his hands on her cheeks and plants a kiss on her lips.

"I'll let you know…" He hints.

Bella nods in return. He hops on his bike and revs it up. Bella blows him a kiss as he drives away. She turns back towards the apartment. She looks to it in thought. A true smile was on her face. She went on inside and locked the doors.

* * *

_**Back at SHIELD HEADQUARTERS:**_

"So you want me to find a figurative bomb and disable it. During which this time, the Captain covers my ass, with numerous enemies?" Tony remarks as he goes through, the virtual maps, of the area he and Steve would be in.

"We do not know, if the bomb truly exist or not. All we know, is there are multiple lives at stake. There is a war that has already broken out. General Ross has already sent out his troops. However, considering the fact that they are outnumbered and outgunned, they could use a hand."

"And just how long do you say this mission could take us?"

"Weeks, months who knows. And why should it matter?"

"Guess you'll be pushing back that honeymoon."

Steve nods in thought.

"And when do we leave?"

"Now… I've transportation already waiting."

Steve raises his brows on this. Tony cuts an apologetic look, towards Steve.

"Well I guess its time we suit up."

Steve nods. He takes out his cell and calls Bella.

"Missing me already?"

"You've no idea sweetheart." He sighs a bit though.

"Look, we're being sent out now."

"Now?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Bella."  
"Don't… Steve don't, ever apologize for something like that. I knew what I was marrying into. We both got jobs to do. Just come back to me, that's all I ask."

"I always will, Bella. I love you."

"Love you too. Good luck."

He hangs up as Tony's already dragging him out of the headquarters.

"How'd she take it?" Tony called out on the way.

"Like a champ." Steve honestly stated.

Tony smiles.

"That's our girl!"

Steve nodded.

"Sure is." He said in full agreement.

* * *

Bella peeked through the peephole on the door.

"Bruce?"

She unlocked the door.

"Um hey.. Come on in."

He nodded as she stepped aside. He was in his usual black slacks, gray blazer, and deep blue dress shirt. He looked around the apartment.

"Have a seat. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Don't…" He said looking a bit flustered.

"I'm fine, Bella. Just..." He sighs and sits down on the couch.

"Is everything alright?" She looked to him concerned.

"Just please sit down."

She took a seat in the recliner, across from him. He'd his elbows about his knees. His fingers ran through his slightly messed up hair.

"Bruce?"

"Bella, I never apologized to you. I never once said the words, I'm sorry to you. I should have. You didn't deserve my curse. You don't deserve any of this. I never meant…"

Bella reaches over and takes Bruce's hand.

"Believe it or not… I'm happy Bruce. Sure at first this frightened the living hell out of me. I feared the worst. At times I still have to face those fears even. But that's just life. But what more could I ask for? I'm married to Steve Rogers. I'm now and Avenger like my husband, best friend and father. I'm part of something big. It's because of you I even had the means to become an Avenger. I'd still be SHIELD if this hadn't taken affect. I've had time to think. Yes I wish I had the means to switch back. But if given the alternative to be that girl or this one… I'd choose this."

Bruce takes in a full breath of relief.

"So you don't resent me?"

"No… I don't."

He nods and Bella drops her hold on his hand. He rubs his face, his hands shaking a bit.

"How about some breakfast Bruce?"

He looks upon her oddly.

"Breakfast?"

"Sure, why not?"

He half smiles shaking his head. She comes to her feet. Bella heads to the fridge and takes out the eggs and bacon.

"Can I help with anything?"

"Nope, I ate with Steve earlier. It won't take long."

She fixes him a plate and she does the dishes while he eats. Once she's done, she sits across from him. She sips at a cup of coffee.

"This is really good thank you."

She smiles, but yet again those strings of emotions tugged at her. She was thinking about Charlie. She cleared her throat. Bruce leaned back noticing, the glistening look in her eyes.

"Are you ok?"

She nods. Bella comes to a stand and she heads over to the sink. She pours the rest of her coffee out. She looks out the kitchen window. Yet again she found herself crying. The coffee mug smashed to pieces in her clutch.

"Dammit…" She muttered and went to pick up the mess.

She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I got it."

"It's ok Bruce it's my mess…I…"

He looks her in the eyes.

"Please… just let me help."

She shuts her eyes for a moment and leans back against the counter. She sucks back a breath, her whole body began to tremble. Something in Bruce, made him reach out to her. He grabbed hold of her and hugged her.

"I miss him so much."

He swallowed back.

"I know you do."

"I know you probably don't want to hear that."

He pulls back and shakes his head.

"Bella, that's not true. He took good care of you. He loved you like a father should. Just because, I envy what he had. Doesn't mean, I do not understand. If anything I owed him and big time. Bella, you never have to hide your past from me. I don't ever want you to think that. If anything, I would love to hear about your upbringing. I'd like to know everything. Hopefully, within time we can have that sort of relationship. Since I didn't get to witness you growing up, I'd like to know about your childhood and all the important milestones."

She hugs him in return. This time Bruce was the one, to actually shed a couple tears.

"I'd like to start training you, if that's ok."  
"When?"

"Whenever..."

She nods.

"Just let me get ready."

He nods.

"Take your time. I got this…" He says looking to the sink.

* * *

Captain America and Iron Man look to one another.

"Where's this supposed battle again?" Iron Man questions, looking bored.

"That's what I was wondering." Captain America looks around.

The area was completely dead.

"And where am I supposed to find this supposed bomb?"

Captain America crouches down. He'd swear he felt some sort of vibration, under his feet. He puts his hand to the ground. Yet, again he looks around.

"Well this is a crap shoot, if I ever saw one. I think we can go home now. I'll call to Fury and tell him he's full of shit."

"Shh!" Captain America hushes him.

"Well gee…" Iron Man goes to smart.

Only he too feels it now.  
"What in the hell?" Iron Man utters as he sees nothing, but green mass up ahead.

Coming right for them.

"What is that?" He questions tapping Captain America on the shoulder.

They both look around. They were surrounded by this sudden green mass. Only once it came into better view. Steve was first to realize what they were.

"Hulk Dogs!"

"You're kidding."

"Nope, there's over hundreds of these guys."  
"Huh, you don't say."

Captain America takes out his shield. He shakes his head with full on agitation.  
"We've been set up!"

"What was your first clue? JESUS THESE ARE BIG FUCKERS!" Iron Man rears back at the sight.

"What the hell is strapped to their necks?"

Captain America said as they were now face to face, with these monstrous Great Dane looking things.

"Hmm, I think we found the bomb. I was meant to defuse. Or shall I say bombs."

Iron Man and Captain America look to one another already knowing.

"Ross is going after Bruce and Bella!"

"Looks like it, think they can hold their own, until we get here?"

"Without Thor?"  
"Swan's got a temper…" Iron Man hints.

"Rogers…" Captain America corrects.

"Right, you did tie the knot."

"You're the one that married us, you idiot."

"What? I've slept since then!"

Once they're close enough, the dogs start leaping, right for them from all directions.

* * *

Bruce is stopped at a red light. The ground beneath them, starts to shake. Bella and Bruce look to one another.

"Earthquake?" Bella questions.

Bruce shakes his head. He looks to the rearview mirror. He sees the enormous Red Hulk behind them.

"BELLA!" Bruce yells as he's starting to transform.

He quickly ripped off his seat belt and opens the door. He tucks and rolls out of there, dodging cars as they sped past.

"BRUCE!"

He'd already transformed. He looks to Bella raising a hand. He wanted her to stay back.

Bella shakes her head and steps out of the car. Her jaw drops. He was even bigger than Hulk. That wasn't all. He had his men with them. They all had their guns aimed for She-Hulk and Hulk.

Red Hulk locked onto She-Hulk immediately. Hulk growled out once he took notice. He leaped out in front of his daughter and let out an earth shaking roar.

* * *

_**Back in Asgard**_

"You will not get away with this!" Thor bellowed.

Loki smiled mischievously. He paced the area, where he had his brother locked up. Loki looks to Thor's hammer in the middle of room.

"Oh brother, I believe I just did."

"Where is father?!"

"Not here I'm afraid. A little trickery on my part. Really brother you should know better by now. You've disappointed me, actually. You fell for this a bit too easily."  
"LOKI! WHERE IS FATHER AND WHY HAVE YOU BETRAYED US BOTH?! WASN'T MOTHER'S DEATH ENOUGH? WHEN WILL YOU EVER LEARN?!"

Loki shrugs and twirls his staff around.

"When will you? By the way… I'm so distraught…" He changes into Thor.

"I do believe… I will go cry on Bella's shoulder."

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING! YOU WILL LEAVE HER BE LOKI!"  
Loki does a slight bow and exits the room. Thor grinds his teeth together. He tries yet again for his Hammer, but it doesn't budge. He wondered what exactly his brother encaged him in. Thor paces the area growing angrier by the moment.

"I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THIS BROTHER!" He thunders and punches at the glass cell he's in.

Only to be sent flying back.

"Magic…" Thor says with narrowed brows.

"YOU KEEP ME HERE BY MAGIC?!"

* * *

"Huh, well whattya know." Iron Man announces, as they took out a few of the Hulk Dogs.

"The bombs are defused once they die."

Captain America shakes his head.

"How much time do we have?"

"Dunno, let me see…"

Iron Man picks one up by the scruff of it's neck.

"We got one hour to take these all out."

Captain America shakes his head.

"We're over eight hours away from Bella and Bruce!"

"Tell me what I don't know."

"We're all screwed?!" Captain America says as he punches out, one of the dogs that had bit him, in the leg.

Iron Man tries to shake one off, that's latched onto his arm. He sighs with annoyance and fires with his free hand.

"BOOOM!" Iron Man yells as the dog blows into smithereens.

He turns to see Captain America, down on the ground. He'd five of those bastards on top of him now. He used his shield to avoid their bites.

"Brace yourself for impact!" Iron Man shouts and he sends them flying.

He helps him back up.

"You're welcome!"

They both shake their heads. It was nonstop. More of these things were coming from a distance.

"There's no way we'll defeat these in less than an hour. There are too many!"


	12. Who's The Boss?

_**Chapter 12**_

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Please read and then review.**_

Bella looked around. Civilians scattered the area. Her heart sank at the possible casualties. She took in a breath and bravely went to step around her father. He growled and forced her back.

"Hulk, I need to talk to the soldiers. Just try and trust me."

He and Red Hulk locked eyes. Both growled under they're breathes, both had their hands in fists. Hulk let her step out, but he kept her directly beside him.

"You don't want to do this. You are US soldiers. Remember what you stand for! Look around you! These are the ones we're meant to protect! Hulk is not your enemy you all know this! You've fought alongside of him before and now you stand against him?!"

They all looked to one another.  
"YOU WERE GIVEN AN ORDER KILL ON SIGHT!" The Red Hulk thunders.

Hulk swiftly pushes his daughter back behind him as Red Hulk dives right for her. The entire earth beneath them begins to shake and crumble as the two Hulks collide. Guns are going off. Bella's entire body trembles as she looks to the men, women, and children around them. A bullet ricocheted and hit a citizen. Bella snapped back at the soldier responsible. A growl that no one's ever heard before escaped her mouth. Her eyes flashed that of neon green for a moment. The soldier swallowed back nervously as he caught this. She Hulk was now unleashed. She ripped the gun from his hold and snapped it in half with her bare hands. She tossed it on to the ground. She Hulk then turned and picked up the man that was shot. Hulk and Red Hulk continued to battle it out destroying everything in their path. She Hulk did her best to avoid bullets and get the innocents to safety.

Her direction was turned to a little boy who was lost. He was no older than four if that. He looked upon the two monstrous forms in the middle of the street. He screamed out in terror, big tears rolled down his face. She Hulk rushed over and grabbed him. She wrapped her entire body around him as bullets continued to fly.

"ANTHONY!" She Hulk heard the mother shouting. She looked that direction.

She hurriedly made her way over and handed the child off. She Hulk did a total scan of the area. Once she saw the area was clear she went to join her father. However, now all men aimed their guns upon She Hulk.

"KILL HER!" Red Hulk commanded.

Hulk took both his hands and smashed Red Hulk into another building. He slammed his fists in the earth knocking the soldiers on their asses. Some even flew into the air at the mere impact. Red Hulk came soaring back grabbed She Hulk by the waist he rushed her through an entire building. She growled throughout the impact. Once her body came to a full stop, she fired right back, with both hands against his temples. He shook his head as his ears began to ring. She brought up her knees and shot her legs out, sending out a powerful jolt back. Hulk stood directly behind him. He grabbed him by the throat and tossed him back behind him. He body slammed him. She Hulk dashed back out to help. The soldier's hands shook as they continued to aim at She Hulk.

She rolled her eyes upon them and went back to helping. She and Hulk gained up on the Red Hulk. Within a matter of minutes, more shots were fired all directed at She Hulk. She turned around and pointed directly at them.

"I WILL NOT FIGHT YOU! KNOCK IT OFF!"

They looked to one another confused.

"I'M AN AVENGER DAMMIT!" She cries out.

Red Hulk tosses an eight wheeler at Hulk. It explodes against him on impact. Red Hulk sails across the area. She Hulk swiftly turns and tosses cars and trucks whatever she can his way. He dodges them and reaches over he grabs her and slams her entire body against his knee. She gasps back. He throws her down.

"END HER!"  
The soldiers nod and fire. Her body convulses through the hits.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hulk thunders so loud the entire area begins to quack. Glass to surrounding buildings and vehicles shattered.

He knocks Red Hulk through five buildings.

He bounds over and picks her up. Hulk doesn't even look back he takes off running. He runs as fast as he can. Fury, Black Widow, and Hawkeye arrive just in time to see Hulk take off with his daughter. They begin to do what they can to fight off and distract the Red Hulk.

Hulk didn't stop until he knew they were safe. He laid his daughter down. He gently nudged her with his hand. She wouldn't budge. He tried again. Her heart rate was very faint. He saw the amount of hits she'd taken. Massive amounts of bullets were launched into her body.

"Bella…" He whimpered out a tear coming down his face. Hulk realized she'd taken a hit to the head as well.

He picked her up again. Hulk couldn't switch out of his form at the moment. Anger filled his heart. He held her against his chest and took off running again.

* * *

"BRACE YOURSELF!" Captain America shouted.

Captain America immediately crouched down and covered himself with his shield. Iron Man shot up into the sky to avoid the explosion. Both men however, sail back from the multiple detonations. Iron Man came plummeting down at great haste. Steve was buried a good 4 feet into the earth. He was covered in soot and pieces of Hulk Dogs. He came to his feet and crawled out of the ground.

"Stark!" He shouted.

He rushed over. He rolled Iron Man over. The entire front of armor on his face had been peeled back.

"Come on Stark! No time for naps!"

Iron Man chokes back a bit as he starts to come to. He holds up a thumb.

"I'm good!"

Captain America smiles.

"That's good to know. Now get up you bum!"

"I do love our little pep talks!"

* * *

Bella rolls over in Hulk's hold. He looks down as he feels her coming to. They were out in the middle of nowhere. She looked around trying to figure out where they were. Hulk checked her over thoroughly then placed her down.

"Where are we?"

He simply lets out a huffy breath. Bella sighs.

"Good to know!"

He growls a bit. Bella pats him on the arm.

"From the looks of things, I'm going to go with Canada?"

He nods. She notices how he continues to tremble. That certain look in his eyes.

"I'm ok…" She says softly.

He shakes his head and growls again.

"Come on Bruce…"

There was just no coming down for him now. He continued to huff and puff in anger. He paced around the area. Bella takes in a deep breath.

"We might need to go home now…"

He rapidly turns.

"NO!" He bellows.

"Bruce!"

"HULK!" He barks back.

"No Bruce… Come to me… Let's go home."

"NOOOOOOOOO!"  
Her hair flies back as he rumbles in her face.

"We have to! Other lives are at risk! I'm not that vulnerable Bruce! People could die if they're not already! Please! We must go back! It's our job!"

He slams his fist down.

"HULK MAD! HULK STAY! BELLA STAY!"  
She narrows her eyes realizing that's the most she'd ever heard him say. She couldn't believe he'd said her name.

"No Hulk. Bella goes back and fights. She's an Avenger now. Just like you. It's what we do. I'm going back. I'm doing my job. It's up to you to tag along."  
Bella goes to walk away, but she freezes as she hears the word.

"Please?"

Her heart sank at this. She slowly turned and saw the desperation in his face. She reached out and took his hand. She merely shook her head no. She couldn't muster any words out of fear she'd start to cry. This was a side of Hulk she'd never seen.

She held his hand as they began their way back. He groaned off and on and snorted out big breathes of agitation. Every once in a while he punches out a tree or sign, throwing little temper tantrums on the way back.

* * *

Hawkeye fires an arrow directly at Red Hulk's forehead. Fury and Black Widow continue to fire. Meanwhile, Ross's men look confused. With no Hulk or She Hulk around they had no potential target. That was the only orders they were given. They were doing this out of fear. Once Red Hulk realized Hulk and She Hulk still hadn't returned he called to his men. He decided to pack it up and return with more men. Black Widow nudges Hawkeye they take notice of how Red Hulk seemed to be staggering a bit as he took his leave. They looked to one another oddly.

* * *

Fury puts his hands upon his hips a couple hours later. He sees Bella holding Hulk's hand as they've returned. He shakes his head on this.

"Only you Swan."  
"Roger's sir."

He grins.  
"That's right. I'll have to remember that."  
She looks around and drops her hold.

"Casualties?"

"One causalities, five injured…"

She nodded with a grimace.

"The causality?"

"An unfortunate victim was stepped on, once things got closer to town. The body hasn't been identified yet. Seemed to be a male other than that, that's all we know."

"And where is he now sir?"

"He left not long before you and Hulk arrived."

"Ah, I see we missed the battle already?"

Iron Man hovers above them. Captain America comes down in a hunkering stance.

"You know you should really consider losing some weight Captain! You're getting a bit on the heavy side."

Captain America however, was only focused on one thing. He locked eyes with his wife. They nodded towards one another.

"Is everyone alright?" He questioned his gaze still upon her.

"Yes Captain everyone's fine." She answers.

He nods in relief. He forces his focus off her and looks around to the damage. Fury gives him a rundown of what took place. Bella noticed that her father still, hadn't come down from his Hulk phase. This caused her concern.

She darted a certain direction. She heard a cry for help from a distance. She rushed over. The others turned to her in wonder. Bella lifted a piece of metal off a soldier. The very one that had fired the bullet that hit the innocent. She shook her head on this and lifted him into the air.

"You've been saved. Not that you deserve it. To serve this country means that you would die for it. Not fight against it. You put a civilian in potential risk. They are in the hospital trying to recover because of you! You serve that monster out of fear, not pride. You're a fool not a man."

"Please, Ms. I'm sorry! But he has threatened the lives of our loved ones!"

She lowers him down.

"How do you mean?"

"He keeps them imprisoned on the base. If we fail to meet his goal he will begin executing them one by one!"

"He?" She looks to him in confusion.

"Yes… He is our General after all."

Bella turned towards her husband and father. She looked as though she'd be sick.

"You're telling me that monster is General Ross?"

He nods.

"How?!"

She brought him up against her chest furiously.

"He's injected himself with your DNA."

Hulk slams his fist into a nearby car. He growls and starts to rush over. Bella holds up a hand.

"No Hulk. We need him and it seems he's got a good reason even if not exactly ethical." She drags him over to her husband.

"That would explain the Hulk Dogs." Iron Man mentions to Captain America about her DNA.

"Tell the Captain everything you know."

She hands the man over. Captain America nods and grabs the man by the arm dragging him along. They all head back to headquarters. Captain America looked to Hulk as well in concern. He'd wondered what all took place during their absence. He noticed how Hulk kept a watchful eye on Bella, the entire time. They both grimaced as Bella took out a remaining bullet that had been lodged in her arm. She'd had her teeth ground in pain until the area healed. She then tossed the bullet in the trash. Unlike her father she had to take the hits then heal from it. Hulk's body merely deflected. Bella downed a bottle of water. She tossed the soldier a bottle as well. Captain America lowered his hood. He sat the man down on the couch and sit across from him.

"What's your name and rank?"

"Private Nathan Smith 2nd class sir."

Captain America nods.

"And which loved ones of yours does General Ross hold captive?"

"My wife and son sir. The General he's not himself sir. He's…"

Everyone in the room winced and shook their head. Bella had a wave of guilt hit on how she'd treated the man. She pinched the bridge of her nose and looked out the window in thought.

"How old is your son?" She questioned.

"He's three."

She takes in an ill breath.

"General Ross has lost his mind, ever since this thing took over him. He runs thing more like that of a tyrant now. We have no say in anything or it's death for us or our loved ones. Even when the beast has left the building, he's still very much a monster."

Captain America and Bella look to him.

"So he can switch it on and off?" Bella questions.

"Yes Ms. It's not easy as he stays mad quite often, but yes he can."  
She looks to her father in thought.

"So he's coherent and can change at will or for the most part."

Natasha clears her throat. She and Clint share a glance.

"It could just be our imagination, but Barton and I both agreed that he looked somewhat weaker when he left. In fact I'd go as far as to say that's why he left. He was stumbling around like he was drunk."

Bella nods.

"And why red?" Barton put out there.

"That's what I was wondering." Bella admitted.

Tony and Steve look to one another.

"Red?" Steve inquires.

"Yes, he was a nice shade of vibrant red. He looked downright demonic. His eyes were even red with black pupils." She utters in thought.

Bella begins to set up a lab. She takes a sample of her own blood. She then looks to everyone in the room. She smiles upon Tony and waves him over.

"What?"

He questions, before he can even get an answer she sticks him with a needle and takes a sample of his blood.

"OUCH!" He complains.

"Thanks!"  
"Yeah, don't mention it."

"OK, I won't."

She begins to add drops of Tony's DNA with hers. She watches curiously zooming in and out. She raises her head back up and looks to her father with confusion.

"It's resilient and all over the place." She shuts her eyes for a moment looking to be in thought.

"It's strand is stronger than both of ours." She says to Hulk.

She runs her fingers through her hair and paces around in thought.

"But how… you're the main host! I'm your flesh and blood … born with the gamma radiation already within me. None of this makes sense. How can a human inject themselves and become stronger than us? This isn't logical nothing about it makes a lick of sense. It's…"

Tony waves her over as he's taking a gander as well.

"What?"

"Just have a look. Not so sure what it means, but since Banner's officially out for the time being…" He looks to Hulk as though he's a child needing to be punished.

Hulk lets out a soft growl his direction. Tony gives him a wink.

"No hard feelings of course!"

"What's it doing?"  
Bella utters to herself.

"Haven't a clue."

"Don't move that slide. I want to keep an eye on it off and on. See if there's anything else we can pick up."

"Who died and made you queen?"

"I mean it Tony. The slide stays put!" She points to him scornfully.

It was a known fact that Tony was bad about messing with Bruce's things. He rises up his hands in defense.

"Alright!"

Tony looks to Steve as she heads to the locker room.

"I thought you were the captain."

Steve grins shaking his head.

* * *

Bella stepped out of her clothes or what was left of them. Bullet holes filled them like Swiss cheese. She put her fingers through a couple of them in thought. She started her shower and stepped under the warm water. Bella had scrubbed down her body and went to wash her hair. She narrowed her eyes feeling something within the area of her skull. Chills filled her entire body, she ran her fingers along the metal. She then plucked it out. Within her palm was another bullet, the one that had her pass out cold. She shut her eyes for a moment, realizing she just survived a bullet to the fucking head. Any human would have died and at the angle it was in it should have gone straight through her brain.

She continued to look at the bullet in horror. She hadn't seen her husband peeking into the shower.

"Everything ok?"

Bella shook her head. She showed him the bullet. He lowered his brows and looked to it.

"Where'd you find that one?"

"My head…"

His eyes widened.

"Pretty sexy huh?" She says with a wrinkled nose.

He takes the bullet from her hand.

"You're alive, so yes, to me that's pretty sexy." He states with a wink.

"I brought you up something. It's new…"

"New?"  
He smiles.

"You're an Avenger now, might as well have your own suit."

"And whom do I owe the honors?"

"I come up with the design. Tony did all the hard work."

She shuts off the water. He hands her a towel.

"Thanks."  
He nods and she steps out as she dries off.

"So where were you and Tony sent off to?"

"A trap obviously this was all a set up to get to you and Bruce. I'm sorry, I hadn't any idea. Neither did Fury."

"Something tells me Fury needs to do a more thorough check, on who's working for him. That's twice now. With Nelson out of the picture this shouldn't be a continuous thing."

"I agree."

She looks over to what Steve had set out.

"Did you say suit or swimsuit? She eyes the little white and purple number."

He grins and shrugs a bit. She looks to her husband and shakes her head.

"I'm not wearing that. Not to fight in."

"Just give it a try."

She sighs and puts it on. His eyes practically bulged out at the mere sight.

"I say it's a go!" He declares.

"Ugh I look like a …."

However, she looks in the mirror. It wasn't near a slutty looking as she feared it would look. It covered everything yet kept her feminine and rather sexy looking. Steve covered his mouth to keep from laughing as she was checking herself out. She even ran her hands along her ass in the mirror.

"OK it's actually not so bad."

"So I did good?" He questions like a child earning a first place ribbon.  
"Yes Steve you did good."  
She said with a small laugh. He hands her the white Converse shoes to go with it.

"Cool."

He nods and watches as she finishes getting ready.

"Now that I need as wallpaper on my phone."

She looks to him curiously.

"What's on there right now?"

He swallows back and shrugs.

"Dunno."

She grins and holds out her hand.

"It's not on me right now."

"You're a horrible liar Captain!"

She reaches over and digs into his outfit.

"Well by all means…"

She finds the phone and he pinches his eyes shut for a moment.

"Let me guess some bikini girl or biker chick?" She smarts.

Bella opens it and covers her mouth.

"Steve!"

He chuckles a bit.

"When did you take this?"

"While you were sleeping."

"Obviously!"

It was a picture of her in nothing, but a pair of white silk bikini underwear. She was on Steve's bed asleep.

"I sure hope no one ask to borrow your phone."

"Me too!"

She laughs and hands his phone back. She brushes her hair and when she turns back around he takes a couple of pics.

"Steve?!"

"What?!"

She makes her way over and straightens out his Captain America suit. Her hands run along the white star. She pulls his hood back over and kisses his lips. They press their foreheads together holding one another for a brief moment.

"Time to get back to work."

Bella nods in agreement. He takes her hand and leads her out of the room. The others were already ready. Bella came to a complete stop once a familiar image dropped down from the sky. She smiled and ran outside to greet him.

"Thor…"

He smiled and nodded. He opened his arms and he embraced her in a warm hug.

"I'm so thankful you're alright."

The other Avengers looked on from headquarters. Tony smiled Steve's way. Steve merely shrugged and took a seat.

"Weren't we about to go?"  
"It can wait. I'm sure Thor will want to join us. Let them both get settled first."

"So you're not the least bit jealous."

"She is my wife Stark."

"That doesn't truly answer my question now does it?"

Steve looks around.

"Where's Hulk?"

"He went on ahead."

Steve sighs.

"Well that can't be good."

"Is it ever?" Tony wits.

"What the hell?!" Steve mutters angrily.

The others look outside as well now.

* * *

_**What was being said outside…**_

"How is everything back home?"

"Better now, but I cannot stay long I'm afraid."

"I understand. We've got our hands full here to. How is your father?"

He smiles.

"He's quite well he sends his regards."  
Thor takes her hand and looks to the ring.

"So it is done?"

Bella rather beams.

"It seems so."

Thor sighs as if with disappointment. Bella looks to him oddly.

"What is it Thor?"

"I must be honest. I apologize. It seems I haven't been the friend you thought I was. I'm a coward. And I've dishonored you."

Bella narrows her eyes a bit in wonder.

"Just how could you ever do that Thor?"  
"Trust me I have. I could have come to the wedding, but did not."

"Um ok and why's that?"

He puts a caressing hand upon her cheek.

"It seems I have done something terrible."

"What is it Thor?"

He leans in as if to kiss her. His lips are just about to touch hers. She grabs him roughly by the chin and forces him back.

"What the fuck are you doing Thor?"

He sighs and presses his forehead against hers.

"I've guilt-ridden feelings."

She looks to him oddly. He nods as if ashamed.

"I'm in love with you Isabella."

She raises her brows on this and simply nods.

"Go home to your father Thor. I must go lives are at stake. We do not have time to discuss these matters of the heart."

Thor nods he takes her hand and kisses it. Bella watches as he vanishes. She rolls her eyes and heads inside.

Steve instantly cut her a straight to hell glance.

"He tried to kiss you and that's your reaction?!"

She nods and folds her arms about her chest. He shakes his head.

"Is there something I should know?!"

She nods again. Steve flinches and looked as though he'd got stabbed. She sighs and looks to her husband.

"You really think so little of me?"

He looks to her peculiarly.

"That wasn't Thor! It was his fucking brother Steve!"

He shuts his eyes as the guilt washes over him.

"I had to play along. Thor's obviously in trouble. If I had given any kind of sign that I knew. That could only make matters worse."

She comes to her feet.

"I know what I'm doing. Loki's known for these sorts of schemes and how you just reacted. That's exactly what he wanted."

She shakes her head and heads on outside.

"Well that honeymoon was short lived." Tony remarks.

"Shut it, Stark."

Steve quickly follows Bella outside.

"I'm sorry, Bella I…"

She sighs and turns around.

"Steve, I'm not even really so much mad at you. It's just all this in its entirety. I need to be able to help my best friend, but then General Ross makes plans as we speak. Earth and Asgard are in trouble and we can only be one place at once. That's why I played along with Loki. He's our only chance in even getting into Asgard. I need him to believe I'm taking the bait. I'm sorry I hurt you by doing what I had to do. That wasn't my intention. I'd never want to hurt you Steve. I just couldn't afford to make Loki mad enough he doesn't return."

"How did you know it was Loki?"

"Well for one thing, Thor travels nowhere without his hammer. Thor has never ever called me Isabella. And one other thing…"

She runs her hand along Steve's chest.

"Thor is still mourning for Jane. He loves her as much as I love you."

"You still love me even after making a fool out of myself."

She smiles.

"I will always love you no matter how silly you look old man."

He chuckles a bit shaking his head.

"Truth of the matter is you handled it like a champ. I'd have ripped any girl that touched you like that in half like a phone book."

He nods.

"That doesn't surprise me."

* * *

The Captain America goes over the drill.

"Can you hear me Stark?"  
"Loud and clear."

He nods holding the ear piece closer to him.

"I want you to scout out the entire area. Let us know of any potential threats."

"I, I, Captain!"

Captain America looks Black Widow and Hawkeye.

"I want you two working the outside of the base. Stay in complete stealth mode until I give the order. Make certain all alarms have been shut down and all guards are taken down. Keep in mind that these are soldiers who's families are being held hostage. They are not the enemy. Do not take lives unless it is absolutely necessary."

He looks to his wife.

"You and I will be dropping down here."

Captain America points to a certain area inside the base.

"It's going to be tricky. I need you to be on top of your game. We cannot afford to be caught. You and I will be breaking out the hostages. Hulk is on standby until further notice. He's our heavy hitter we will need him last."

He has Black Widow and Hawkeye parachute down a ways from the base to remain unseen. After a few more minutes, he looks to She Hulk.

"Are you ready Rogers?" He says with a confident beam to him.

"Yes sir, Captain." He nods and holds out his hand.

They both leap down without parachutes.


	13. Poison

Chapter 13

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Please read and then review.**_

She Hulk's eyes widen as she landed and the ground beneath her shook. Captain America nods and points her out to a certain direction in which to hide. She nods and ducts behind a nearby shed. She hadn't expected her landing to have such an impact. It was nowhere near as great as Hulk's, but nonetheless startling. She shut her eyes temporarily as men ran out their direction. She looked towards her husband apologetically. He puts his finger to his lips and winks.

They were mentioning something about a small earthquake. She sighs to herself. Nothing any girl wants to hear. Even if you are She Hulk. Thankfully, the men just looked around a bit. They never saw either of them. Captain America waves her over. She discreetly makes her way over avoiding surveillance cameras and guards.

"You alright?"

She nods. He kisses her.

"You ready?"

"Yes sir."

He nods in return.

"Stay close."

They craftily and patiently sneak their way around. One soldier almost calls them out. She Hulk hurriedly knocks him out. She swiftly hides him and checks his pulse. She nods towards her husband, letting him knew he was alright. She returns and they start their way in. Captain America sighs in relief seeing Black Widow and Hawkeye had done their jobs. A side door opens Captain America quickly grabs She Hulk and they duct behind the door. They both widen their eyes as a line of soldiers is stepping out. They lock eyes with one another. They were both hip to hip trying to avoid being seen.

He leans directly into her ear and whispers.

"Some honeymoon huh?"

She grins and he winks as he pulls back. Before the door closes all the way he swiftly grabs it. They both manage to sneak in without being seen. Yet again they duct behind a wall. Captain America opens a door to the area they're in. She follows him inside. It was an empty room that looked like some sort of conference room. The lights were off inside.

"We got to find a way to the basement. That's the only area I can even think of where hostages would be held."

The floor beneath them starts to shake though. Captain America creeps back towards the door. He looks through the glass. He looks to his wife. The trembling becomes more pronounced. An earth shattering roar blast through the entire base. Windows start to shatter. Screams are heard throughout the base.

"Dammit."

Captain America calls to the rest of the team.

"Change of plans, I need reinforcements and be haste!"

"Roger that Captain." Iron Man replies.

He nods towards his wife. They dart out the door. He instantly sends out his shield. Red Hulk turns their direction. His eyes fixate on She Hulk. The shield hits him in the gut and he growls out sending the shield flying right back for them. Captain America catches it before it hits them. She Hulk takes off running she slides right between Red Hulk's legs. Just before she makes it past she brings up her legs. Captain America winces as he's hit right in the groin. He starts focusing on getting the soldiers out of harm's way. At the moment they hadn't any weapons on them they were defenseless and even with their guns they still were against this red beast.

She Hulk leaps back over and she lands on his shoulders. Her legs wrap tightly around his neck. Her teeth ground together. As she takes a few blows to her thighs. Captain America rushes over and he slams his fist into the Red Hulk. He takes both Captain America and She Hulk by the throat. He tosses them both through a wall. They both roll over and groan out.

"Captain!" She Hulk yells as Red Hulk was about to stomp on him.

Captain America's hands shoot out. His teeth grind together as he holds him off. His arms shake.

She Hulk soars after him knocking off balance. Captain America rolls over. Red Hulk grabs She Hulk and repeatedly slams her through walls.

"YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER! I SHOULD HAVE MADE SURE YOU DIED! YOU AND YOUR FATHER MUST DIE! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! EVVVVVVEERRYTHING!" He takes her entire body and sends it straight through the ceiling.

"NOOOO!" Captain America shouts out he leaps up and catches her.

The area around them starts to tremble again. They hear the sound of walls being burst through. Captain America turns to Red Hulk.  
"You're in trouble now buddy."

Hulk bellows out in Red Hulk's face. He takes Red Hulk and literally tosses him through the roof out and out of the base. Hulk takes off bonding after him. Captain America places She Hulk down. They turn to see Black Widow and Hawkeye.

"Follow me."

The three of them follow Captain America.

"DON'T YOU EVEN!" Captain America shouts as the soldiers aim their guns at his She Hulk.  
"SHE'S NOT THE ENEMY! THAT'S MY WIFE!"

They look to him oddly.

"That's right! So lower your damn guns NOW! A single one of you fires at my wife. I will make you hurt!"

Black Widow softly laughs at the men's reactions. They quickly lower their guns.

"Sorry Mrs. America." One of the younger soldiers replies

She Hulks eyes rather widen at this. She looks to her husband oddly. A small smile forms on his face.

"Hey I dig it…" He says with a shrug, but takes off again.

They rush into the basement and sure enough. There were the families of the soldiers… mainly women and children She Hulk and Black Widow covered their mouths in shock. Some of the soldiers came up behind them. Captain America looked to them.

"Grab your loved ones and go! Do not turn back do not return to this base. Do not answer to General Ross ever again. We will be taking matters into our own hands. I will personally hold a meeting for the members of this base. I will give you word on where to move on next. This base is no longer functioning or even consider to be in existence. For now you all take your loved ones and go on leave, until further notice!"

The soldiers nod. They help the soldiers get their loved ones out. She Hulk freezes though as she feels the quaking return. Her heart sinks to the pit of her chest. She thinks about that day. She looks to the women and children.

"Wait!" She shouts desperately.

Captain America tilts his head in wonder. She Hulk continues to listen. She desperately looks to her husband.

"We need to make a back way exit now!"

He looks to her confused. She Hulk starts grabbing whoever towards the front of the way out and starts to shove them back. Sure enough a red hand is smashed into the basement. She barely manages to shove a child out of the way.

"GO!" She yells at the soldiers.

"NOW!" She ground her teeth together as she holds Red Hulk back best she can.

Her husband joins her as they do their best to hold him off. She Hulk's eyes begin to glow again. Her veins pulsate. She screams out on top of her lungs. She uses all she has to send Red Hulk flying back. She then rushes over to the end of the basement. She starts punching at the brick. Black Widow and Hawkeye look to her oddly. She continues to punch. Once Captain America see's what she's going for he joins her they both start making another way out. The memory continues to play out. He turns to see tears in his wife's eyes and absolute desperation. She lets out one last cry and she uses her body to finish bursting through the wall. A way out is made as She Hulk does one last leaping blow. Captain America starts handing her some of the victims. Soldiers appear alongside of her and help. They begin to load up a few of the vehicles on base.

The battle returns towards the base.

"NO HULK!" She Hulk shouts.

"Away from the base!"

He nods and slams into him again. Only Red Hulk fires right back.

"NO DAMMIT!" She Hulk shoots out her hands. She uses all she's got to hold her father up to keep him from landing on a child.

"Kind of heavy HULK!" She growls.

His entire weight was on her back. She came down in a crouching stance. Her arms and legs shook. Captain America quickly grabs the boy and hands him over to his mother. She Hulk rolls out from under her father. Captain America leaps out before her taking a hit intended for her from Red Hulk. He uses his shield to cover himself. Red Hulks massive fists had slammed into the shield both the Captain and Red Hulk soared back a bit. Iron Man began firing at him from above. Red Hulk furiously jumped up he swiftly grabbed Iron Man. Both She Hulk and Hulk eyed one another. They nodded as if in conversation. The both of them took off running. They both slammed into Red Hulk with all they had Captain America caught Iron Man as he came down.

Red Hulk painfully growled out. It sounded as though thunder as they crashed about him. Captain America saw the struggle within Red Hulk.

"Don't let him run. He's wearing down!" He calls out.

The others nod. Naturally, that's just what Red Hulk tried to do. She Hulk took off running as Red Hulk threw Hulk off him. Red Hulk grabbed one of the vehicles that had the soldiers and their loved ones inside. She Hulk's heart sank. She froze and was thinking of the best way to save them.

He threw the vehicle however. She Hulk bonded into the air. She caught the vehicle and landed in a squatting stance. Hulk had taken off after Red Hulk. Captain America helped her lower the vehicle back to the ground. They checked everyone over. Thankfully, it was just a few bruises and cuts nothing major. At this knowledge She Hulk took off.

"HULK SMASH!"

She heard her father rumble. He took his hands and smashed them into the earth. Thus, sent Red Hulk stumbling back. She tilted her head a bit. Red Hulk reached to his heart. His breathing had become erratic. She dove after him as he staggered back. She socked him in the face, then head-butted him. Hulk gently lifted her off Red Hulk. He looked upon his daughter and shook his head. He handed her off to Captain America.

"Bella safe!" He demanded pointing to Captain America.

Captain America nodded.

"You've my word."

Hulk nodded and grabbed Red Hulk. He took off running.

"DAMMIT HULK!" She shouted.

She struggles to break free of her husband's hold.

"Steve!"

"I gave my word."

"Please! He needs my help!"

"Sweetheart, he can do this. Let him do this."  
"I already lost Charlie and Jane!"

"Dammit Bella!"

She breaks out of his hold and takes off. He rushes after her. The both of them come to a complete halt. Captain America grabs his wife and pulls her back against him. Red Hulk was beginning to morph back in Hulk's hold. Hulk held him up off the ground. Hulk shook him he then placed him down as he was now back to General Ross. He continued to grab at his heart. She Hulk gasped back as her father finally switched back. Bruce now hunched over General Ross as he was on his knees. He grabbed him by the collar. His entire body shook as he did his best to keep the beast at bay. Tears streamed down Bruce's eyes.

"I loved your daughter! I loved her with every ounce of my being! You think me the monster?!"

Bruce points to his daughter.

"That's the only thing left of your daughter! Do you truly believe she would wish for you to harm HER FLESH AND BLOOD! THAT IS HER CHILD! OUR DAUGHTER! THE ONE THING LEFT OF BETTY AND YOU WISH TO DESTROY HER! She's all I got. She's all you got you bastard!" Bruce decks him across the face.

General Ross begins to sweat profusely. He continues to grab at the area of his heart. He falls back and shuts his eyes.

"Heart attack…" She Hulk mutters.

"He can't handle the radiation. It's poisoning him. It's just as I assumed. I just never had the chance to test it after it settled."

Bruce pinches the bridge of his nose. Bella makes her way over. She takes her father's hand. Bruce grabs hold of her and hugs her. The man begins to cry. Bella shuts her eyes and wraps her arms around him.

"She'd have been proud of the remarkable woman you've become. Your mother…" He sucks back a breath.

"You two are so much alike. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I failed you both. I'm so sorry Bella."

Bella pulls back and looks him in the eyes.

"You never failed either of us. I'm sure my mother would agree. You can't keep doing this to yourself Bruce. Deep down you must know none of this was your fault."

"I never even knew you existed! Not until it was too late."

She shakes her head and takes both her hands into her own.

"It's never too late. Even a grown woman needs her father. Besides Steve you're all I have as well."

Bruce kisses her forehead and hugs her again. Captain America smiles and looks over to hear Iron Man crying. He softly laughs and pats him on the back. Tony under that suit clears his throat.

* * *

Bella zooms in on the sample back at headquarters. Just as she assumed it'd become toxic and deadly it was killing all other cells. She leans back in thought and waves her father over to have a look.

"You were right." He states as he observes.

"This just proves this shouldn't be just handed out to anyone. It's not just deadly to others around them, but to the host."

"We need to make sure that there are no more strands of your DNA left." Bruce mentions.

"You're right. We need to dig up all possible areas starting with the base first. Possibly Ross's home and wherever else he might have been experimenting."

Bella sighs and makes her way to the window.

"Something on your mind?" Bruce questions.

"Just concerned about Thor, Loki has not returned. There's no telling what all is taking place back in Asgard."

She paces around a bit.

"And if Loki even returns. I will have to trick the bastard just to even get into Asgard. He's my only hope."

"And just how do you plan to do that?" Bruce inquires as he takes off his glasses.

He tosses them about the lab area.

"Loki might be the god of mischief, but even I have a few tricks up my sleeves."

"Funny, coming from the girl in a swimsuit!" Tony remarks as he makes his way over and hands her a shot.

"Watch yourself Tony. I might just have Steve sketch you out a nice little iron speedo."

Tony smiles.

"I bet I could pull it off. I have been working out you know."

"We're meant to protect others Tony. Not scare them off."

She downs her shot and hands back the empty glass.

"She has a point." Steve agrees as he enters the room.

She grins and pats Tony on the back.

"Face it Tony. You're getting old."

"Says the woman that's married the crypt keeper."

Steve makes his way over and wraps his arms around her. He'd just had a shower and was in a white T-shirt and jeans.

"You ready to head on home?"

She nods.

"What makes you two so special?" Tony smarts.

"Leave them be Stark." Clint utters.

"Leave them be Stark." Tony mocks.

Bella and Steve ignore him as they head on out. Once they get home Bella runs her a bath. She gets into her gown after word and brushes her hair. She enters the kitchen and covers her mouth. The lights were off and candles were about the table. Steve had a single red rose in his hand. During her time of bathing he'd managed to pull off a romantic dinner. It was some sort of angel hair pasta dish with shrimp and garlic rolls.

"Oh wow…"

He smiles and holds out a hand. She takes it. He hands her the rose and kisses her lips.

"This is the, I'm sorry about our honeymoon being postponed guilt trip dinner."

She softly laughs.

"Well it looks and smells very good."

He nods and caresses her cheek. He steps back and pulls out a chair for her. She sits her rose down beside her silverware. He pushes her in once she's seated. Steve leans down and kisses her neck.

"I love you."  
"I love you too."

He takes a seat across from her. They begin to eat. He'd white wine poured for them. He looks to her off and on in thought.

"You were pretty amazing out there today."

She lifts her head looking to him oddly.

"I didn't do anything that spectacular Steve."

He shakes his head in full disagreement.

"You took control of the hostage situation. If you hadn't done what you had Bella, a few of them or more even would have died. They're all safe because of you. Even I didn't think of literally busting a way out of there."

She leans back in her chair.

"It wasn't your fault Bella. I saw it in your eyes today. You still blame yourself don't you?"

She flinches a bit.

"That's about what I thought. Sweetheart we all lose some. That's how we learn. And even then it's not always avoidable. We unfortunately can't save them all."

She downs her wine and sits down the empty glass. He reaches over and pours her some more. They both eat in silence for a moment.

"Have you ever just froze in mid-battle?"

He looks to her curiously.

"How do you mean?"  
"I froze. I didn't even react. I just stood there. I saw it coming Steve. I couldn't even move. I'd never had such a thing happen before. It's like something took over my body. My mind was literally screaming. Do something anything. But my body wouldn't reply to its demands. It's like I was literally frozen in place."

He knew exactly what she was talking about now.

"Yes, yes I have. Shellshock aka battle fatigue. A lot of soldiers have faced this from time to time. I too had couple moments of this. It happens. It's like after so long of dealing with certain situations you get a psychological block. It's more common than you'd imagine. I've witnessed this many of times with my men and others."

She takes in a breath.

"Couldn't have been worse timing…" She utters in a whisper.

He lowers his brows at this, but says nothing. They finish eating. Steve wipes his mouth and comes to his feet. He takes her hand and brings her against him. She giggles softly as he reaches over and hits a button on a remote. Frank Sinatra starts playing. He smiles and twirls her around then brings her back against him. He holds her close and dances with her. After a couple songs he starts kissing her. His fingers ran through her dark locks of hair. His kisses became more eager.

"Bella… God you drive me mad." He whispers and kisses along her neck.

She literally rips his shirt off. She runs her hands along his bare chest. He looks down with raised brows. He chuckles a bit and scoops her up.

"Point taken."

He carries her to the bed. He slips her gown off her body. He takes off his jeans and boxers. His teeth ground together in pleasure as he suddenly feels her mouth around him. He throbs in her mouth. He watches as she goes down on him.

"That feels so good… keep going."

He gently ran his hand along the back of her head. He held her hair out of the way as he continued to watch.

"Damn!" He uttered as he also witnessed her playing with herself as she pleasured him.

Her fingers were in her sex and she wasn't being shy about it at all.

"I need you now!" He demanded he couldn't take anymore. He pulled out of her mouth.

He laid her back on the bed and pulled her towards him. He spread her legs and entered her. She cried out and her hips came off the bed a bit. He stroked himself about her. His name left her lips as she moaned out.

"I'm gonna come!" He announced breathlessly.

He pulled out and marked her with his seed. She raised her brows on this. He hunkered down afterword with his hands on the bed.

"I was severely backed up." He explains as to the massive mess he made across her breast and tummy.

"I can tell!"

They both quietly laugh. She raises back up and kisses him again. Bella then goes and rinses off. When she returned Steve was already out. She smiled and tucked him in. She kissed his cheek and she too went on to bed. She reached over and cut off the lamp. Bella then lay on his chest. His arms wrapped around her. She felt him kissing the top of her head.

"Goodnight Steve."

"Goodnight sweetheart."


	14. Steve Rogers Or Captain America

Chapter 14

_**Please read and then review. I do not own Marvel or Twilight.**_

Bella giggles as she and Steve end up on the floor, after rolling around on the bed. He grins and pulls the covers up over them.

"It's ok we can just stay right here."

She bites her lower lip as he kisses along her neck and shoulders. Steve wiggles his brows as she crawls over him. He smacks her on the rear and eagerly kisses her. He moans against her breasts as he sucks on them feeling her nipples growing erect against his tongue. Bella places him inside her. She felt him swelling up and pulsating. She bucked her hips about and kissed along his neck. Steve gripped her tightly as he felt her licking along his chest. As she came up he groped her breasts feeling them bouncing around as she rode about him.

Steve froze though and went complete dumb for a moment. He watched as she arched back and continued to move about him. However she was sucking on her own breasts. Something he'd never seen her do or knew was possible. Steve felt himself grow even harder. It was a good thing she was continuing because he just lay there as if in shock. This growling moan like sound left his mouth as he fired off. Bella followed not long behind causing him even more sensitively as he felt her warmth running down him. He just looked at her for a moment. His heart was still racing to what he'd witnessed.

"Sooo…"

"So?" She questions in return running her hand along his chest.

"You suck on them too huh?"

"Yep…"

He grins ear to ear.

"Huh… um… wow…"

She giggles and pecks him on the lips.

"So… how often do you do that?"

She doesn't answer at first and crawls off him. He watches as she heads into the bathroom. But he hears her call out before she shuts the door.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

He rolls over and chuckles into the comforter.

Once she's done he takes his shower. Bella gets them some breakfast ready. She was making waffles and cutting up some fresh strawberries. Steve's phone rings and Bella answers it.

"What do you want Tony?"

"Well good morning to you sunshine butt!"

"You bet tons of sunshine blows right out this ass Tony!"

Steve raises his brows as he heard this from the hallway.

"So what is it another experiment gone bad? Do you need your back shaved? Or do you need to ask my husband what tie looks best?"

He peered over to see Bella grinning mischievously. She popped a piece of strawberry in her mouth.

"Actually, our little sweet pea I was calling to see if either of you have watched the news or read the paper."

"Um no Tony some of us actually enjoy having a life and sleeping in."

"What's that?" Tony replies back sarcastically.

"Precisely."

"Hmmm well do me a favor and call me once you do."

Bella sighs.

"Does this have to do with a job?"  
"Um no not really… I don't believe so."  
"Then what is the importance?"

"Oh believe me I believe this one is pretty close to being in the brink of way personal."

"Look Tony my strawberries are burning."

"Burning? Strawberries?"

"Ok fine I lied oops tunnel…" She hangs up the phone and Steve looks to her with his arms folded about his chest. He leaned against the counter.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." He shrugs shaking his head.

"He's worse than an ex-girlfriend or something. I think he calls you every day."

"Make that twice a day."

"Really?"

Steve nods. Bella fake gasps.

"What would Pepper think?" She covers her mouth.

"What would I think!?"

"Do you think?"

"Watch it Steve!" She pops a strawberry in his mouth and finishes making their breakfast.

"Hmm…" He licks his lips after.

"So what did Tony want?"

"Seeing if we'd read the paper or watched the news."

"Why?"

"He didn't make that clear. It sounded more like a game to him. So who knows?"

Steve shrugs and heads outside to get the paper. Bella hands him a cup of coffee as he comes back inside. He sits down and unfolds the paper. His eyes suddenly grow to that of saucers he spits coffee all over the paper. Steve hits his chest a few times and comes to his feet.

"What's with you?"

Bella questions as she sits down his plate.

"Nothing… coffee went down the wrong pipe."

She shrugs and goes back to finishing up. He quickly scans over the article. He pinches his eyes shut and promptly throws the paper away.

"I didn't even have a chance to read that."

"Oh sorry…" He utters and starts eating his breakfast.

"You're acting all odd."

"I almost choked to death of course I am."

"Um sure R.I.P Captain America who died choking on a cup of coffee."

"You never know it could happen!"

"Oh sure it could. Just not took keen on putting that on your tombstone or being a widow! That's Natasha's job!" She taunts.

Steve laughs.

"Such a dark sense a humor we have."

Bella shrugs and takes a forkful of waffle into her mouth. When they're both done with their food. Bella looks out the window as if in thought.

"We'll find a way…" Steve says softly.

She takes in a breath.

"Loki…" She utters with distaste.

"He's such a little weasel. I can only imagine how pissed off Thor is about now. Wherever he is, I just hope he's ok."

"This is Thor we're talking about. I'm more than certain he's fine, just severely pissed."

Bella smiles.

"Oh undoubtedly pissed." She agrees.

Steve takes her hand and kisses it. He raises up from the table and takes their dishes. He rinses them out and sighs as Tony calls yet again. Steve quickly answers it.

"Not now Tony…"

"BUT!"

Steve hangs up with annoyance.

"Is something else wrong?"

Bella questions, before he even has a chance to answer. Tony calls again.

"KNOCK IT OFF TONY!" Steve barks.

"You guys might want to come mingle this way."  
"We don't need to be there for that! Look I was about to tell her just…"

"Your wife's BFF is down! He's awaiting her arrival as we speak!"

Steve looks upon his wife and nods.

"We'll be right there."  
"What's going on?"

"He says Thor's at his house looking for you."

"Loki…"

Steve nods and grabs his keys.  
"We'll take the bike."

"Steve, there's something you should know…"  
He looks to her in question.

"The only way we can travel to Asgard is through Loki or Thor. Seeing as how Thor isn't around…"  
"And just how do you presume we go about that?"

"We'll have to somehow trick him into taking us with him."

"And how?"

"I haven't got that far yet."  
Steve grins.

"Well do let me know when you figure that one out."

She pops him on the arm on the way out.

"Sure thing Captain…"

"I'm still your superior you know."

"That's not what it seemed like this morning."

He freezes whilst twirling his keys around in his hand. He takes in a breath and shrugs. Bella hops onto the back of his bike.

"Whenever you're ready Captain.

He was just enjoying the view of her in denim shorts and a skin tight purple tank top on his bike.

He grins and quickly snaps a picture with his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Making wallpaper."  
"Wallpaper?"

"Yep!"

He pockets his phone and hops on.

"Hold on." He says and revs the engine.

Once they get to Tony's Pepper opens the door. She and Bella hug and they step on inside.

"About the paper…" Tony started.

Steve gave him the cut throat motion.

"Sorry Tony, Steve threw it away before I even had a chance to read it." Bella remarks.

"Oh did he now? Well I can clearly imagine why…" He taunts eyeing Steve.

Steve rolls his eyes.

"Now why would you say that Tony?" Bella inquires.

Pepper smacks him in the back of the head.

"Why don't have to be such a jerk Tony?!" Pepper scolds.

"What I'm not the one that wrote the article?!"

"Article? What article?"

"Bella sweetheart it's not even worth our time."

Tony dies in laughter. Bella makes her way over and yanks the paper out of Tony's hand. Pepper sighs and places a hand on Bella's shoulder.

"Seriously, take your husband's advice… Just let this one go." Pepper says taking the paper back out of Bella's hand.

Tony sighs and takes the paper back out of Pepper's hand and places it back into Bella's.

"She's a big girl she can take it. Can't you sweet pea?! After all it's just all in the life of being married to the Captain!"

"TONY!"

"STARK!" Steve scolds along with Pepper.

Bella narrows her eyes upon the title. _**Sympathy Marriage? **_The article went on about Captain America's bravery, charm, and apparent act of kindness. Seemingly word of their marriage had just truly gotten out. Steve knew it was because of what he'd said at the base. About them not shooting at his _wife._ He'd never publically announced he was now married. He hadn't even had time to tour or even consider going into that. And there it was again Bella was paying the price. Women were pissed because he was no longer the eligible bachelor and Bella wasn't what they'd expected in him settling down with. The article clearly stated that he must've felt sorry for her. That there were speculations even that she wasn't even from this planet etc…

Another words Captain Steve Rogers married Isabella Swan out of pity and because he's just that kind of guy. When that couldn't be further from the truth… If anything, Bella before and after her transformation was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen besides Peggy. And the draw to Bella was because she reminded him a lot of Peggy. They were both gorgeous, courageous, and said whatever was on their minds. That's what he liked in a woman. Someone that was real! Someone that got him and visa versa. Around Bella he could be himself. That's what he saw. He'd never love another the way he loved Bella. After losing Peggy if he'd ever lost Bella he'd be done even trying again. He couldn't handle another heartbreak like that.

But apparently others disagreed with his choice. What was considered normal women felt all out of sorts about this and robbed. All the ones that assumed they had a chance. The ones that had dreams of the possibility of him one day choosing them. When does Bella get a break? Steve pondered this very thought. He'd grown sick and tired of this. The look on her face as she was reading this, it made him ill. He felt guilt in something he hadn't even truly done. His fame alone was killing their marriage he felt. Shit it was killing his wife! His hands balled up and he shook his head. He found himself wanting to take her away from it all. Leave the fame all of it behind! Why wouldn't they accept what he wanted? He wanted some sort of peace and happiness with the wife HE CHOSE! Why did it matter what they thought?! He didn't want his Captain America persona to destroy what they had. That was his fear now. The way they would build him up and cut her down had him in ire. They didn't' know SHIT about his wife or what she's done for this country! Hell for New York alone! Countless lives had been saved because of HER! All of this was because of her skin color. He was beginning to feel as though he was back in the days of segregation like that date he'd taken her on. She needed to be white, petite; some pretty little blonde number is what others expected out of him. Just like his dancers someone along those lines. Well that wasn't his cup of tea. He didn't want any of his groupies or dancers. That was also why he always turned them down when they'd asked them out. Something about it just had no draw to him. They seemed so fake to him. But apparently they were taking it upon themselves to decide for him. What is best for the Captain? What road should have he taken instead. Reasons as to why the one he settled down with wasn't good enough for him. Why it would never work! Why she didn't' deserve him! How sweet he was though for being so thoughtful to take that plunge of someone of her kind. This was fucking Bruce Banner's daughter. How dare they be so disrespectful? Steve's mind was literal hot lava at the moment and he felt as though he'd erupt.

Tony continued to laugh about the whole ordeal. Steve cut Pepper a warning look and she nodded in understanding. He was about to pop the living shit out of Tony Stark. Pepper led him out of the room. They could her bitching him out from where they were.

Bella hadn't uttered a single word. She merely sat the paper back down after she read it. She didn't even look upon her husband.

She went to approach "Thor". Only Steve gently grabbed her arm pulling her back.

"I think maybe we should talk about this."

"What's there to talk about? You obviously didn't want to this morning. In fact you were trying to keep this away from me."

"Only because I didn't want you getting hurt."

"And what did you assume Steve? That I'd never see it or hear about it?"

"Bella please sweetheart you know I meant well… I just…"  
"Save it Steve…"

"Dammit Bella come on now! None of that is true and you know it! I'm not the enemy. I'm your husband! You honestly think any of that SHIT matters to me?! You know me better than anyone! Look at me!"

She shuts her eyes and turns to him.

"What we have is real. Don't you doubt it even for a second." He grabs the paper and shakes it in his hold.

"These people don't know shit about us! They might think they know Captain America! But they don't! THIS IS ME! You're the only one that will ever truly know what's behind the suit! Hell you and Bucky, and Peggy were the only ones that ever truly knew me! You even know the man before that stupid experiment. I'm RIGHT HERE!"

Bella takes in a breath.

"I don't care what they think. Neither should you! The only thing I'm pissed off about is that this is all

lies! And they have you extremely misrepresented. If they had an inkling of what you're truly like. They'd be kicking themselves in the ass! YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND AND MY WIFE! ALL THESE OTHERS WELL YOU KNOW WHAT SWEETHEART THE FUCK WITH THEM!"

He shreds the paper into pieces and tosses it into the trash.

"If they can't accept my wife! And the way I want to live my life! Then they obviously don't need Captain America anymore!"

"STEVE!"

"I'm serious Bella!"

"SO I AM I! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"THE HELL I CAN'T! I'VE HAD IT! THESE ARE MY SUPPOSED FANS?! PEOPLE THAT BELIEVE IN ME AND ARE SUPPOSED TO HAVE MY BACK? HOW IS THIS HAVING MY BACK? HOW IS THIS SUPPORTING MY DECISIONS WHEN THEY CAN'T EVEN ACCEPT THE ONE THING I LOVE MOST IN THIS ENTIRE WORLD! IF THEY CAN'T ACCEPT MY WIFE THEN THE HELL WITH CAPTAIN AMERICA! I WAS HERE BEFORE HE WAS! AS FAR AS I SEE IT I RUN THE GOD DAMN SHOW! SO THAT'S IT I'M DONE!"

Bella stumbled back in full disbelief.

"Please tell me you don't mean that."

"I sure as hell mean it every word of it!"

She looks to him with tears in her eyes.

"Steve, I'm one person. Just one Steve… verses the millions. You do the math! I might be your wife, but I'm still your biggest fan. And you can't treat all fans the same. I doubt seriously they all agree with that article! You can't make them all pay! I fell in love with Steve Rogers, but I was trained by the fucking Captain, so show some god damn respect! Captain America never quits! He doesn't give up! He doesn't let others push him around! Where the fuck did he just go?! When you find him be sure to let me know!"

"And what about what I want? What you want? This is OUR marriage OUR life?! When does the life of Steve Rogers come first for a change?! Yeah I know that's totally selfish right? But for once in my life I finally have everything I've ever wanted. Yet, I have to concern myself with the world around us and their input on the way I live my life."

Pepper and Tony look to one another. She shakes her head bitterly upon him. Tony sighs.

"Now in all defense I hadn't a clue it'd go that far."  
"Fix this Tony! Or you're sleeping on the couch for eternity! I mean it!" Pepper storms off and Tony takes in a breath.

"Okay… Guess I had that one coming."

Tony comes up behind the two of them. He puts his arms around their shoulders. He kisses both their cheeks.

"Now calm down you to crazy love birds. Maybe it's time for a little marriage counseling."  
"SHUT UP!" She and Steve both chorus.

Tony raises his hands in the air.

"I've an idea actually."

They both look to him as if they want to punch him.

"Just relax I got this all under control."

Bella looks around.

"I thought you said he was here?"

Tony genuinely smiles and motions towards the living room.

Bella forces that smile as she sees him sitting there.

"Thor!"

He smiles and comes to a stand. He opens his arms for her. Steve and Tony exchange looks, but say nothing. Loki twirls her around, he then places her down. He then clears his throat and looks over to Steve. They simply nod towards one another. Tony grins to himself noticing Loki's hand was on Bella's ass. Pepper's eyes widen. They watched as Bella discreetly pried it away. Loki sighed.

"I've missed you." He says and caresses her cheek.

"Missed you too Thor. So how are things back home?"

"Much better now! Think we could talk more privately?"

Bella shrugs.

"Sure. Just let me go see about that plant Pepper was telling me about. I'll be right out."

He nods and heads outside.

"Plant?" Pepper questions.

Bella looks directly upon her husband.

"Don't believe anything you see. Find a way to keep close. Any signs of him about to teleport you cling to him for dear life and don't let go. If something happens and you get to Asgard and I don't please just find Thor and see what's going on."

He rather rears back at this as Bella kisses his lips. She pats her hand along his chest. Bella hurriedly heads outside so not to raise suspicion.

"I thought you were the Captain."

"I'm starting to question my ranking around her as well." He admits with a small grin. He grabs his shield on the way out, but stays in his civilian attire.

Tony shows Steve another exit out so he can sneak up on Loki if needed. Loki takes Bella's hand as they walk. He sighs as if something's wrong.

"What is it Thor?"

"It seems the feelings are one sided."

"Thor…"

He half laughs and shakes his head.

"There's just so much pressure."

"Pressure?"

"Yes it seems father as somewhat changed the rules on me. In order for me to gain the throne I must have a bride."

Bella had to stop herself from laughing at him. Thor never truly cared about having the throne. In fact he thought it a burden he didn't truly want. But it was no secret he was next in line. However, Bella played along. She patted him on the shoulder.

"You're Thor you'll have no issues finding a potential queen."

He softly chuckles and shrugs.

"That maybe, but there is only one that I want. I wish I had come to you sooner. I should have told you my feelings."

"And what of Jane and Steve, Thor?"

"What of them?!" He says almost bitterly.

"He doesn't deserve you! I was the one there for you during your hardest times of need! I was the one that helped to hold it together. We've been through so much together. You and I make sense. Hell I met you before I even met Jane! My feelings for her only grew because I was in denial about what you and I had. I was a fool Isabella! Now look! I never once told you my feelings. I might have loved Jane, but it was you that never once left my mind. It was you that I thought about in every given situation. Why can't you see it too? You and I have always made more sense! You barely know Steve! Dammit Isabella he was gone for three years! THREE in which I WAS THERE! I'd give you a lifetime and more! I'd give you a kingdom if you'd just come with me. They do not share the same rules in Asgard as they do here on Earth. Such trivial things do not matter. You and I could still marry and be together. And look at it like this. We could leave this all behind! You wouldn't have to worry about Steve or Tony's thoughts as you wouldn't' ever have to see them again. We'd be free to stay in Asgard and live our lives. They'd never even know!"

"So you want me to run away with you to Asgard and become your wife?!"

"More than anything!"

Steve was growing more and more furious as this conversation continued. He wanted to beat Loki's face into a bloody unrecognizable pulp.

"I thought Steve was your friend. You said so yourself Thor. That he's like your brother."

He sighs and looks to the ground.

"I only said that for your sake. I just wanted you to be happy."  
"Say I go with you and take this vow. I discard my husband and friends. Then what?"

Loki instantly wraps his arms around her waist.

"I would become your husband. I would be the one to protect, love, and honor you. You would make new friends. We could even start our own family if you so wish. Or at least enjoy the art of practice."

He breaths her in. Bella fought the grimace feeling Loki's erected self against her.

"I've wanted you for so long."

Steve's eyes widen and his hands ball up into fists. Loki was kissing along Bella's neck and shoulders now. He knew his wife had to play along to get into Asgard, but this was killing Steve. He didn't' like ANY other man or god for that matter touching his wife. Steve didn't have time to worry about such things. He knew Loki was about to take off with his wife, whether she agreed or not. He could see it in his eyes. If Steve didn't act fast, Bella would vanish along with Loki.

"Thor…" Bella uttered and shook her head.

Steve narrowed his eyes though as his wife started acting funny. Her head swayed a bit as Loki cupped her chin.

"Come with me. Rein over Asgard with me be my queen and forget this life! You're not wanted here anyway. With me you are free Isabella. You're beautiful you will be treated as the queen you're truly meant to be treated as. You and I make sense we are the same. Let this life go… Free yourself from the cruelty of this place! Give yourself to me! No more do you have to feel not worthy! THESE PEOPLE ARE BENEATH YOU GIVE INTO THE BEAST ! NO MORE HOLDING BACK! BECOME THAT IN WHICH YOU WORK SO HARD TO HOLD BACK! NO MORE FIGHITNG IT! RELEASE IT!" Bella's eyes roll back and began to glow that lively green color.  
Steve did his best to get as close as possible without being noticed. Bella's eyes came to a close. Loki moved strands of hair away from her face. He then looked around. Steve quickly ducked out of sight. Once he turned back around Loki was kissing his wife! Not just any kiss either. His tongue was down her damn throat and his hands were all over her. Her eyes were still closed. Steve took off running as fast as he could seeing the starts of Loki flickering in and out. He knew he was about to teleport. He'd his arms around Bella as he did this. Steve barely managed to get a good hold around the both of them as Loki traveled back to Asgard. Once the three of them appeared at the rainbow bridge, Bella's eyes shot open. She grits her teeth together and picks Loki up by his throat.

"Don't you EVER TOUCH ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Steve grabbed him by the hair yanking him from her hold.

Bella then promptly hunkers down and pukes. She couldn't believe he had his tongue in her mouth. She almost caved in and couldn't play along.

Meanwhile, Steve was relentlessly beating the shit out of Loki.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Steve demanded.

Loki laughs between the powerful blows Steve gives.

"YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH TAKING MY WIFE?!" Steve shouts and punches him in the gut. The wind is knocked out of him.

Bella wipes her mouth and gets up still feeling nauseas. Steve holds Loki back and eyes his wife.

Bella makes her way over and pops in him the face over and over until they hear his jaw snap. Steve nods and he starts dragging Loki by the hair across the bridge to the palace.

Steve and Bella exchange looks. Asgard had recently been in battle. Bella grimaced and shook her head.

"You're going to tell us where your brother and father are! Or we'll both take turns beating it out of you!"

Loki tried to teleport out, but was too beat up. He wasn't healing fast enough for the blows Steve and Bella had given. He starts laughing and sighs.

"Well this isn't quite going according to plan…" Loki utters in defeat as he snaps his jaw back into place.

They enter the palace and drag him along. Bella looked to her husband.

"Everyone's gone… even the guards."

Steve shakes his head.

"What have you been up to LOKI?!" Steve barks as he continues to shove him around.

"Where is everyone?!" Bella demands.

"ANSWER ME WHERE ARE THE PEOPLE OF ASGARD?! YOUR BROTHER FATHER?! THE SOLDIERS EVERYONE?! WHAT HAPPENED HERE?! TELL ME!"

Bella lifts him over her head and throws him through a wall of the palace.

"Isa?!"


End file.
